


Idolish 7 minutes in heaven

by TragedyQueen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is of age, F/M, One Shot, PLEASE READ SOUGO'S CHAPTER HAHA, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Suggestive Themes, but lets pretend he does, cuddling with your best boy, duh its seven mins in heaven dude, especially iori jesus christ he doesn't even know what a girl is, idolish7 x reader, its so weird writing these boys and making them not gay, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyQueen/pseuds/TragedyQueen
Summary: Reader insert! Seven minutes in heaven with the Idolish7 boys!~It's your birthday and the Idolish7/Trigger/Re:vale boys come to your party. And somehow, you wind up locked in a closet with your favorite! Have fun!





	1. Iori

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~  
> So I really wanted to write this because the title "Idolish 7 minutes in heaven" is the greatest thing I have ever come up with. Lol XD  
> Each chapter is a scenario with a differnt boy. Comment if you think I should add more characters, like Trigger or Re:vale eventually! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

You were never one to care about parties. And you’ve never cared to do anything special for your birthday either. To you, birthdays were just like any other normal day. That was…until today. Your best friend, Tsumugi Takanashi knew you well. And she came up with a plan to throw you the best birthday party every. Colorful decorations, delicious cake, and a special gift just for you. Oh yeah. Tsumugi knew just what to get you.

Idolish7 would be coming to your party to sing just for you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You had been their fan since they first debuted and nearly had a heart attack when the seven boys walked through the front door. They were so adorable and funny in real life! Especially your favorite. He was so charming in person. You couldn’t help but steal repeated glances of him from across the room throughout the night. And to your surprise, you caught him glancing at you too.

It was an amazing night. Celebrating with your friends and your idols! After cake, you were ready to say thanks and goodbye. However, one of your friends had other ideas. We all have that one slutty friend. No, it wasn’t Tsumugi. She ended up talking everyone into a game of seven minutes in heaven. And the next thing you knew, all the boys were writing their names on little papers, and putting them inside a hat. Even the Idolish7 boys joined! Your heart was racing. You had never done anything like this before. Everyone fell silent, as all attention turned to you- the birthday girl. Swallowing nervously, you slowly reached into the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper. You spoke up and read the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Iori…” You read aloud. A moment passed as you blinked at the tiny paper in confusion. “EH!? I-I-Iori Izumi!?”

Your friends around you began to clap and cheer. They all knew Iori was your favorite. But he was always more of a celebrity crush! You never dreamed you’d get put in this situation with him in real life! The next thing you knew, the Idolish7 boys were dragging Iori over to you.

“Nikaido-san, let me go,” Iori ordered, trying to yank away from Yamato. “Let me go this instant!”

“Bahahaha! Iorin’s name got pulled!” Tamaki laughed, pointing at Iori.

Iori shot a piercing glaze at Tamaki. “My name got pulled for what?” he demanded to know. “What’s going on?”

“So you didn’t put your name in there yourself, Iori? I knew it!” Mitsuki suddenly exclaimed. “You’re way too soft to play such a dirty game!” he announced. He seemed less worried about his little brother, and more proud of himself for discovering how Iori’s name got put in the hat. “I bet Tamaki put it in.”

“A game? What?” Iori frantically looked around. “What’s going o-?” His silver eyes suddenly landed right on you. He looked at your for a moment, as if frozen. Then he hung his head in defeat. “What on earth have I been signed up for?”

“Haha! I put your name in the hat, Iorin!” Tamaki blurted. “And Y/N just pulled your name!” He smirked over at you.

“Y/N-san?” Iori asked, glancing at you again. Then he glared at Tamaki. “Yotsuba-san, are you an idiot!? What game are you talking about!?”

Yamato smirked. “Seven minutes in heaven, of course!” he proclaimed. Then he pushed Iori onto you. “And you’re with the birthday girl!”

Iori stumbled into you, making you blush deeply. However, he was blushing even more. “What!?” he shrieked.

The next thing you knew, you were been shoved into a closet with Iori Izumi. He was yelling the whole time, shouting that this was “highly inappropriate” and “Unnecessary to a successful birthday celebration.” You know, Iori things. But the struggling was no use. Yamato smirked once he successfully pushed you two inside of the closet.

“Have fun, Ichi. And don’t go too far. You only have seven minutes,” he chuckled. And with that, the door slammed.

“Nikaido-san!” Iori shouted. He started pounding on the door in desperation. “Open the door. Open the door already!” he commanded. “Nii-san, help!”

It was quite dark in the closet. But faint silhouettes were able to be seen. You listened to Iori pound on the door and felt you heart sink. “I’m…sorry,” you speak up. “You don’t want to be in here with me.”

Suddenly, the pounding on the door stopped. Iori turned to you in confusion. “What?” He asked. There was a moment of silence where both of you gathered your thoughts and sorted your emotions. “Y/N-san. Why would you think that?” His voice suddenly turned calm. He no longer sounded in distress of the situation. Instead, he sounded composed.

You felt butterflies in your stomach. “You didn’t put your name in the hat. And just now you were banging on the door. You obviously didn’t want to be here,” You stated. “I’m sorry you got thrown in here with me…”

“Y/N-san,” Iori cooed smoothly. You heard footsteps approaching. And your heart began to pound. In an instant, you found yourself pinned up against the wall. You stood perfectly still with your back to the wall. And Iori hovered right over you. “Don’t make it sound as if I despise you. I do not despise you,” He informed. His tone was so serious and proper. It made you excited. “I’d rather be in here with you than any other girl at this party.”

You perked up. You couldn’t believe you had just heard those words. “Really?” You asked. “Wait. What about Riku?”

“What?”

“Nevermind,” You responded. You hesitated for a moment before speaking up again. “You’d really rather be in here with me than anyone else?”

Iori nodded. “Of course,” He affirmed. You felt so happy and smiled with glee. But suddenly, Iori finished his sentence. “It’s your birthday, after all.”

Oh. So that was it. He was glad to spend time with you because it was your birthday. Iori was a logical perfectionist, so of course he would think in such a way. Spending time with someone on their birthday was the appropriate thing to do. That was how he analyzed the situation.

You couldn’t help but feel your heart sink. Iori didn’t think of you as anything but another fan. Sighing in defeat, you considered reaching into your pocket and pulling out you phone to text Tsumugi. She would surely rescue you from the embarrassing situation of the closet. You prepared to grab your phone, but suddenly, your train of thought crashed.

“Cute.”

You jolted in alarm. “...........................................................................................Huh?” You asked.

“Ah!” Iori gasped, ashamed he had let that word slip from his lips. “I-I didn’t mean! Um!” He frantically tried to cover his tracks. “I didn’t say anything!”

You blinked for a moment, utterly perplexed. “Did you just call me cute?”

“N-N-N!” Iori stuttered. “No! I didn’t! I j…just-!” He struggled to save himself from the embarrassment. “You must be imagining things!”

You couldn’t help but giggle. Iori was just so adorable! He often had a sharp tounge, but also had a soft and sensitive side normal fans didn't usually get to see. You felt so special getting to see it in that moment. “I never thought I’d see such a vulnerable side of Mister Perfection Gimmick,” You chuckled. You spent a moment laughing while Iori stayed silent. Then suddenly, he reacted.

Iori grabbed both of your wrists and pinned you harder to the wall. It was with such force and such quickness, you squealed instantly. Trapped between the wall and his chest, Iori leaned his face close to yours. “I’ll show you vulnerable…” He whispered, hovering over your neck. “Why don’t you…spoil me a little?”

You swallowed. “Ior-!?”

“Shh,” He instantly hushed you. You felt a hand touch the side of your face. Iori caressed your cheek gently, with his soft hands. He began stroking your cheek, rubbing so gently you felt like you could melt. “Hm. Just as I suspected,” He noted. “Your face is so warm. You’re flustered.”

You jolted in alarm, and instantly denied humilation. But Iori saw right through you. “Don’t lie to me. Trust in my analytical abilities,” He ordered. “You are flustered. I’ve made you blush,” He realized. “How… cute.” He suddenly leaned in pressed a single kiss on your cheek. Your eyes went wide, not believing what was happening. Everything suddenly felt hot. And you felt too afraid to move. Iori’s hands moved down to your waist and he held you gently. His hands felt so wonderful. He continued pressing lovely kissed on your cheek. Each time his lips touched your skin, you felt a chill run down your spine.

“Aa…I…Ior…i!”

“Adorable.” Iori’s lips moved to your neck. He began lavishing every inch of you neck and collar bone. Kissing and sucking, you even felt a gentle bite on your neck, making you lob your head to the side and moan a little. It tickled, but it felt so good. Iori seemed to be growing addicted to your reactions. He wanted more and pulled you in closer. You yelped, forced into the comforting embrace of his arms. It was so warm. Resting your head on his chest, you listened to his heartbeat. It was pounding like crazy. Even more than yours. Iori was being quite forward, but there was no doubt he was embarrassed. Perhaps he was only being so confident because it was so dark. You giggled a little, imagining the adorable flustered face he must have on.

Iori's hands began massaging you back, smearing pure pleasure into your body. The tips of his fingers teased your shoulder blades, rubbing and showering your sensitive spots with affection. You couldn’t believe how heavenly it felt. His gentle lips nibbled your neck some more, leaving tiny red lovebites.

“Y/N-san,” He suddenly spoke up, words brushing against your ear. “I believe I can decipher the best places to touch you to make you feel maximum pleasure,” He suddenly informed.

“Wait what?” You snapped out of your trance. WHAT THE HELL DID IORI JUST SAY!? “Wh-what do you mean!?” You gasped.

Iori sighed. "Are you an idiot?" He inquired, his agitated tone arising again.

"Wha-!?"

"Do I really have to explain it out loud?" Iori sighed in annoyance. "Listen closely. I am very good at decoding complex matters. Anything from real life situation to advanced mathematical equations."

You listened to his soothing voice and titled your head to the side. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Iori reached out and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. "Using my analytical skills, I believe I can study your body. And therefore figure out which area will bring you the most pleasure."

 

You swallowed nervously. "St-study my..." You couldn't help but feel heated at his explanation. It took a moment to process, but you began to comprehend what he was alluding at. He wanted to touch you, and give you pleasure. He believed he could pleasure you better than anyone else. God damn it why didn't he just say it simply? Iori was so mysterious sometimes. But it was so enticing. 

"Ahem," He cleared his throat gently. "Allow me to study you." Without warning, he leaned in pecked a kiss on your forehead. 

"Iori~!" You gasped. "Ah."

"Yes. That's good. Give me reactions," Iori whispered lowly. "It'll guide me to your sensitive spots..." He hugged your waist tightly and snuggled you. "Mn. What about here, Y/N-san? Does this feel…mm, good?” He began nipping at your earlobe.

"Ah~" You felt electricity shoot through your body. "Ior-!"

“Perhaps here.” He reached out and started stroking a hand through your hair, petting you with comfort. “So soft… feel my embrace…let it feel good…”

You swallowed down your embarrassment. Standing completely still, you let his hands travel around your body as he searched for the best place. He traced his thumb on your bottom lip.

“There. You’re heating up. I can feel it,” Iori determined. “Do you want to feel me on your lips? Is that it?" He questioned.

You shivered, not knowing how to respond. "I..."

"You are reacting well to my touches. That means you like it. I am close to discovering the best way to please you," Iori stated formally. He continued to tease his thumb on your bottom lip.

You were totally shook. Like what the fuck. This guy talked so fast in that little sexy whisper voice. Your head was spinning. And you could hardly handle the sensual touches he only increased. “Iori!” You gasped, feeling him suddenly bite down on your neck. But it didn’t hurt. Iori would never do anything to hurt anyone. He was gentle and kind. He licked the area of your neck where he had bitten you, smearing pleasure onto the sensitive area. “Aaa,” You moaned. Shit. This was really sexy.

“Oh? You like it on your neck, hm?” Iori growled. Suddenlt, without warning, he grabbed your chin and forced your to face him. Iori was surprisingly strong. You gasped, forced into his trap. Although you could only see silloutes in the dark, you knew he was smirking. “I can read you like a book. If you’ll allow me, I’ll make you feel even better than just on your neck,” He continued. “I beg you. Trust in my analytical abilities.” He suddenly snuck a hand up the front of your shirt. His warm palm rested on your stomach, feeling amazingly soft. “I-if you’ll allow me…” He repeated.

You were frozen. Completely stunned by his advancement. But then you realized. Was he asking you to go further? Although he must be horrifically embarrassed, he truly wanted to please you. You felt his hand under your shirt and shivered. His hands were quite lovely. Heart pounding, you decide to answer his question. You nodded slightly, signaling him to continue.

After getting approval, Iori didn’t hesitate to advance. He slipped his hands further up your shirt, caressing your stomach through sensual traces. A chill went down your spine as the sides of your torso felt tickled.

"Aa..."

“There we go…melt for me…” He whispered in his gentle voice. Were you that easy to read!? Or perhaps he was just that good at using logic. Somehow, it felt like he was treating you like an experiment. And somehow, that was really sexy. His hands traveled to your back and rubbed your skin delicately. You felt his fingers teasing at your bra. W-was he going to take it off?

“N-n!” You squealed in alarm, putting your arms around his neck. You felt incredibly close to him. Completly at his mercy.

“Ah. I see. That excites you,” Iori took note. He could figure out just how to escalate your pleasure. His calculative abilities were just that good. Only he could make you feel this amazing. Nervous, you buried your face in his chest, able to indulge in the sweet scent of his shirt. You felt so aroused due to all the sensual touching. Iori was so good at knowing just where to touch you.

You felt his fingers continue to fiddle with the clip of your bra under your shirt. You waited patiently. “…I-Iori?” You spoke up.

“Shh.”

“Iori.”

“I almost got it.”

“… Do you need help?”

Iori’s hands were pulling at the back of your bra, not understanding how to remove the item of clothing. You suddenly burst out giggling. Iori probably didn’t know how to remove a bra. He’s probably never seen a bra in his life. Oh my god. That’s so cute. 

Iori  was a perfectionist, a logical intellect who excelled in everything he did. Yet you had finally found a weakness to the perfect boy. He had no idea how to remove a bra.

“I don’t need help. Just please give me a moment,” He said calmly. His fingers tickled on your back. But you didn’t mind. It made you giggle, thinking about how cute he was. You snuggled into his arms, comfortable as you patiently waited. “Oh my. This thing is quite tangled.”

“It’s not tangled. It’s clipped,” You clarified.

“Huh? It’s a clip? Ah. That is helpful. Thank you, Y/N-san,” He nodded. He continued trying to undo the clip, but continued to fail. He was so focused on trying to figure out how a bra worked that nothing else mattered. It was then when you realized you had a very special effect on Iori Izumi. He was always so punctual and focused. Yet when it came to you, he melted. He seemed so…clumsy and unorganized!

He didn’t act like that around anyone else. Perhaps you were more to him than just another fan.

“Y/N-san. I have a theory,” He suddenly spoke up. “I take it upon myself to find out what specific people individually like about Idolish7. And I believe I have found you what you like the most about us,” He said calmly. “Or should I say… _who_ you like the most.”

He hugged you warmly. Normally, you would be humiliated. But Iori was practically having all the embarrassment for you. “Correct me if I am wrong. But I believe I am your favorite in Idolish7.”

You gasped. “I…!” You buried your face into his chest, really embarrassed. Yet you knew there was no need to be humiliated around him. Iori was so sweet. He truly cared for you. Plus he was the king of getting embarrassed, so you didn’t feel alone. “You’re right,” You admitted. “I’ve always liked you so much, Iori…”

You expected him to say something sassy. But instead, he suddenly smiled. He smiled for the first time all night, like he had just heard the greatest news. “I’m honored to be your number one. I promise I will never disappoint you,” He swore. “I will do my best for you. Please continue to adore me.”

Your heart absolutely fluttered. Iori was so sweet! You were melting, falling in love with everything about him. You hugged him back, never wanting to let go. 

"Y/N-san?" He asked softly. "I...Um..." He pressed his thumb to your lips again.

"Nm." You blinked. You couldn't help but giggle. "Yes Iori?"

"I...w-want...um," He stuttered nevously. Then he exhaled, trying to gain composure. "Don't talk. I'm going to kiss you now."

"EH!?"

And with that, his lips plunged into yours.

“Mph!”

It was your first kiss. And it was exhilarating. Iori’s soft lips moved against yours delicately and lusciously. It felt like you were melting on air. His tongue lightly glided across you bottom lip, seeking entrance. You granted him access and parted your lips ever so slightly. Eagerly, he took the opening. Iori thrust his tongue into your mouth in the smoothest motion. You gasped for air, drowning in the pure pleasure of being kissed so passionately. You never knew kisses could be so passionate.

Everything Iori did was perfect. As such, his kisses felt mind-breakingly incredible. The intense, rapid pleasure was making you lightheaded. Yet you were growing addicted, and couldn’t escape the enchanting interaction. It wasn’t long before you heard the softest, most precious noise.

“A….aah…” Iori moaned softly. “Ah~”

He sounded so genuine. So beautiful. He continued to release tiny noises of pleasure, deepening the alluring kiss. 

"Iori~"

"Please...continue to adore me."

Everything was _perfect_.

But then:

“TIMES UP, ICHI!”

“Iorin! Are you naked!?”

“Gah! Shut up! Don’t make fun of my little brother!” Mitsuki’s voice broke through the shouting. “But seriously Iori are you naked?”

The door to the closet was thrown open and your tender moment with Iori was interrupted. The Idolish7 boys stood in the hall, staring into the closet with curiosity.

You gasped, inhaling as much air as you could once the tender kiss was broken. You were still pinned to the wall. And Iori still had his arms around you. Slowly, you looked up and met glance with his silver eyes. He had the most handsome, flustered expression you had ever seen. Face flushed into a deep pink, and cheeks burning so hot you could feel it a few inches away. His silver eyes sparkled at you, making direct eye contact. Then he yanked away, horrifically embarrassed. You knew he was flustered. But you never imagined him making such an adorable face! You felt special being the first and only one to see such an expression from him.

Horrendously embarrassed, Iori yanked away from you and covered his face. “Wh-Why did you open the door!?” He yelled.

“OH! Iori! What part of _seven minutes in heaven_ do you not understand?” Nagi asked.

“Your seven minutes are up, Iori-kun,” Sogo informed. “Did you have fun?”

“Kyaaaaa! Iori! Your face is so cute!” Riku suddenly exclaimed. “I’ve never seen you make such an embarrassed face! Have you, Mitsuki-san?”

Mitsuki was just chuckling to himself. He knew his little brother well. “Did you have your first kiss, Iori?” He asked with a grin. “Ahh! I’m so proud of you!”

Iori uncovered his face and looked at all his bandmates in mortification. His bottom lip trembled. “Nii-san!” He sobbed.

Everyone giggled. You smiled, looking over at Iori in happiness. He had succeeded in making you very happy. And that, made him very happy.

“Y/N-chan is so perfect for Iori!” Mitsuki cheered. “Iori! Don’t you think you are _perfect_ together!?”

Iori looked over at you. His face was still red, and he looked like he was about to cry. Yet a small smile spread across his lips. He knew perfection beter than anyone else. He chuckled and grabbed your hand to hold.

“I believe she is," He agreed. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calling iori "mister perfection gimmick" is my kink


	2. Yamato

You were never one to care about parties. And you’ve never cared to do anything special for your birthday either. To you, birthdays were just like any other normal day. That was…until today. Your best friend, Tsumugi Takanashi knew you well. And she came up with a plan to throw you the best birthday party every. Colorful decorations, delicious cake, and a special gift just for you. Oh yeah. Tsumugi knew just what to get you.

Idolish7 would be coming to your party to sing just for you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You had been their fan since they first debuted and nearly had a heart attack when the seven boys walked through the front door. They were so adorable and funny in real life! Especially your favorite. He was so charming in person. You couldn’t help but steal repeated glances of him from across the room throughout the night. And to your surprise, you caught him glancing at you too.

It was an amazing night. Celebrating with your friends and your idols! After cake, you were ready to say thanks and goodbye. However, one of your friends had other ideas. We all have that one slutty friend. No, it wasn’t Tsumugi. She ended up talking everyone into a game of seven minutes in heaven. And the next thing you knew, all the boys were writing their names on little papers, and putting them inside a hat. Even the Idolish7 boys joined! Your heart was racing. You had never done anything like this before. Everyone fell silent, as all attention turned to you- the birthday girl. Swallowing nervously, you slowly reached into the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper. You spoke up and read the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I got…Yamato,” You read aloud. For a moment, you thought you were drunk. “Wait…Yamato!?”

Your friends around you began to cheer. Yet you swallowed nervously and looked up to see Yamato sitting on the couch in front of you. He had a beer in his hand and was chugging it. You watched for a moment as he quickly finished the beverage at an astounding rate. Then, he exhaled with fulfillment and set the can down. His eyes met with yours and a seductive smirk spread across his face. “I was hoping you’d pull my name.”

Your heart skipped a beat. No way! No way could this be happening! Yamato was your favorite member in Idolish7. Getting put in a situation like this with him couldn’t be real!

“OH! Yamato, have fun in the closet!” Nagi exclaimed. “And remember to treat Y/N kindly. She is a beautiful girl! Be SWEET and DELICATE!” He winked.

Mitsuki jumped up. “If you do anything to hurt her, I’ll punch you in the face!” He started bounding up and down like the energetic fluff ball he was.

Yamato merely rolled his eyes. “Relax, guys. I know how to treat a girl.” He nodded at his friends. Then, he turned to you. He approached you slowly, making his way up to you in the most lethargic motion. Almost drawing it out. Almost basking in the moment, proud to see how frightened you got each time he took a step. Soon, he was right in front of you. He leaned down to your face and smirked. “I know how to treat a girl… _really good.”_

The next thing you knew, you were being forced into the closet with Yamato.

“Yamato-san? What are you going to do with Y/N?” Riku titled his head cutely.

“N-Nanase-san!” Iori gasped, embarrassed by the personal question.

Sougo began to laugh. “Ahh you probably shouldn’t be asking such questions, Riku,” he said nervously.

“Huh?” Riku was confused.

“OH! Yamato is going to do such wonderful things to Y/N! You see Riku, they are going in the closet to have s-“

“SSSSSAAAHHH S-S-SOME pudding. They are gonna have some pudding!” Mitsuki interrupted.

“I want pudding!” Tamaki yelled.

Yamato rolled his eyes. “Alright alright. Shut up, you guys,” He groaned. “Get away from the door. You all are far too childish to understand what we adults are about to do,” He smirked.

“I’ll have you know I understand pudding very well,” Tamaki growled, crossing his arms.

Yamato merely chuckled. “Ok ok~ See you guys in seven minutes,” He waved his hand around in the air carelessly. “Or longer. It depends how I’m feeling,” He chuckled evvily. Then the slammed the door shut, closing you and him alone together in the dark. You looked around in fright of such a tiny, craped place. You couldn’t believe this was happening. It felt so crazy. Then suddenly, you felt Yamato wrap his arms around you from behind.

“Gotcha!” Yamato laughed, hugging your waist. He pulled your back to his chest and squeezed you. “Haha! Too easy,” He chuckled in your ear softly.

Your heart was pounding. “Yamato-san-!?”

“Shh. Let me do this,” Yamato whispered in your ear. He began rubbing his hands up and down your sides, ever so tenderly. You swore you heard him chuckling. “You’ve never played seven minutes in heaven before, have you? How innocent,” He cooed. “Don’t worry, baby. I can teach you everything you need to know.”

In the blink of an eye, Yamato spun you around to face him. He quickly pressed his lips into yours, pulling you into a deep kiss. You didn’t have time to react before you were trapped in the passionate gesture. Surprisingly, Yamato’s lips felt so soft. He was an amazing kisser, and did everything he could to please you. Pulling your waist in closer, he deepened the kiss with his tongue. It tasted tangy like beer, but also somehow sweet. His lips glided across yours so forcefully you found yourself gasping for air. He was such an amazing kisser. You couldn’t help but release a tiny moan.

“A-…ahh…”

You felt his lips curve into a smirk as he kissed you. “Oh? You like that?” He murmured. In an instant, he scooped you up and pinned you to the ground. The closet was small, but you had just enough room to lay down completely.

“Yamato-san!” You gasped again. He was moving far too quickly! You hardly had time to process what was happening.

He crawled on top of you and pinned your wrists above you head. “Man. I wish it wasn’t so dark in here. I bet your face is unbelievable cute right now,” He praised. “Haha. You know, you’re the cutest girl at this party. I really mean that.” He sounded sincere and kind. “I really, really mean that…”

His sudden words made you blink. You titled you head in confusion. But before you could inquire on his comment, he spoke up again.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you alone for some time. But you must be pretty dumb to have not got the hint of my repeated glances across the room all night!” Yamato boasted. He laughed, sounding happy. “Just kidding. You’re not dumb. I bet you’re just shy… are you?”

You felt nervous. You were laying on the floor in a dark closet. And Idolish7’s leader was pinning you down. Swallowing with fright, you looked to the side and answered his question. “I guess…”

Yamato smiled. “Hey. You don’t have to be shy. Or scared, or whatever the hell you are,” He explained. “Haha! If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s how to deal with annoying situations. Just have a carefree mindset and take it easy! That’s the best advice anyone can give ya!” He laughed joyfully. He sounded genuinely proud of himself. And also genuinely concerned for your well being.

Perhaps there was no need to be scared after all. It was Yamato, after all. You had been his fan for a while. And you wouldn’t rather be in this “annoying situation” with anyone but him. Wait. Did he just refer to himself as an annoying situation?

He leaned down and touched your cheek with the back of his index finger. “I want you to be able to relax around me…let your guard down,” He whispered. He gently stroked your cheek. Then he sighed. “Promise me you’ll try. We can relax together,” He offered kindly. “Hey. Are you still nervous?”

“Ah!” You gasped, realizing you had zoned out. The fact that you had gotten lost in your thoughts made you realize that you truly had let your guard down. You shook you head, signaling that you were no longer afraid.

That was all the endorsement Yamato needed. A wild smirk appeared across his face and he adjusted his glasses. “Heh. Good.”

Without warning, he leaned down and placed a hand on your inner thigh. “Birthday girl…” He snickered. His palm began caressing your skin gently, rubbing the sensitive area. “I’m glad I get this time alone with you. Trust me, I’ll make this a birthday you’ll never forget. Haha!”

Without warning, he began reaching a hand up your skirt. He rubbed the underside of your leg, dangerously close to your private area. You began to feel hot all over, and shuddered from all the sensual touching Yamato showed you in. Your mind was going blank, until all that matter was getting pleasure from the handsome man.

“Nnn….” You groaned lustfully.

Yamato loved your reactions. “What a good girl,” He praised.

He leaned down and began trailing kisses on your neck. It felt hot. Irresistibly alluring. Telling you to relax was definatly a way to calm you down, but also a way for you to become more vulnerable. Shit. Yamato was good at this. Too good. He kisses got rougher and rougher to the point where it was overwhelming. Soon, the pricks and tickles traveled down to your collar bone. The next thing you knew, he was pressing his body onto yours. You gasped, feeling something hard pressing right in between your legs.

“Y-Yamato-san!” You squealed.

He didn’t listen and continued to nibble around your neck. His erection was pressing right in between your legs. Without hesitation, he began grinding on you. You groaned again, completely unable to help it. He seemed to like your reactions and only continued.

                The pleasure increased, swelling up and surging through your veins in a hot, passionate manner. Everything felt so warm. Yamato was a pervert, you had figured that out by now. But that somehow made everything …exciting. Stimulating. Fun.

You still couldn’t believe you were in this situation with him. You had had a crush on him for so long. It seemed so unreal, feeling his warm tongue torment the most sensitive area of your neck, and soon begin to tease your earlobe. Was this really happening? Oh god, it felt so good.

                After a moment of your hips being forced to grind onto his, he began whispering softly into your ear. “You know… you’d make a pretty good girlfriend.”

                You jolted in alarm at that sudden…compliment!? Was that a compliment or sexual harassment!? Since it was Yamato, it was probably both.

                “Do you have a boyfriend, Y/N?” He asked.

                You shook your head, answering no.

                “NO!?” He yelled, like it was the most shocking thing ever. “Haha, you’re totally lying to me. No way a babe like you is single. Oh, I know. You probably just broke up with someone. Dumped a man like the naughty girl you are. So naughty~” He cooed into your ear. A chill ran down your spine and you shivered at his words. He moaned in your ear, nibbling on your earlobe. “I wouldn’t mind… being your boyfriend, you know,” He said casually. “Just…j-just saying…”

                Your heart skipped a beat. Did Yamato just stutter? It was so cute! You opened your mouth to comment, but suddenly, you were overwhelmed with a new sensation. It happened so fast you hardly had time to react. Yamato swiftly spread your legs apart and reached up your skirt. His warm hands pressed onto the front of your panties and began rubbing.

                “A-aah!” You arched your back and moaned deeply. You were ashamed you had made such a loud noise. Yet you couldn’t help it when your mouth had already been open to speak. He must have done that on purpose. Said something you just had to comment on. And then caught you by surprise when your lips were parted so you would moan even louder. You covered your mouth in embarrassment by the perverted man’s actions. He really was too good at this game.

                “Aww, don’t be like that, baby. Onii-san wants to hear your pretty voice~” Yamato teased.

You didn’t know he would go this far. And you were completely unprepared. Yamato didn’t care if the game was only seven minutes long. He wanted you all to himself, and he wanted to claim you as his.

                His finger tips began stroking the front of your panties at a slow, torturous rate. You began panting, completely desperate for his touch. You heard him chuckle, and realized he was pleased with your anxious reactions.

                “Does it feel good?” He smirked. “I bet you want more.”

                You lobbed your head to the side, hardly able to remain composed. The pressure you felt under your skirt was uncontrollably enticing. Yamato knew just how to please you and he was so good at it. His fingertips began rubbing tiny circles at the top of your panties. The whole time, your mind kept recalling the erogenous notion that one person alone was making you feel this way. All this amazing pleasure was coming from one person. One amazing person.

                “Yamato…-san!” You moaned weakly.

                Yamato muttered your name under his breath, in a deep lustful voice before grabbing your chin and forcing you to look upwards. It was dark. But you could make out the faint silhouette of a built man with spiky soft hair, and rectangular glasses.

                “Come on,” He growled. “Tell me you want more,” He commanded, whispering right above your lips. You could feel his warm breath close to your mouth. “Say it.”

                “Huh!?” You squealed, in alarm. You didn’t know what to say, and just squealed his name again. “Y…Yamato-san!”

                “Haha. Come on, Y/N. Be a good girl for Onii-san and tell me how good it feels,” Yamato ordered. He sounded quite satisfied with himself. “If you don’t, I’ll drown you in kisses. All over your body. Until your melting beneath me, begging for more.”

                You gasped, suddenly feeling his hand remove itself from under your skirt. The warmth began to fade. It was then when you realized how needy Yamato had made you. He must have noticed how distressed you were, feeling the absence of his body against yours, because he suddenly spoke up again.

                “I don’t mean to torture you, Y/N,” He smiled. “And I won’t. Just tell me you want more and I’ll give my everything to you.” He reached out again and caressed the side of your face. His gentle touch felt like a tease. It only made you crave more of him.

                Eventually, you couldn’t take it. “It feels really good…” You said, softer than a whispered. Your face was burning red, and he could surely feel it’s warmth with his hand on your cheek. You hesitated for a moment before finishing your sentence. “O…Onii-san…”

                Yamato’s eyes went wide. His jaw dropped slightly in alarm, making him emit the smallest of gasps. “Ah!” He covered his mouth. This time, he was the one blushing in embarrassment! His heart was pounding and he couldn’t believe he had just heard something so cute. It was rare for Yamato to get embarrassed. But he could get embarrassed around you at least, as he fell harder for you. And calling him Onii-san only made him fall faster. 

He suddenly burst out laughing. He wore proudest, most satisfied grin he had ever conjured. “Ahaha! Wow, I definitely wasn’t prepared for that! You’re even making me flustered!” He announced in absurdity. Then he pecked a quick kiss on your cheek. The simplest and sweetest gesture. “Happy birthday, birthday girl.”

                Your heart fluttered. Even after the torturous teasing, you could tell Yamato truly did care for you. He was a pervert. But a sweet pervert. You giggled as he lifted your hands and put them around his neck. Then, he leaned in and kissed your deeply.

                It was a long, steamy kiss filled with passion. You retuned the kiss gratefully, only falling for him more and more. You felt his hand begin to sneak up your skirt again. And this time, he tugged at your panties, preparing to take them off.

                You kept your arms around his neck, practically pulling him closer, signaling your permission.

“Say it again,” He groaned, into your lips. “Be a good girl and say it again.”

You sighed peacefully, relaxed with the most laid back man on earth. “Onii-san…~”

“Mm hell yeah…” Yamato moaned, ready to strip every part of your body.

But just before he could continue: You heard the door fly open.

                “OH! SEVEN MINUTES ARE UP!” Nagi’s voice announced.

                The closet was opened and the Idolish7 boys were revealed to be standing in the hallway, looking in on you and Yamato with wide eyes. Yamato swallowed nervously, his hand still up your skirt. Then he turned his head and glanced into the hall. “Uh…hey,” He laughed nervously. “Hehe.”

                “AAAHHHHHH!” Mitsuki screamed. He jumped onto Iori and desperately covered his little brother’s eyes. “Yamato! You pervert!” he yelled, in his little angsty voice. “Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!”

                “Nii-san!” Iori exclaimed, trying to balance Mitsuki on his back. “Please get down.”

                “Waaah! Why is Yamato on top of Y/N?” Riku blinked, cluelessly. “Did he trip?”

                “No, Riku. He didn’t trip,” Sogo informed. His face was a bright red.

                “Yama-san. Your hand is still up her skirt,” Tamaki pointed out.

                “Whoa!” Yamato removed his hand. Even his face was red. He stood up. Everyone stared at him in silence. Then, he began to laugh. That happy, carefree laugh he always summoned, even in the most _annoying situations_. “Ahaha! Looks like Onii-san has been caught! I hope I haven’t corrupted you kids too much,” he grinned. “Oi. Mitsu, go take the others back to the other room. Y/N and I are gonna finish.” He sat back down and crawled on top of you, like it was the most casual and confident thing ever

                “EHHHH!?” Mitsuki yelled. “Yamato! Your seven minutes are up!” he reminded. “That’s not how the game works!”

                Yamato shrugged. “Well then I’m making my own rules.” He smirked and then reached up to close the door. “Come get us again in seven minutes. That’s all I need.” He locked the door and then kissed you passionately again.

                “YAMA-!”

                “Mph!” You couldn’t believe it. Yamato was so bold and confident. You melted into his lips, feeling him smile as he kissed you. You were able to hear Mitsuki yelling on the other side of the door for a moment, before he sighed in defeat and left with the others. You were finally alone with Yamato again. And you couldn’t be happier.

                “I wasn’t acting when I said you’d make a great girlfriend, you know…” He whispered. “We should date. Let’s go out drinking after this!”


	3. Mitsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I love Mitsuki so much and I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do XD

You were never one to care about parties. And you’ve never cared to do anything special for your birthday either. To you, birthdays were just like any other normal day. That was…until today. Your best friend, Tsumugi Takanashi knew you well. And she came up with a plan to throw you the best birthday party every. Colorful decorations, delicious cake, and a special gift just for you. Oh yeah. Tsumugi knew just what to get you.

Idolish7 would be coming to your party to sing just for you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You had been their fan since they first debuted and nearly had a heart attack when the seven boys walked through the front door. They were so adorable and funny in real life! Especially your favorite. He was so charming in person. You couldn’t help but steal repeated glances of him from across the room throughout the night. And to your surprise, you caught him glancing at you too.

It was an amazing night. Celebrating with your friends and your idols! After cake, you were ready to say thanks and goodbye. However, one of your friends had other ideas. We all have that one slutty friend. No, it wasn’t Tsumugi. She ended up talking everyone into a game of seven minutes in heaven. And the next thing you knew, all the boys were writing their names on little papers, and putting them inside a hat. Even the Idolish7 boys joined! Your heart was racing. You had never done anything like this before. Everyone fell silent, as all attention turned to you- the birthday girl. Swallowing nervously, you slowly reached into the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper. You spoke up and read the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Mitsuki!” You read aloud. You suddenly realized you had sounded way too enthusiastic. “Um! M-Mitsu-“

                “OH! Mitsuki!” Nagi suddenly blurted. “Y/N just pulled your name! No fair! No fair!” He yelled, waving his arms in the air angrily. “I am so jealous!” He pouted.

                Yamato took another drink of his beer before setting it down. “Damn it. I really wanted Y/N to get me instead,” He commented. “She’s obviously the cutest girl here.” He smirked over at you.

                You were blushing deeply, hearing all the remarks about you. But then you turned your attention to boy on the couch across from you. “Mitsuki…” You whispered. “I-“

                Mitsuki suddenly jumped up. He rose to his feet with such speed it made everyone turn their attention to him. He was looking down, shadows covering his eyes. But slowly he looked up and made direct eye contact with you, with his sunshiny eyes. “You really…pulled my name?” He asked.

                You blinked. “Yeah.” You showed him the little paper in your hand. “It’s yours, right?”

                For some reason, Mitsuki looked like he was about to cry. He clenched a hand onto his heart and shivered for a moment, looking overwhelmed with emotion. Mitsuki always had low self-esteem. Perhaps he was regretting putting his name in the hat. You were about to tell him to forget about playing. But before you could, Mitsuki reacted:

                “Hell yeah! Take that, Nagi!" He jumped into the air, like way too high. “I can’t believe it! She really pulled my name! She did! I’m so happy!” He smiled in delight. 

                You swallowed. Is he… overwhembled with happiness!?

                “Y/N!” Mitsuki called. He ran up to your and grabbed your hands in his. “I’m so glad you picked me. Trust me, I’m much kinder than these other guys!” He laughed. Then he leaned in and whispered behind his hand. “The other guys are perverted. Especially Yamato.”

                “I heard that!” Yamato yelled.

                Nagi laughed. “This is GREAT!” He announced. He lunged at you and Mitsuki, putting his arms around both of you. “Tonight will be a wonderful night for love! The stars are aligned for you two to be together!”

                “Ah! N-Nagi!” Mitsuki yelled, annoyed when Nagi grabbed you and him. His sunset orange eyes stared at Nagi's arm around you for a moment. Then he frowned. “Ok! Ok! Let go of her, you beanpole!” He started fidgeting around.

                You couldn’t help but giggle. Mitsuki was so cute! You had almost forgotten you were about to play such a dirty game like seven minutes in heaven. But you were quickly reminded, as the crowd began ushering you towards the closet.

                “I can’t believe Mitsu is getting more action than me tonight,” Yamato sighed.

                “Eh!? What’s that supposed to mean!?” Mitsuki yelled. "I totally deserve-!"

                “Nii-san,” Iori poked his brother in the arm. “What’s going on? What’s this about a game?” He was clueless.

                The look on Mitsuki’s face was priceless. His jaw dropped, and eyes widened in horror. He didn’t want his little brother to know what the older people were doing. “AHH! Iori! We’re just… going to play hide and seek! Yeah! Go hide!” He swatted his little arms around.

                You giggled.

                Iori frowned. “What? Why should I hide?”

                “Urg!! Ok! I’ll hide then! I’ll hide with Y/N!” Mitsuki declared. He grabbed your hand and pulled your into the closet with him.

                You stumbled after him in alarm. "Ah! Mitsuki-san!"

                “Eh!? Nii-san, wait!” Iori reached out, trying to get to his brother.

                Nagi chuckled and winked at Mitsuki. “Be _gentle_ and _loving_ desu! Y/N is beautiful. Y/N, you may be wondering why Mitsuki is so eager to play. Well it’s because he admitted to me earlier that he likes y-!”

                “AAAAAHHHHH! OK! OK! BYE BYE BYE!” Mitsuki yelled. He shoved Nagi out of the closet and slammed the door. He breathed angrily, worked up from having to deal with everyone’s bullshit.

                You heard the boys chattering on the other side of the door for a moment. But soon, they began to trail off. You and Mitsuki were left alone in the dark closet.

                You could hardly see, only able to make out faint silhouettes. Yet you could witness Mitsuki’s petite figure in front of you. A moment of silence passed as your stared at his back, since he still faced the door. Then you swallowed nervously. “Um. What was…what was Nagi-san saying?” You asked.

                Mitsuki jolted and turned around. “Ahh, f-forget about that!” He waved his hands around. “Forget you heard anything! You didn’t hear anything! Wait, did you hear something? Did you hear what he said!?” He rambled. He lunged at you in fright. “Ah!” He gasped, accidentally tripping.

                “Mitsuki-san!” You yelped.

                He tripped right onto you, making your fall backwards. You both squealed in alarm, and the next thing you knew, you had fallen right onto your back. And Mitsuki had fallen right on top of you. Laying on the closet floor, you were disoriented for a moment. Then you rubbed your forehead and looked down. “Mitsuki-san, are you o-!?”

                “Mmnph!” Mitsuki’s words were muffled. He had fallen right on top of you, and into your breasts. His sparkly eyes went wide, as his face was pressed into you. His heart began to pound in humiliation, in shock of the lewd position he had found himself in. After a long moment of silence, Mitsuki lifted his head, just barely.

“Ah! I…I’m sorry!” He apologized. “I didn’t mean…!” He suddenly looked down. He stared at your chest for a moment. “Ah, I could have gotten hurt if I hadn’t fallen on something so soft,” He whispered. He continued to stare downward, as if in a trance. “So…soft…” He slowly reached out and cupped your left breast with his hand. He squeezed it gently, curious to feel the curves of your body. His hand felt warm on you. Somehow, you had no urge to push the adorable boy away. He felt around your chest for a moment, with just one hand. Stroking and massaging. It almost seemed as if he was doing it to pleasure you, not even caring to get joy himself. He continued to feel around you breasts, with his little hand.

                After a while, he gasped, realizing what he was doing. “Ah! Damn it! I’m becoming worse than Yamato!” He yelled, yanking away. "I'm so sorry!"

                His sudden outburst made you giggle. You covered your mouth, unable to hold back a happy chuckle from his adorable actions. You weren't mad at all. He was too sweet.

                “Eh!? Hey! What are you laughing at!?” Mitsuki pouted. He sat up, straddling your hips. “I’m not a pervert, you know! Please know that...” He folded his arms over his chest. “I would never ever do anything to hurt you, Y/N…b-because…I care about you,” He admitted. “Plus it’s your birthday! And birthdays are awesome! Did you know your cake came from my parent’s bakery shop!? That’s why it was so sweet!” He giggled, getting off track. He spent a moment giggling before recalling the current circumstance. “Sorry. You probably think I talk too much.”

                “No, no!” You responded. “I admire you for that, Mitsuki-san. You’re always so energetic and outgoing. And fun!”

                Yet you instantly regretted what you had said. Your laughter ceased as you suddenly noticed Mitsuki frowning at you. Yet you didn’t know why he was frowning. You had just complimented him! He leaned down towards you and caressed the side of your face with his palm. “You think I’m _fun_?” He asked, in a lower tone than usual. He stroked the side of your cheek, causing you to blush into his palm. “You have no idea. Everyone just sees me as the cute, short member of Idolish7. Like I'm some sort of child. I assure you, don't think of childish fun when you see me..." He growled. "Let me show you how fun I can really be…”  You had never seen such a dominant side of Mitsuki before! It was quite exciting.

                “Mitsuki-sa-!”

                “Hush,” Mitsuki ordered. “Haha! I’m serious, I’m not a pervert! If anything, I’m perfectly appropriate for my age,” He insisted. Then he grinned. “Sex doesn't have to be some scary, dirty, bad thing. We can make it fun, you know? I want you to f-feel good with me..." He whispered. "I want to make you happy in ways no one else can.” He traced your bottom lip with his thumb, practically teasing you. Then he smiled kindly. “Hey, Y/N? You’re really pretty…” He suddenly smiled. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

                “Mph!”

                It was your first kiss. And it was everything you could have ever dreamed of. Mitsuki’s lips were so soft. They curved into yours perfectly, gliding and slithering around. He was quite the forward kisser, much like his personality! Gentle at times, ensuring you were comfortable. But everynow and then he would speed up, with his plentiful energy. His lips were smooth, like a baby’s. He deepened the passionate kiss, playfully licking his tounge at the corner of your mouth.

                “Ahaha! Mitsuki~!” You giggled.

                Mitsuki giggled too. “Your lips are so sweet, Y/N!” He praised, in between kisses. He continued to repeatedly nip at your lips, both of you laughing and smiling. Yet you didn’t know why you were smiling. You just felt so happy! Mitsuki was making you so happy.

                You slipped your arms around his neck and he made a little noise, falling deeper into your lips. “Mnya!”

                The noise was so precious, you only giggled more. Mitsuki cooed your name and then began pecking gentle kisses on your neck. “Oi. I-ignore that noise. I wasn't moaning at all!" He insisted. He nibbled on your collar. "Damn it, why are you so cute?"

                You gasped, covering your mouth. Did Mitsuki Izumi just call you cute!? DID GOD JUST CALL YOU HOLY!? Your heart swelled with joyful emotions, ecstatic by his compliment. Mitsuki was without a doubt, the cutest person you knew. He had been your favorite Idolish7 member since their debut. And you supported him ever since. You didn’t understand why others didn’t favor him as much. He was so precious! And he just called you _cute_!? That was most insane compliment ever! _He_ was the cute one! Hearing him address you as cute in that cheerful voice of his made you melt.

                You had gotten so lost in lovey-dovey thoughts, you didn’t even notice when his fingers began undoing the buttons to your shirt.

                “Mitsu-!”

                “I can’t believe someone as beautiful as you… is even indulging me right now…” Mitsuki whispered. He continued unbuttoning your shirt. One button at a time. “When I was younger, girls never really paid attention to me. You’re the first one…to smile so much around me. That’s all I really want!” He announced, choking on his words. He sounded like he was going to cry. “Y/N… Thank you for smiling for me.” He dried his tears on his sleeve. He sniffled, overwhelmed with his feelings.

                Your heart was pounding. Mitsuki was able to spark so much emotion in people. It was beautiful. Your shirt was completely open and only your bra covered your chest. Mitsuki looked down at you with sparkling eyes. You fidgeted a bit, covering your bra. It was quite embarrassing. But all you had to do was recall who you were with- the amazing Mitsuki Izumi. There was no reason to be scared. You trusted him with all your heart. And all he wanted was to make you smile.

                “Shit...My heart is racing so much...” Mitsuki whispered. Then he realized that made him sound really awkward and inexperienced. "Uh! I mean... Let's get this off you!" He declared, going to remove your bra.

                You were so caught up in his cuteness you hardly noticed your bra being taken off. “Ah! M-Mitsuki-san!” You covered your bare breasts in fright.

                “Woah,” Mitsuki blinked, as if amazed. “Boobies...”

                “Pft!” You suddenly laughed. That sounded funny in his voice.

                “Ah. OI! What's so funny?” Mitsuki snapped.  

                “N-nothing!" You laughed more. "Haha!” 

                Mitsuki rolled his eyes, yet his cheeks were blushing a bright pink. Apparently he didn’t know grown men didn’t use that word. “Hey hey, Y/N. Can I touch you?” He asked eagerly. "Please?"

                He sounded too excited for some reason. But it meant a lot that he asked, rather than just taking. You nodded shyly, giving him permission.

                The next thing you knew, Mitsuki’s two hands were cupping your breasts. You had never felt anything like that before. His hands were so tiny! But they were so warm too. You managed to squeak his name out weakly, just as he began feeling you up. His hands massaged and squeezed your breasts gently. Yet he began to go rougher, the more you got use to it. His finger tips began rolling over your nipples, teasing you, and wanting to see you melt.

                “Jiggle jiggle.”

                “Mitsuki.”

                “Sorry.”

                He leaned down, face hovering over your chest. Then he kissed you deeply, lips trailing down your neck, lower and lower. He licked your neck. Then made it to your breasts. He kissed your breasts and then began sucking on your left nipple.

                You moaned upon contact, lobbing your side to the head. It felt incredibly good. Mitsuki did everything he could to pleasure you. He nibbled on your left side, as his fingers began to twist and poke at your right side. You reached out and began petting his hair. His fluffy hair was so soft. You combed through it greatfully, pulling gently whenever you felt the pleasure escalate. His teeth on your nipples made you feel hot all over. Burning, itchy. Yet it wasn't scary, as one may think it could be. It was... _fun._

                Mitsuki felt you tug at his messy hair and nibbled more on the places you craved. You moaned again. Then Mitsuki started to moan. His yelps were so highpitched and desperate. You looked down to see his hips grinding into yours. Then suddenly, You felt something hard. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa you had given Mitsuki an erection. You felt satisfied knowing you had aroused him, and began to grind your hips back against his.

                “Aaah!” Mitsuki moaned into your breasts. It tickled when he did that, feeling like a vibration. “Nn…S-sorry…” He sobbed. “Damn it! I didn’t mean to get hard! Ignore that!” He yelled in aggravation. He flicked his tounge over your nipple once more before sitting up, and covering his crotch in embarrassment. “W-we should stop now…b-because…”

                You looked at him in confusion when he sat up. Why did he seem nervous? Mitsuki rarely got nervous. He was always so boastful and confident. You couldn't help but wonder what had shaken him. You titled you head, displaying your perplexity at his sudden action.

                “Ah! Don't look at me like that!" Mitsuki covered his eyes. "You're cute and I don't want to disappoint you!" He stammered, at a loss for words. You heard him gulp with fright. "B-because…I…! Um! Hey, Y/N, I trust you. So you'd never laugh at me. Right?” He suddenly asked.

                You blinked. You didn’t know what he was talking about. But you answered his question with honesty, regardless. “I’d never be cruel to you, Mikki.”

                _“MI-!?”_ He stuttered, blushing deeply. Blushing just for you. He shook his head, trying to calm down. It appeared as though your opinion really matter to him. “The truth is…” He trailed off. “Um. It’s…it’s… IT'S SMALL!” He admitted, horriified to say such words. His face was burning red. “I know I’m short for my age, or whatever! And I hate that more than anything! But… that means my whole body is small…u-understand!?” He asked. He wigled around, holding his front. “I want to please you more than anything…but I…” He looked down in shame. "I d-don't know if...I...I-"

                Your face was red. You finally understood what he was implying. “Mikki, I don’t care about something like that," You stated. “All I want…is someone to make me smile.”

                Mitsuki perked up. His eyes glowed with optimism, like he had just heard the most amazing words. “Really!?” He gasped, grinning ear to ear. He was thrilled to hear that from you. It was truly the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. “YATAAA! Y/N! You’re totally amazing!” He exclaimed. “I can make you smile! I promise to make you smile! Ok?!” He called. He dove back in and smashed his lips into yours.

                "Mmn!" You kissed him back, feeling overwhelming joy. You had never felt so happy in your life! And you knew that with Mitsuki, your happiness would only grow. You felt his erection poking in between your legs. You accidentally moaned into his lips. And that simple reaction made him _astonishingly confident_. He lavished your lips, wanting to please you more and more. It felt like heaven and you wished you could stay there forever, drowning in happiness with Mitsuki Izumi. 

                But suddenly, you heard a voice:

                “MITSUUUUUUUUKI~!!!” Nagi hollered. The closet door flew open and the Idolish7 boys were revealed to be standing in the hallway. They all gasped when they saw the position you and Mitsuki were in.

                “Eh?” Mitsuki looked up from sucking on your breasts. “AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” He screamed. He grabbed your shirt and yanked it shut, to cover your body. “Nagi!!! I’m gonna kill you!”

                “OH! But Mitsuki, the game is over!” Nagi informed. “Your seven minutes are up!”

                “Whoa! Hahahaha! Way to slay the birthday girl, Mitsu!” Yamato burst out laughing. "Man, I'm so jealous! And so drunk. But mostly jealous!" He proclaimed. "No wait. Definately more drunk. Asdfghjklkjhgfd."

                Riku covered his eyes. "Uwahhh! W-we should leave them alone, guys! We should let them continue!" He yelped, drowning in embarassment. 

                "Tch. Yes. You should," Mitsuki growled. 

                "Ah! W-we should!?" Sogo gasped. 

                 Mitsuki blushed harder. "AH! Wait, did I say that outloud!?"

                “Mikki is a perv!” Tamaki pointed into the closet in amusment. "Perv perv perv! Mikki likes boobs!"

                "Nii-san did what?" Iori wandered over to everyone else in confusion. “Nii-san. Hide and seek was quite boring. No one seemed to be hiding," He stated. “Huh? Did you even move from the closet!?”

                Mitsuki looked at Iori. Then at you. Then at Iori. Then back at you again. He smiled. “Ahaha!” He burst out laughing. “Sorry, Iori! Y/N and I started playing a different game.”

                “Huh?” Iori asked. "What game!? Nii-san, what are you talking about?"

                Mitsuki chuckled and glanced at you. He winked, making your heart skip a beat. “Shh. It’s our little secret!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)our ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)little ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)secret( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Tamaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! This fanfiction has only existed for a few days but it already has way more hits than I thought it would get! Thanks guys! I'm so glad the Idolish7 fandom seems strong!!!  
> Enjoy the Tamaki chapter~!

You were never one to care about parties. And you’ve never cared to do anything special for your birthday either. To you, birthdays were just like any other normal day. That was…until today. Your best friend, Tsumugi Takanashi knew you well. And she came up with a plan to throw you the best birthday party every. Colorful decorations, delicious cake, and a special gift just for you. Oh yeah. Tsumugi knew just what to get you.

Idolish7 would be coming to your party to sing just for you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You had been their fan since they first debuted and nearly had a heart attack when the seven boys walked through the front door. They were so adorable and funny in real life! Especially your favorite. He was so charming in person. You couldn’t help but steal repeated glances of him from across the room throughout the night. And to your surprise, you caught him glancing at you too.

It was an amazing night. Celebrating with your friends and your idols! After cake, you were ready to say thanks and goodbye. However, one of your friends had other ideas. We all have that one slutty friend. No, it wasn’t Tsumugi. She ended up talking everyone into a game of seven minutes in heaven. And the next thing you knew, all the boys were writing their names on little papers, and putting them inside a hat. Even the Idolish7 boys joined! Your heart was racing. You had never done anything like this before. Everyone fell silent, as all attention turned to you- the birthday girl. Swallowing nervously, you slowly reached into the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper. You spoke up and read the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Ta…Tamaki Y-Yotsuba…” You read aloud. You rubbed your eyes in disbelief. No way! Did you just pull the name of your best boy!?

                “Ha! I knew you’d pull my name!” Tamaki suddenly jumped up from the couch. Then he yawned and ruffled his blue hair around lazily. “I’m glad you picked me, Y/N. We’ll have lots of fun, ok?” He grinned, seeming way too casual and prepared for this.

                “Tamaki-kun!” Sougo yelled. “You can’t be serious! Someone like you playing…this perverted game!? You’re way too immature!”

                “HUH!?” Tamaki looked over at his partner in a conflicted anger. “What’s that supposed to mean? Sou-chan. Shut up. Y/N pulled my name fair and square. I’m the perfect one for her anyways,” He shrugged. Your heart skipped a beat. But your joy ceased when you saw the way was Sougo glaring at Tamaki.

                “You don’t understand anything!” Sougo snapped. He turned to you and yanked the little piece of paper out of your hand. “Give me that, please!” He snatched up the paper and verified Tamaki’s name was on it. For some reason, you could literally see the light drain from his eyes. His shoulders slumped in defeat and his lip quivered. “She really…pulled your name…” He whispered in disbelief.

                You didn’t know why Sougo suddenly seemed so depressed. But you didn’t like seeing him like that, nonetheless. “Sougo-san?” You asked. “Are you ok?”

                Sougo looked over at you. He seemed to be holding back tears. “I… I apologize,” He snapped out of his trance and threw the little paper to the floor. “Tamaki-kun. Listen to me. You better be kind to Y/N-san. Don’t hurt her at all with your childish and reckless tendencies.”

                “HUH!?” Tamaki’s jaw dropped. He clicked in tongue in agitation and began biting his lip, as if holding back an urge to lunge at Sougo and prove him wrong. “Tch. Say whatever you want. You’re just jealous.”

                “AAAH!” Sougo gasped so loudly, nearly everyone in the room looked. He covered his mouth, his face blushing the deepest shade of red. “I…! I am not…jealous…!”

                “Ahaha!” Tamaki suddenly burst out. “Oh god, you really are!” He laughed carelessly. “Sou-chan’s jealous! Jealous! Jealous~!”

                “Tamaki-kun!" Sougo pouted. "I am not!"

                Tamaki rolled his eyes. “Ok ok. Enough.” He reached over and grabbed your hand. He squeezed your palm in his. “Y/N-chan and I are going to go play now. Come get us in seven minutes, or however this thing works. Byeeeee~” He walked off, pulling your behind him.

                You gasped and stumbled after the tall male. You were alarmed for so many reasons. Was Sougo really jealous? Were you really about to play seven minutes in heaven with the sexy Tamaki Yotsuba? And…what did Tamaki just call you?

                He had used the first syllable of your name and then added “chan” on the end. You knew he usually nicknamed people. But it felt incredibly special hearing that special nickname in his voice. It was unique, and just for you. Your heart fluttered.

                Tamaki found a closet and opened it. “In you go~” He hummed, shoving you inside. You gasped and stumbled into the darkness. The next thing you knew, the closet door was shut and you were trapped inside with Tamaki. It was so dark. You could barely make out faint silhouettes. It was dead silent, until all you could hear was the pounding of your racing heart. You were so scared. Why had Sougo been so worried? Was Tamaki’s childishness truly something to be concerned about? Tamaki rarely took anything serious, and always acted in the spur of the moment to satisfy himself. Could Sougo had been right? Would Tamaki hurt you!?

                “Nom nom. Mm. Myn.” Your train of thought crashed as little noises broke through the silence. You didn’t know what the little grinding noises were and looked around. “T-Tamaki-san?” You asked.

                “Nm. What?” Tamaki’s voice mumbled.

                “Uh…what are you do-“

                “Mnn. So good.”

                You gasped. “Tamaki-san did you bring pudding in here!?” You hollered in surprise. You stared down at Tamaki sitting in the corner of the closet. He was holding a tiny cup of Ousama pudding and nibbling on a spoon. “Mm?” He blinked up at you with his sapphire eyes. He looked really cute like that. But you couldn’t help but sigh.

                Tamaki took another bite of his pudding. Then he blinked at you, not understanding why you were disappointed. He dipped the spoon back into the cup and gathered more of the yummy dessert. “Do you…want some?” He extended the spoon up to you. “We can share…I guess. If you want. Whatever…” He blushed a little.

                The sight of Tamaki offering someone pudding was rare. Your jaw dropped in surprise. It was such a silly gesture. But you couldn’t help but feel delighted. You slowly sat down next to him, smiling. “Really?”

                Tamaki nodded. “Say ahh,” He ordered. He gathered pudding on the spoon. Then without warning, he thrust the spoon into your mouth, feeding you.

                “Nm!” You gasped, completely alarmed. Your eyes went wide. Having Tamaki feed you was quite cute. You began to eat the pudding off the spoon, and then thanked him for the sweet gesture.

                Tamaki shrugged. “It’s no big deal…”

                But the truth was, you had never seen him share his pudding with anyone before. And especially not feed it to them. You watched as Tamaki continued to eat off the spoon himself, finishing the pudding. Then you realized that was practically an indirect kiss. Whoa. However, you suddenly felt dejected. It seemed as though you would be sitting in the closet with your favorite idol for seven minutes, while he did nothing but ate pudding. You sighed.

                “Done!” Tamaki suddenly exclaimed.

                “Huh?”

                “Ok we can do the thing now,” Tamaki decided. He tossed the pudding cup and spoon to the side. Then without warning, he tackled you down.

                “Ah!” You yelped.

                The next thing you knew, you were laying on your back. And Tamaki was pinning you down. Your eyes went wide in astonishment. Did he seriously make you wait just to finish his damn pudding!?

                “Y/N-chan~” Tamaki yawned. “I’ve never played this game before,” He admitted. “Maybe I should just get another Ousama pudding.”

                You gasped, laying there completely defenseless. You suddenly knew what it was like to feel like Sougo. NOT BECAUSE YOU WERE EROTICALLY BEING PINNED DOWN BY TAMAKI OR ANYTHING! But just because you were having to deal with Tamaki’s nonsense. He wasn’t listening to you, and was only thinking of his own interests.

                “Hey hey. Are you listening? I said I’ve never played this before~” Tamaki slurred. “So tell me, Y/N-chan. Am I doing it right?” He suddenly grabbed your wrists and pinned your hands above your head.

                You gasped. “Tamaki-san!”

                “Answer me,” Tamaki commanded. He used one hand to keep your wrists pinned. And then used his other hand to tilt your chin closer to his. “Am I doing this right?”

                You gazed deeply into his blue eyes. His eyes were so beautiful you felt like you were hypnotized by them. Swallowing nervously, you gave in. “You’re doing it right…” You squeezed the words out.  

                A devilish smirk suddenly spread across Tamaki’s face. He grinned with approval, very satisfied with your submission. “Heh heh. Awesome,” He chuckled. He didn’t seem to know what he was doing. And had absolutely nothing planned, acting only on pure instincts. Yet something about that was…exciting. You grew eager of what he would do next, as your experienced new pleasurable feelings together.

                “Ok. Now you gotta tell me what feels good,” Tamaki instructed. He chuckled to himself and lifted your shirt up. You shivered as your stomach was revealed. It was only your stomach. But you couldn’t help but tremble. Tamaki leaned down, his soft hair prickling your skin. It tickled, and made you shiver even more. But before you could speak, Tamaki began pressing kisses on your stomach. “Mmn. Ah. Mm…” He groaned, his lips lavishing your torso.

                You arched your back in pleasure. “Tamaki-…san!”

                “Y/N-chan. You better answer me. Or I’ll punish you,” Tamaki suddenly growled.

                “Ah! Punishment!?” You squealed in confusion. You looked down at him nervously. He was making such an erotic expression, trailing kisses all over your stomach. His eyelids were low, but he made direct eyecontact with you. Gliding his tongue across your tummy, you felt yourself melting away.

                “Answer me. I'm an idiot, ok? I'm bad at like, reading people's emotions and stuff," Tamaki explained. "So you gotta tell me yourself what feels good.” He suddenly latched onto one place on your stomach and began sucking.

                It was a strange, unfamiliar sensation. His lips felt very hot. And he looked drop dead sexy looming over you like that. “It feels…g-good…” You whispered.

                Tamaki pulled his mouth off and wiped his lips. “Hehe. Good,” He smirked. There was now a tiny red mark on your stomach. A hickey! He gazed at it longingly and traced it gently with his fingertips. It only made you shudder even more. “I’m gonna cover your whole body in my marks, Y/N-chan,” He explained. “That way, I can claim every inch of your body as mine.”

                Your heart was pounding! Was this really happening!? You couldn’t believe it. “Tamaki-san you don’t have to…!” You covered your face in humiliation. “And please turn off the light!” You begged.

                “Eh? Why?” Tamaki blinked. “I like the light being on because then I can see your pretty face.”

                “That’s not right! In seven minutes in heaven, all lights are supposed to be o-!” You froze. You stopped explaining the dirty game to lower your jaw in surprise. “Wh…what did you just call me?” You asked in suspicion.

                “Meh. The light switch is too far away,” Tamaki shrugged, lazily.

                “Tamaki-san!” You sounded like Sougo when he scolded him.

                Tamaki pouted, hearing you snap at him. “Ahhhhh stop yelling stop stop stop~!” He whined, covering his ears. “You said I was making you feel good! That means I’m playing the game right!” He declared. “You’re worse than Sou-chan. Quit complaining and let me do my thing.”

                “Ta-!” You were about to shout at him again. But suddenly, Tamaki made a move. He quickly ripped his shirt off and threw it to the side. His toned abs and muscles were revealed. He ran a hand through his messy hair and looked down at you seductively. He licked his lips, making you heart jump in excitement. He looked drop dead sexy.

                Tamaki was younger than the other members, but he was definatly mature. His built stature was mesmerizing, so strong and gorgeous. You couldn’t stop staring at Idolish7’s sexiest member. Over and over, the same thought played through your mind: This is all for me. He’s doing this all for me.

                And he was.

                “Y/N-chan~~~” Tamaki purred. “I bet you would look good in my clothes. Like my gray kitty jacket or my ousama pudding shirt,” He remarked. It made you feel special because it sounded like something a boyfriend would say to his girlfriend. “But…” He suddenly rubbed the back of his neck. “You’d look good without clothes too.” He suddenly smirked.

                “MPH!” Without hesitation, Tamaki leaned down and slammed his lips into yours. You tasted his sweet lips, which were as delicious as pudding. It had happened so fast you had no time to react. And your mind went blank. He was a rough, passionate kisser. He would do anything to get what he wanted. Pressing forwards, his tongue licked your bottom lip, seeking entrance into your mouth. You fidgeted around, desperately trying to stay in control. But Tamaki was wild and spontaneous. He reached down and snuck a hand up your shirt, resting it on your stomach. His hands were so cold, it made you yelp and jump in reaction. You accidentally released the most adorable noise, at his mercy. Tamaki chuckled, then quickly seized the opportunity to force his tongue into your mouth.

                Instantly, warmth spread to every part of your body. Your toes curled, your heart skipped, and you felt a swarm of butterflies in your stomach. Tamaki was the most amazing kisser! You closed your eyes and moaned softly as he deepened the passionate connection. The sloppy kiss continued, as his tongue began to explore the inside of your mouth.

Smothering you in affection, you felt like you could hardly breathe. He began rubbing his hand on your stomach, up and down at a torturous rate. You knew what he was doing. He wanted to hear your reactions. But you wouldn’t let him see such an embarrassing side of you.

                “Hey hey. Moan for me, ok?” Tamaki pleaded. “I wanna hear your voice.”

                You struggled to speak in between the kisses. “N…no…I won’t…”

                “Hmph.” Tamaki was unamused. He kissed your lips again before growling at you. “Come on~ Come on~ I wanna see your face get flustered. And I wanna hear you groan my name,” He chuckled. You suddenly felt a hand on your inner thigh. “If you don’t give me what I want, I’ll take it.”

                You looked down in shock, seeing him beginning to spread your legs. Damn it! Why was he so childish!? He was like a kid, treating you like a sweet piece of candy. Savoring your taste, not wanting to share you with anyone. And when he was denied of you, he would steal you away. Because he was addicted to you.

                No.

                He wasn’t a child treating you like candy.

                He was Tamaki Yotsuba.

                And he was treating you like a spoonful of Ousama pudding.

                “You taste really sweet, y’know,” Tamaki licked his lips. “Hey. Why do you keep staring at me like that? You wanna touch?” He asked casually.

                “Eh?” You blinked.

                “You don’t have to ask. C’mon, touch me,” He ordered. “I’m yours.” He grabbed your hand and pressed it onto his abs.     

                HOLY SHIT HIS ABS WERE SO NICE AND HARD ASDFGHJTKMQWNM.

                The blush on your face must have darkened, because a successful grin spread across his face. “You like that?” He grinned. He began stroking your hand on his stomach, so you could feel his body. The rises and falls of his curves. The stiffness of his muscles. And the softness of his skin. How was someone so beautiful? You couldn’t look away from his gorgeous body.

                “Jeeze. You’re hopeless, Y/N-chan~” Tamaki sighed. “Mm. But your hands feel really nice~ Touch me more~” He purred. He yanked you forwards, forcing you to crawl on top of him.

                Soon, he was on his back, and you were straddling his torso. It felt so lewd, spreading your legs over his body. Tamaki chuckled. “Oh yeah…” He groaned, rubbing your palms on his chest. You felt his muscular chest, and your fingertips grazed across his nipples. He moaned, loving every touch. Hearing Tamaki moan was the most amazing thing. Hearing that gorgeous voice your loved so much make erogenous and lustful groans was exhilarating.

                “T-Tamaki-san…” You squeaked, letting him glide your hands around his body. He was practically using your hands to pleasure himself. But you were getting pleasure too. Because suddenly, Tamaki began to move his hips.  

                Tamaki bounced his torso up and down gently, grinding his pants to your skirt. You gasped, feeling your entire body move to his rhythm. You began bouncing on him, practically riding him. Oh god. His voice was one thing. His body was another. He was obviously the best dancer in Idolish7. There was something about the way he moved, the way he shifted his body in the most incredible ways- it could entrance anyone. And now, seeing him move his body with the intent to pleasure you was mindbreaking. You gasped repeatedly, submitting to his movement.

                “Heh heh. Cute,” Tamaki laughed. He reached up and grabbed your waist, holding your sides to move your body up and down. And the whole time, he didn’t stop moving his hips. He was thrusting into you tenderly, in such a way it felt like unbearable teasing. You couldn’t help but despise the clothes separating you from him. You wanted your skirt off. And his pants off. Yet your train of thought crashed when you suddenly felt something hard between your legs. Oh god. You aroused Tamaki Yotsuba.

                “Ahh god yes…” Tamaki groaned, squeezing your waist harder, digging his nails into your sides. “You’re like a doll… My doll…” He sighed in pleasure. His arm muscles flexed as he bounced your waist onto his center. “My toy to play with…”

                “Tama~!”

“Y/N-chan, I want more. I want more!” He begged. He yanked you forwards and forced you into a kiss.

                _“MMPH!”_

                His tongue thrusted into your mouth, driving you into another passionate kiss. And the whole time, he never stopped grinding his hips. It felt so good. So damn good. Every inch of you burned, itched with the desire to be owned by him. You began kissing him back, rubbing your lips along his, lovingly. You never wanted it to end.

                “Y/N-chan. Am I playing the game right?” He moaned into your lips.

                _“Y-yes!”_ You gasped in pleasure.

                His lips curved into a smirk within the sloppy kiss. “Awesome.”

                The butterflies in your stomach were driving you crazy. You never wanted the moment to end. Mentally, you figured there must be about two minutes left. Since you had only been intimate for about five minutes now.

                But you had forgotten. Tamaki had spent the first two minutes in the closet eating pudding, and ignoring you.

                Without warning, the door suddenly flew open:

                “Tamaki-san~! Time is up!” Riku’s cheerful voice called.  

                “Whoa! Is Y/N on the top? Haha! I didn’t know you were into that, Tama,” Yamato teased.

                Mitsuki burst out laughing. “Wow Tamaki! I didn’t expect you to get this far! I thought you would just sit in the corner eating pudding the whole time!”

                “Hm. By the looks of it, he seems to have done that as well.” Iori noticed the empty pudding cup in the corner.

                “OH! Tamaki! Did you treat her right!?” Nagi suddenly yelled. “There are lovebites all over her neck!”

                You gasped, and put a hand on your neck. You couldn’t see it. But it felt so warm there. Tamaki smirked up at you. “Heh. I marked her as my own,” He proclaimed. “So all you annoying guys better back off, ok!? Y/N-chan is mine now and I’m hers!” He yelled. He shifted you off of him so you were able to sit next to each other. “Right~?” He leaned closely to you.

                You blushed, but couldn’t help but giggle.

                Yet suddenly, your attention turned to someone else. The white haired boy with lavender eyes who hadn’t said a word since the door opened. “Sougo-san…” You whispered.

                Everyone’s attention turned to Sougo, who was standing in the hallway, looking down. He seemed nervous. You all prepared for him to snap at Tamaki, like he usually did, and scold him for being so reckless. However, Sougo suddenly looked up. And a bright smile was painted on his face. “Ahaha! Ha!” He burst out laughing. He giggled, covering his mouth in embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Haha!” He couldn’t hold back his laughter. “It’s just that… I didn’t even think Tamaki knew what seven minutes in heaven was! I’m astonished he seems to have gotten this far. Haha!” He was bubbling with joy for his partner.

                Tamaki shrugged. “I figured it out,” He stated, proving he hadn’t known what the game was to begin with. But then he frowned. “EHH!? Sou-chan, quit laughing at me! I did really good! Tell him, Y/N-chan!” He looked at you. “Tell him I made you feel really good and you’re totally in love with me now!”

                Sougo blushed. “D-don’t make her say that!” He snapped. He sighed, a small smile on his face. “I’m happy for you two. I can’t think of a better person to deal with Tamaki-kun’s carelessness,” He teased. “You’re lovely together.”

                “Hey!” Tamaki pouted.

You couldn’t help but smile. Sougo still seemed slightly jealous. But he was also genuinely happy for you and Tamaki. And the fact that he said you and Tamaki were good together made your heart race.

Tamaki laughed happily, seeing you smile. “Sweeter than pudding…”


	5. Sougo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS MY SPIRIT CHAPTER AND I LOVE SOUGO SO MUCH.

              You were never one to care about parties. And you’ve never cared to do anything special for your birthday either. To you, birthdays were just like any other normal day. That was…until today. Your best friend, Tsumugi Takanashi knew you well. And she came up with a plan to throw you the best birthday party every. Colorful decorations, delicious cake, and a special gift just for you. Oh yeah. Tsumugi knew just what to get you.

Idolish7 would be coming to your party to sing just for you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You had been their fan since they first debuted and nearly had a heart attack when the seven boys walked through the front door. They were so adorable and funny in real life! Especially your favorite. He was so charming in person. You couldn’t help but steal repeated glances of him from across the room throughout the night. And to your surprise, you caught him glancing at you too.

It was an amazing night. Celebrating with your friends and your idols! After cake, you were ready to say thanks and goodbye. However, one of your friends had other ideas. We all have that one slutty friend. No, it wasn’t Tsumugi. She ended up talking everyone into a game of seven minutes in heaven. And the next thing you knew, all the boys were writing their names on little papers, and putting them inside a hat. Even the Idolish7 boys joined! Your heart was racing. You had never done anything like this before. Everyone fell silent, as all attention turned to you- the birthday girl. Swallowing nervously, you slowly reached into the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper. You spoke up and read the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Sougo Osaka,” You read aloud. The handwriting was so messy and illegible. You could hardly believe it belonged to the neat and proper Sougo Osaka. “Um… is this really Sougo’s?” You asked. You were suspicious instantly. 

                “You pulled Sougo’s name!?” Riku exclaimed. “Ahh I’m so jealous. Jealous th-that you pulled his name instead of mine! Not jealous that you get to go in the closet with Sougo!” He blushed.

                “Nanase-san what the fuck,” Iori commented.

                “Oooh! Sougo! Y/N pulled your name!” Mitsuki called. “Get up, Sougo! Get up!” He bounced up and down.

                “H-huh?” Sougo looked up. He had been sitting in a chair with his head down. When his name was called, he looked around in confusion. “What’s going on?”

                “Seven minutes in heaven! Duh! It was your idea to play, Sou!” Yamato reminded.

                “It was?” Sougo asked.

                “YES! About an hour ago you suggested it!” Nagi nodded. “But now it’s finally Y/N’s turn! And she has pulled your name! So you better treat her sweetly! She is a fragile angel from heaven falling into your arms tonight!”

                “I…” Sougo looked around, in a daze. He suddenly made direct eye contact with you. You gasped. His violet eyes were so enchanting. He swallowed nervously, seeming quite shy. “I’m not sure…I…”

                “Get up, Sou-chan!!!” Tamaki suddenly burst out. He lunged at his partner and grabbed him. “You need to go play with Y/N. No excuses!” He picked up Sougo in his arms, and held him bridal style.

                “EH!? Hey, p-put me down!” Sougo scrambled around in Tamaki’s arms, weakly.

                “Tamaki, you only want Sougo to go in the closet so he can’t stop you from stealing more pudding from the snack table,” Riku giggled nervously.

                “Well. Yeah. Duh,” Tamaki rolled his eyes, as if it were obvious.

                “Put me down~! I wanna be put down!” Sougo sobbed.              

                “Haha. Come on, Sou. You’re a pervert. We all know it,” Yamato smirked. “Let’s go find a closet!”

                “Adventure!” Nagi cheered.

                The next thing you knew, you were forced to follow the others down the hallway. Once a closet was located, you were pushed inside.

                “I’ll come get you in seven minutes, Sou-chan. Or twenty. It depends how much pudding I feel like eating,” Tamaki said. He put Sougo down on the closet floor, at your feet.

                “Waaah! No no no!” Sougo pouted.

                “Have fun, Sou-chan,” Tamaki chuckled. “Y/N is really hot. You’re so lucky.”

                Sougo sniffled and rolled around on the floor. “TAA-KUN SHUT UP!!!” He yelled.

                You gasped. Did he just call Tamaki… Taa-kun!?

                Before you could say anything, the door slammed closed. You and Sougo were left alone in the silence. It was quite dark, though you could faintly make out outlines and silhouettes. You could see Sougo laying at your feet. “Um…Sougo-san?” You asked. “Are…are you…”

                “Hey Y/N? Sit down please,” Sougo’s voice ordered.

                You could tell the boy was distressed. You knew he was a bit self-conscious and sensitive. Perhaps he was too nervous to play such a perverted game. You sympathized, since you were a little scared as well. Obeying his command, you sat down on the floor, next to his body. “Sou-“

                “Nm.” Sougo suddenly rolled over. “I’m sorry we’re in this situation. I should have never suggested this game in the first place,” He apologized. “Though, I don’t even remember suggesting it.”

                You looked at the male as he laid down in front of you. “It’s, um, ok.”

                Sougo got up weakly and sat next to you. You both sat with your backs to the wall. “I’m probably the last person you want to be in here with. All the other guys are…better,” He blushed. “I bet you would have preferred Tamaki-kun. He’s tall and built nicely. He would be good for you…”

                You couldn’t help but feel your face get warmer at his words. “That’s not true at all, Sougo-san!” You defended. The truth was, Sougo was your favorite in Idolish7. To you, he was so precious and sweet. And you were drawn to his dark side. The moment you had pulled his name out of the hat, you heart raced. You couldn’t believe you were in a closet with your favorite idol. 

                “It’s ok. I know I’m not the best,” Sougo sighed. “Tamaki-kun is tall. And has a nice body. Strong muscles and hard abs… dreamy sky blue eyes…soft, fluffy hair…” He rambled, his gay showing. “I can already see him. Pinning you down and showering you with kisses. You look so perfect together…”

                You froze, imagining everything he said. It was so embarrassing but somehow exciting.

                Sougo continued. “He’d tease his lips down your body…kissing you more and more… until you're both so heated. I wish I could feel you like that…” He swallowed nervously. “He’s sexier than I am…I-I am…not good enough for you…” His voice trailed off. He sounded so depressed. “Y/N. I’m sorry.”

                You looked over at him. “Hm? Sorry for wh-“

                “This,” Sougo suddenly stated. Without warning he grabbed you and pulled you in. His lips crashed into yours, and you were suffocated in a startling kiss.

                “SOUGO-S-SAN! MN!”

                “Mmm… damn…yeah…” Sougo moaned into your lips. He grabbed your waist and held your body to his chest. His lips were soft, but he was using them in such a rough way. He kissed you deeper, abusing your lips with intense pleasure. His teeth nibbled your bottom lip, sending a chill down your spine and making you shudder. Overwhelming jolts of passion ran through your body like electricity. Sougo squeezed your waist tighter, nearly smothering you. It became hard to breath, as you drowned in his forceful kisses. How was he being so rough!?

                “So good~ I’m in heaven~” He hummed in delight. His arms weren’t that strong, but somehow the squeezing around your waist was really starting to cause pain. “I won’t let Tamaki-kun have you. I’ll take you now, and make you mine. That way, no one will be able to steal you from me,” He hissed. Then suddenly, herandomly began to laugh. “AHAHA! Y/N! You’re so funny, haha!”

                “Sougo-san! You’re…ah!” You gasped. His sudden yandere attitude had you afraid. “You’re hurting me!”

                “Eh?” Sougo snapped out of it. He quickly released your waist and blinked in confusion. Then, his lavender eyes began to tear up. “EHHHH? I’m sorry!” He dove onto the ground and laid down. He started rolling around like a log. “Waaaahh~!” He sobbed.

                It was in that moment when your theory was confirmed. “Sougo-san. You’re drunk,” You pointed out. You had been wondering about him all night, worried he was having too much to drink. But now you knew. No way would Sougo be acting so strange on his own! "You're drunk. Without a doubt," You declared.             

                “Huh? I don’t drunk. I drank,” He slurred. “Hehehe.”

                You sighed. Yet you couldn’t help but laugh a little. He was rather cute when drunk. Even cuter than usual. “No wonder you didn’t remember suggesting the game.” You reached out and pet his hair. It was so soft! So silky and smooth. Your fingertips glided through it with ease.

                “Hey Y/N wanna have sex?” Sougo suddenly asked.

                You froze, your hand still on his head. “WHAT!?”

                “Hnnggg….I’m so…so…Sougo~” Sougo slurred.

                “What?”

                “I'm so tired~” He continued to ramble. “Ahh I want my pillow!” He suddenly burst out. “I want! I want! I waaant~!”

                Your heart was pounding. “Sougo-san, I-“

                “Pillow!” Sougo cheered. He crawled up to you and rested his head on your lap. “Mmm. You’re so soft, Y/N. I could fall asleep right here~” He yawned. His voice hitched as he hiccupped from the alcohol. Then he nuzzled into your legs to take a nap. “Ah~”

                You looked down at the comfortable boy, laying on your knees. Sougo was a sweet boy. His personality was gentle and kind. Yet when he was drunk, he was so different. So random and spontaneous. Nonetheless, his cuteness never faded. He was still your adorable Sougo and you wanted to protect him. “Ok. Just go to sleep then,” You said.

                “No. I want sex,” Sougo recalled.

                “What!?”

                “Sex! Sex sex sex! Please~ Y/N It’s my birthday and I want to do sex~” Sougo clawed at you weakly with his hand. He obviously wasn’t thinking clearly, and was speaking eccentrically. There was no way he would ever say such things out loud.

                Yet that realization made you wonder…

                THEN DID HE OFTEN THINK THESE THINGS IN HIS MIND!?

                 Sougo grabbed at your shirt, dangerously close to your breasts. Tugging on the fabric, he looked up at you with sparkling eyes. “Ikou wake me up.”

                “Sougo-san. It’s my birthday. Not yours,” You informed him.

                A moment of silence passed.

                …

                “WAAAAAAAAAH! No fair! No fair, Y/N! I want a birthday too! I want one~!” He burst out, throwing a tantrum. He kicked and fidgeted around like a baby. “I demand that you give me a birthday. Give me your, birthday~ You g-gotta share!”

                You smiled. Drunk Sougo was insanely cute!!! He was usually so sophisticated and mature. His drunk personality was quite the opposite. Improper and childish. He was quite irresistible like that.

                Sougo yawned, and rolled over on your lap. He started poking your legs, tracing his fingers around your thighs. “You know, Y/N,” he began. “I’ve never had my first kiss.”

                “Pft!” You covered you mouth to laugh. “Sougo-san you literally just kissed me a minute a-!”

                “Aaaa~ And now I fear I’ll die without ever experiences my f-first….uh,” He forgot what he had been talking about. “Ousama pudding.”

                “What?”

                “I want kiss.”

                You sighed. “Sougo-san-“

                “Kiss please.”

                “We literally just-“

                “Please kiss me, Y/N,” Sougo begged. A single tear from his eyes, dripped down, and onto your leg. “You’re the person I want to have my first kiss with… more than anyone else…”

                Your heart skipped a beat. He was so sweet even when drunk out of his mind. You felt the little tear drop on your knee and instantly melted. The urge to cradle the soft boy in your arms grew stronger. You wanted to hug him, and cuddle with him until the game ended. And then cuddle him some more. Until he got sober, at least.

                Damn. Cuddling with Sougo Osaka sounded so good, so lovely and warm, you began losing yourself in the idea of it. “If I kiss you…will you be happy?” You asked softly.

                Sougo’s face lit up. “Uwah!” He looked up at you again. You thought he was going to agree to your proposal. But instead, he said something else. “Do you like Trigger?”

                You jolted. “Do I wh-“

                “Kiss time!” Sougo got off of you and sat up. He shifted around, extremely dizzy. “Wh-where am I? What year is this? Oh wow, the room is spinning. I need to get my Regality CD signed by Trigger! Oh no the room is still spinning,” He said, dazed. His shoulders slumped forwards and he rolled his neck around. “Oh yeah. Kiss time,” He remembered.

                You giggled at how his mind was so scattered.  “Are you r-ready?” You blushed, facing him.

                Sougo nodded. He yawned a little sleepily. “Ready. Kiss me,” His sweet voice begged.

                You couldn’t believe this was happening. The butterflies in your stomach fluttered even more. You didn’t think you’d be the one initiating the kiss. But obviously, Sougo needed some help. You closed your eyes and leaned in. Then you pressed your lips against his.

                Sougo’s eyes went wide. “N…Nmm…” He sighed peacefully, melting into your lips. He seemed way more into it than you. His gentle lips felt angelically soft, even more than before. He parted them slightly to nip and nibble at your mouth. “Aaah…” He groaned, adding his tongue to the kiss.

                Holy shit. Perhaps he was a good kisser when sober. But drunk, he moved in such an erotic, sensual way it was practically orgasmic.

                You had expected it to be just an innocent, quick kiss. But apparently, intoxicated Sougo had other ideas. He wrapped his fragile arms around your waist and pulled you in affectionately. You felt like you were drowning in him. But the truth was that Sougo’s kisses were addicting. Soon, you only wanted more and more. And you found it impossible to pull away. You could taste the faint flavor of alcohol, but it didn’t bother you.

                Sougo sighed deeply, moving his hands lower and lower down your back. “Y/N…that was amazing…” He praised, breaking the kiss. A string of saliva connected you lips to his for a moment. “Ahh… so hot…it’s so hot…” He groaned. “I’m going to take off my shirt.”

                “Huh? Sougo-san-“

                “Ienai omoi no sono saki de~ Boku ni wa misenai kimi no egao!” He randomly started singing Miss You. You couldn’t help but laugh. He sounded amazing when he sang anyways. Even though he was drunk, his beautiful voice didn’t change. “Ok. My shirt is off.”

                “It’s so dark, I can’t really see.”

                “Do you wanna see?”

                “Huh?”

                “I don’t have abs like Taa-kun! Buuuuut I d-d-do…have~!” He stuttered. “I h-have one big~!”

                You swallowed nervously, confused at what he was trying to say. Was he having trouble saying it because he was drunk. Or perhaps…was he about to say something perverted!?

                "You have a big wha-"

“IMA SUGU SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING DUH DUH DUHHHH!” He burst out loudly. It was so startling it made you physically jump in surprise.

“AH!”

“Sing with me, Y/N! You t-totally gotta…ow, my head,” Sougo flinched in pain. You suddenly felt him grab your wrist roughly. “If you don’t sing with me I’ll cry!”

You blushed, shocked at his startling shift. “I don’t know…”

“It’s ok, ok, ok! It’s fiiii~~~ne~~~” Sougo started poking your cheek. “We can sing _and_ have sex! Yeah let’s do both!”

With one swift movement, he titled you backwards and pinned you down. You felt his slender body crawl on top of you and straddle you. “Ahahaha!” He started laughing for no reason.

“What’s so funny?” You inquired.

“Haha! I dunno!” Sougo giggled. He continued chuckling to himself as his fingertips trailed down to your blouse. He began unbuttoning it, craving contact with your bare body. Your heart pounded but you let him continue. Soon, your entire shirt was unbuttoned. You laid there with your shirt open, glad your bra was still on.

“Can you even see?” You asked.

Sougo ignored your inquiry. “Did I ever tell you about the time I let Tamaki-kun grope my ass?”

“What!?”

“Nevermind.” He leaned down, pressing his body to yours. It was the physical contact you had both been craving, and it felt amazing. His bare stomach touched yours. And his bare chest pressed against your bra. His skin was so soft and delicate. Honestly, Sougo could probably pass for a girl. “Aaa…” He moaned softly, rubbing against you. Everything suddenly heated up. And the butterflies in your stomach felt suffocating. You felt a tingly feeling all over, especially in between your legs. Each time Sougo moaned into your ear, you shuddered, only feeling more aroused.

All the sensual touching became frustrating. Until eventually, he yearned for a kiss upon your lips.  “I can’t hold back anymore…” He growled, in a darker tone. “I want you to wear one of my scarfs… and I want to choke you with it…hehe…”

“Huh!?”

"Hush." He grabbed his scarf in a rush. "Heh. You're gonna look so good tied up." He began tying your wrists together with the piece of fabric. You were alarmed as your arms were forced above you head, and soon, you were completly paralized. "Such a distressed little girl~" Sougo grinned. "Seeing you tied up is really turning me on."

"AHH! Sougo-san!" You struggled to squirm around, fidgeting desperatly at the mercy of the tie around your wrists. "Sougo-san, y-you...!" You snapped. "You can't be serious!"

"Mm? Oh I'm serious~" Sougo hummed, in a low sexy tone. "I bet you like being tied up like that." He held your tied wrists above your head. He leaned his face dangerously close to yours. "I bet it's turning you on too... Is it?"

You trembled, completly trapped by the alluring boy with purple eyes. 

He started tickling under your chin with his fingers. "I'll claim you as mine forever. That way, no one will be able to take you away from me. Not Tamaki-kun, not anyone!" He screamed. "Ahaha! We'll be togeher forever!" He reached down. Without warning, he snuck a hand up your skirt. He began rubbing your inner thigh. His hands were warm and felt lovely. You couldn’t move and started getting scared of what he was about to do to you.

"Aa..." You groaned.

“Mmm… Y/N… guess what I'm thinking right now," Sougo commanded. "You have to guess. Guess what I want to do to you right now."

You swallowed. Hard. Your entire body was shaking at his mercy, fearful of what he was to do next. "I d-don't...k..."

"Heh," Sougo chuckled. "Perhaps I'll strip you down completly. Bite your neck. Finger your body until your sobbing my name..."

You squeezed your eyes shut, submitting with fright.

"Or perhaps I'll just cover your body in hot sause and just lick it all off. Haha," He suddenly broke the morbid mood.

"HUH!?"

Sougo sighed and untied your wrists. "Expressing feelings is hard…” His voice softened. He looked down into your eyes. “I've always had trouble telling people how I feel. Because I don't want to trouble them. I don't want to be a burden to anyone," He said with honesty. He seemed back to his normal self. And looked down at you with sincerity. "But from the bottom of my heart I want you to know…” He whispered. “ I-I think I am falling in love with you… is that ok?"

You gasped. It happened in the blink of an eye. Your heart froze in your chest, and the world felt like it stopped spinning. Did your favorite idol in the world just confess his love to you!? You opened your mouth to share your feelings. “S-!”

“Happy birthday...I love you...Zzz….” Sougo had fallen fast asleep on your chest, using your breasts as a pillow.

You blinked down at him in shock. DID THAT LITTLE SLUT JUST FALL ASLEEP!? You shook his shoulders for a moment, desperately trying to wake him. But he was out like a light, snuggling into your breasts. Your face was already a bright red. But your blush only darkened with the door to the closet door suddenly flew open:

“Sou-chan! I ate all the pudding! You owe me five bucks!” Tamaki’s voice called. He stood in the hallway with the other Idolish7 members. They all looked in on you in shock. “Sou-chan…. You’re a hoe!” Tamaki exclaimed.

“Bahahaha!” Mitsuki burst out laughing. “Looks like you had fun~! Get up, Sougo. You’re probably hurting her.”

“Um! Sougo-san! Are you ok?” Riku looked into the closet nervously. “Guys I think he’s out of it!”

Iori was blushing deeply. “This is… highly inappropriate.” He grabbed RIku and covered his eyes.

“Ah!” Riku gasped, forced to stumble backwards into Iori’s arms. “Hey! Let go, Iori! I think Sougo needs help!”

“OH! It appears Y/N is the one needing help,” Nagi observed. “Sougo seems to be squishing her. Perhaps he passed out from her beauty!”

Yamato growled in aggravation. “Damn it! I knew he was drunk!”

“EHHH!? Drunk!? Why didn’t you say anything!?” Mitsuki shouted.   

“URGGG! Everyone stop!” Tamaki screamed. He entered the closet and picked Sougo up, lifting him right off of your body. “Sorry if he was annoying to you, Y/N-chan. He’s really annoying when drunk,” He apologized. “Well he’s annoying all the time. But even worse drunk,” He corrected. He carried Sougo out of the closet, cradling him closely. “Come on, Sou-chan. Time for bed.”

You quickly closed your blouse and sat up. You couldn’t help but smile. “No need to apologize. He was actually really cute…”

“Eh?” Tamaki looked over his shoulder at you. “Tch. He’s a reckless drunk!” He exclaimed. He looked at Sougo’s sweet sleeping face and sighed. “But I guess that isn’t always a bad thing. He has a habit of revealing secrets when he’s drunk. It’s pretty funny, haha.”

You blinked in shock. “You mean… he is honest when drunk?”

Tamaki nodded. “Yeah. He’ll make embarrassing confessions and reveal things he would normally keep secret. Funny, right?” He chuckled. “If he confessed anything to you, it was totally honest. You should blackmail him.” He smirked. Then he walked off, carrying his partner away. “Just kidding.”

You watched, your heart leaping out of your chest. If Tamaki was correct, then what Sougo had confessed to you was true. Sougo Osaka was really falling in love with you! You smiled to yourself in joy. You would have to call him tomorrow and explain everything. Perhaps you could hang out and sort through everything, while listening to Trigger of course.


	6. Nagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagi's turn! Ok so this chapter was like fun for me to write because i think that of all the i7 boys, my personality most resembles Nagi's?? XD  
> I've had people on twitter even tell me they read my tweets in his voice hahahaha!  
> Well I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's super cute and makes my heart doki doki!  
> He is such a prince! Kyaaa!

You were never one to care about parties. And you’ve never cared to do anything special for your birthday either. To you, birthdays were just like any other normal day. That was…until today. Your best friend, Tsumugi Takanashi knew you well. And she came up with a plan to throw you the best birthday party every. Colorful decorations, delicious cake, and a special gift just for you. Oh yeah. Tsumugi knew just what to get you.

Idolish7 would be coming to your party to sing just for you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You had been their fan since they first debuted and nearly had a heart attack when the seven boys walked through the front door. They were so adorable and funny in real life! Especially your favorite. He was so charming in person. You couldn’t help but steal repeated glances of him from across the room throughout the night. And to your surprise, you caught him glancing at you too.

It was an amazing night. Celebrating with your friends and your idols! After cake, you were ready to say thanks and goodbye. However, one of your friends had other ideas. We all have that one slutty friend. No, it wasn’t Tsumugi. She ended up talking everyone into a game of seven minutes in heaven. And the next thing you knew, all the boys were writing their names on little papers, and putting them inside a hat. Even the Idolish7 boys joined! Your heart was racing. You had never done anything like this before. Everyone fell silent, as all attention turned to you- the birthday girl. Swallowing nervously, you slowly reached into the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper. You spoke up and read the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Nagi Rokuya,” You read from the paper. Wait what!? Did you just pull the name of the most beautiful boy in all of Idolish7!? OH JESUS CHRIST!!! You stared at the paper in shock. “N-N…Nagi Rokuya!?”

“Ehhhh!? What did you say!?” Mitsuki suddenly jumped up. He stood on the couch and started jumping up and down. “Did you just say what I think you said!? Gaaahhh! No fair! No fair!”

“Mitsu. Get down,” Yamato rolled his eyes. He set his beer down and smirked at you. “I would have preferred you to choose me instead. Nagi’s pretty damn handsome so I’m sure he’ll be fun in the closet,” He chuckled. “But I can’t help but be a little jealous.”

You watched in shock as Mitsuki and Yamato both seemed genuinely envious that fate had chosen a different person for you. You couldn’t believe it! Your mind was spinning, trying to figure out if this was reality or not. Maybe you were in an anime instead!

“OH!” A familiar, charming voice suddenly called. “My princess has chosen me!” Nagi magically appeared behind you. “Hello girl!”

“AH!” You jumped in fright. You turned around to face him. “N-Nagi!?” You gasped. Had he been standing there the whole time!?

“I am thrilled you picked my name! I felt it in my heart! I just knew we would end up together!” Nagi bubbled with joy, his sapphire eyes sparkling like stars.

Mitsuki growled, marching over to you two. “You’re not ending up together! This is just a seven minute game!” he hissed. He forcibly shoved the tall blonde away from you. “Oi, Nagi! You better be nice to Y/N! Hear me!?” He snapped.

“No, no! Mitsuki, I would never do anything to harm her!” Nagi defended himself. He put his hand over his heart and smiled blissfully. “I am a gentleman, after all. I will court her with MANNERS and GRACE!” He said proudly.

Yamato yawned in the background. “Nagi you’re a dork.”

You couldn’t help but blush at Nagi’s words. They were quite dorky, but also incredibly charming! He made your heart race more than anyone else. He was your favorite Idolish7 member, after all. You adored him so much, yet it had always felt like a celebrity crush! Nagi was such a prince and you never thought you would get put in this situation with him in real life! Lost in your convoluted thoughts, you hardly heard anything when he suddenly spoke up:

“My girl,” Nagi smiled, reaching down to grab your hand. He gently brushed his lips against the back of it, planting a soft kiss on your skin. “The stars have aligned for us to be together tonight. It is no coincidence. It is destiny!” He proclaimed. “Allow me to make you happy tonight, dear girl. Allow me to be…your prince!”

Your heart was pounding. The little kiss he pecked on the back of your hand was so gentle and cute! Nagi was so charming. And that adorable accent just made you melt. You were so stunned, you could hardly squeak any words out. Instead, you merely nodded in response.

Nagi’s smile only brightened. “GREAT!” He held your hand and began pulling you away.

“Hey! Wait! Nagi!!!” Mitsuki yelled.

In an instant, you were pulled away by the attractive blonde man. Usually people were afraid to play this game. And usually, a couple would be forced into a closet against their will. But Nagi seemed way too excited for this. And he was leading you there himself.

And honestly, you didn’t feel afraid at all. Perhaps a bit nervous. But not at all afraid. All you had to do was look into those deep blue eyes and you knew you were safe.

“Closet time!” Nagi cheered. “In you go!!!” He opened a door and shoved you inside.

“Ah!” You gasped, stumbling into the dark closet.

“YAY!” squealed Nagi, as he jumped into the closet after you. He closed the door. And after he stopped cheering like some excited fanboy, there was dead silence. You were surrounded by pitch black darkness. The atmosphere suddenly felt a bit eerie. You could hardly see, only able to make out faint silhouettes. You swallowed nervously, the shock suddenly hitting you.

“Alone at last…” Nagi’s voice muttered. His tone had changed from it’s usually cheerfulness, to one of deep dominance. “I’ve been waiting for this moment…my love.”

“Huh?” You asked. “Na- _MMF!”_ You gasped as a hand suddenly covered your mouth. You stumbled backwards into Nagi’s chest. He held you there, one hand over your mouth, and the other around your waist. “Nm! Mph!”

“Shhh…” Nagi leaned down and hushed you. “Do not fight me. I know what you want,” He growled, breath shafting your ear. You trembled in fright, a chill dashing down your spine. You couldn’t stop shaking as the handsome boy brushed his soft lips against your ear. “Shall we begin our forbidden love?”

“Mm!?” You squeaked, words muffled into his hand.

“Sweet girl,” Nagi whispered. “I’m going to remove my hand from your mouth. But you must promise not to yell, or pull away. If you do, I may punish you…” He instructed. “Understand?”

You nodded slowly, gripped by fear.

Nagi released your mouth, and instead put both of his hands on your waist. He seized you tightly, preventing you from escape. "So beautiful..." He whispered. Then he began feeling you up, rubbing and caressing your sides. His palms glided up and down your torso, feeling oh so sensual. You were already melting away, desperately holding back the urge to moan. His nails tickled your sides, sending jolts of pleasure through your body. Was this really happening? What happened to the usual cheerful, gentlemanly Nagi!?

“Na…gi…” You groaned.

“Look at me,” His voice commanded. He yanked your arm, forcing you to spin around. You gasped, but fell into his chest anyways. He put a hand under your chin and titled it up to see your face. “You like the sound of my voice, don’t you? Is it turning you on?”

ASDFGUIKJHGFD WHAT A CONFIDENT QUESTION!!! You trembled, forced to look up at him. You were glad it was so dark he couldn’t see your blushing. But it was written in your body language how heated you felt. “I…”

“Tsk tsk. What a naughty girl. Getting aroused just by the sound of my golden voice. I didn’t give you permission, you know,” Nagi clarified, sounding quite agitated. “Only a bad girl would do such a thing… So tell me. Are you a bad girl?”

You were trembling uncontrollably. You found yourself paralyzed, hypnotized by his charms. He had such a way with words. And such beautiful body language too. You were left trapped in his embrace, with no escape available.

“A very naughty girl. You’re not allowed to get heated until I say so,” Nagi commanded. “Only I can pleasure you. Understand?” He leaned down to your ear again. But this time, he began kissing around your ear lobe, and nibbling on the areas he knew would drive you crazy. “Mm…”

“Nagi-!” You squealed.

“Mnn...I don’t blame you for getting heated, though. I am quite beautiful. It's only natural!” Nagi winked. 

“Ah!” You gasped. You began to wonder... could you be turning Nagi on too!? You felt warmth begin to spread through your body as your blood ran hot. It burned. Itched. In between your legs and on your chest. A scorching desire to submit to the charming man.

Nagi entangled his fingers in your hair and held your head in place. “That’s right… I’ve got you right where I want you. So beautifully turned on...” He whispered, nearly moaning in your ear. “But… You know what’s not on?” He suddenly inquired.

You titled your head to the side in confusion. “H-huh?”

 ** _“MAGICAL KOKONA!!!”_** Nagi suddenly screamed. “AAAAHHHHHH! DID YOU KNOW I’M MISSING THE NEW EPISODE RIGHT NOW!? I’M MISSING IT FOR THIS PARTY! I’M MISSING IT TO BE HERE TO CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY! I HAVE NEVER MISSED AN EPISODE OF MAGICAL KOKONA IN MY LIFE AND NOW I FEAR I WILL BE CURSED BY A MAGIC SPELL TO HAUNT ME FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! OHHHHH NOOOO!” He shrieked. “OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” He sunk to his knees, crying like a mess.

You jumped in alarm, horrified by his sudden outburst. It had startled you so badly! JESUS CHRIST. You nearly fell over in shock. Yet you watched with wide eyes as the screaming boy crumbled in front of you.

                Nagi began sobbing, and sat on his knees to cry. “I have forsaken my beautiful Kokona! Do you think she will ever forgive me?” He reached up and tugged at your skirt. His blue eyes sparkled up at your, glistening with tears.

                You blushed. He looked so adorable on his knees, clawing at you. Like a precious kitten who wanted attention. “Nagi…its ok…” You put a hand on his head to soothe him.

                He snuggled into your palm. His blonde locks felt incredibly soft. “Thank you…” He whispered. He sniffled, drying his tears on your skirt. “Truth be told… I’d much rather be here with you tonight.”

                You blinked in shock. “Huh?”

                Nagi stood up. He extended his arms out wide and embrace you in a warm hug. It wasn’t startling. And it wasn’t scary. He hugged you warmly, cradling you in his arms with affection. “Kokona may be beautiful, but I truly do not regret coming here tonight. You are even more beautiful,” Nagi praised with honesty. “I could never let a lady spend her birthday alone! That is why… I am so happy fate has aligned us together tonight. Beautiful girl, I want to make this your best birthday ever! I will even sacrifice Kokona time to achieve that!” He grinned brightly.

                Your jaw dropped. You couldn’t believe your ears. It was practically the apocalypse when Nagi gave time up from watching anime. And the fact that he was giving up that time to spend with you instead, meant the world. His words were so charismatic and thoughtful it made your heart race. You snuggled into his arms, overwhelmed by his kindness. “I can’t believe it…” You whispered softly.

                “Believe it,” Nagi begged, probably referencing Naruto. “I would rather spend my time with you than watching anime,” He confessed. Then a moment of silence passed. “Oh...I think...” He added.

                “Haha!” You couldn’t help but laugh. He was just so cute. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him back. Nagi was truly a gentleman. And you adored it. “It’s fine, Nagi-san. I’m very glad you sacrificed your time to come to my party.”

                Nagi snuggled into you. “OH! You are so CUTE!” He exclaimed. He giggled, hugging you tighter.

                You smiled. “You know, maybe we could watch anime together sometime. I wouldn’t mind watching Magical Kokona. It seems like a pretty cool show.”

                “…”

                “Nagi?”

                “…”

                “Um…”

                “…”

                “H-“

                “MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Nagi suddenly exclaimed. He picked you up by your waist and spun you around in a jubilant ecstasy. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” He rambled over and over. Hearing such words made you melt. Most people would be terrified to say such a thing so confidently. But not Nagi. He loved love. And he would proclaim who and what he loved without hesitation. That tender passion only made your heart melt even more. He was _amazing_.  

                “Y/N! You’re truly GORGEOUS! Inside and out!” Nagi grinned. He set you down and kept his hands on your waist. “How I wish I had a girlfriend like you!”

                “Y-You’re the gorgeous one, Nagi…” You blushed. “Wait what? What did you say- Ah!” You suddenly gasped, noticing the position you were in. Nagi was pinning you to the wall. And you were completely trapped.

                “Oh…” Nagi said lowly, also realizing the situation. Apparently it was not his intent to trap you. However, he didn’t pull back. “Y/N…” He suddenly whispered. “May I please kiss you?”

                You felt the world stop turning. Did Nagi Rokuya- THE Nagi Rokuya just ask to kiss you!? Your heart pounded and your felt your palms begin to sweat. You felt tingly all over, trembling in astonishment. “I…!” You stuttered. His hands felt so warm on your waist. It meant so much that he asked to kiss you, instead of just stealing a kiss. Only he would do that. You squeezed your eyes shut and looked down. Then, you softly answered his request: “Yes…you may…”

                Nagi smiled. “Thank you.” He cupped your face in his hands, as gently as possible. He treated you so gently, like fragile glass. His thumb glided over your bottom lip, stroking you, and preparing you for what was to come. He tucked some of your hair behind your ear, and then leaned in. His lips curved into yours and he kissed you passionately.

                It felt…magical! Nagi was so enigmatic and incredibly sweet. He felt like an angel, embracing you in a tender warmth. His lips moved along yours, smoothly, so perfectly. You went up on your tip toes to reach him better. He was very tall, but you wouldn’t let that stop you.

                Nagi smiled when he felt you shift into him. He deepened the kiss, nibbling on your bottom lip. It was spectacular and sent another chill down your spine. “Aa…” You moaned gently.

                “Beautiful…” He whispered, loving the pleasurable noises you released. “My princess… I’ll put a magical spell on you tonight…” He spoke in between kisses. “Mn. A spell to make you fall in love with me…please…” He begged.

                His voice sounded so desperate. The kiss broke and you breathed roughly, trying to catch your breath and avoid dizziness. “Nagi-san…” You whispered, gaining composure. “Ok. I-I think… the spell is working…”

                You felt so embarrassed saying such a thing. Yet Nagi only smiled brighter. He loved your encouragement and patted a hand on your head affectionately. “Y/N! I have a confession!” He announced. “You must promise to keep it a secret!”

                You looked up at him and nodded, eager to know what he was about to confess. You practically just proclaimed your love to him. Could he possibly return your feelings!?

                “Y/N,” Nagi stated. “The truth is…”

                “Yes, Nagi?”

                “I AM BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Nagi declared.

                You face-palmed. Shit. You should have seen that coming. This damn guy…

                “Ahahaha! I really am beautiful. BEAUTIFUL and SMART too!” Nagi giggled. “Yet I am nowhere near as amazing as you. You are as gorgeous as a dazzling sparkling star- outshining all the others in the galaxy!”

                Your face turned red. “You compliment me too much.”

                “Shall I compliment myself more?” Nagi asked. “I AM BEAU-!“

                “No stop,” You chuckled.

                “OK desu!” Nagi nodded. “I am going to kiss you again!”

                His arms snaked around your waist and he pulled you in yet again. You gasped, forced to choke down your words as he smothered you in another kiss. Nagi was such an amazing kisser! He moved his lips into yours, keeping you captivated. Fitting together with him felt like a perfect puzzle. He groaned your name in a sexy tone, and reached his hands lower down your back.

                You gasped, as he suddenly groped your ass. “N-Nagi!” You squealed. “AH!”

                But he hadn’t just groped you. He suddenly lifted you up, and held you in a position so you could wrap your legs around his waist. His lips never lost contact with yours the entire time. He was so passionate and strong. He was able to stand, holding you up, supporting your weight entirely. You clung to his body, arms around his neck, and legs around his waist.

                “Oh…” Nagi moaned. _“Oh oh ohhhh~!”_

                You chuckled into his lips, finding it hilarious that he even moaned his catch phrase.

                His grip on you suddenly tightened, and he stroked your back, holding you up. “Be my princess, Y/N…” He smiled. “And I’ll be your prince…”

                His hands were still practically on your ass. You shifted your body into his, pressing your chest to his. And couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.

                “Tonight a magical spell was cast…” Nagi proclaimed. “We shall be together forever...” He continued to hold you up, but began to press his crotch in between your legs.

                Something suddenly felt hard. And big.

JESUS CHIRST.

“My girl. I will love you forever...let me prove it… _WITH THE MAGIC OF MY **MAGIC STICK!!!”**_

"BITCH WHA-!?"

                Yet suddenly, the door flung open in a rush:

                “NAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!” Mitsuki’s little voice roared. The Idolish7 boys were revealed to be standing in the hallway. They all looked into the closet in shock.

                Nagi was twisting his tongue in your mouth and didn’t pay Mitsuki any attention. “Mmm~! Yes yes!” He moaned. “Oh~!”

                “Whoa, haha! Nagi’s getting some action!” Yamato burst out laughing. “Oh my god where’s my phone?”

                “Ahh kissing!” Riku yelped innocently.

                “Rokuya-san you are being quite inappropriate,” Iori commented. He covered Riku’s eyes to shield him from the scene.

                “NAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIII!” Mitsuki yelled again.

                “Oh!” Nagi pulled away, breaking the kiss. He gazed into your eyes and smiled at you brightly. “Don’t worry, my princess! Mitsuki is just jealous desu!”

                “EH!? I am not!” Mitsuki exclaimed.

                “Naggichi? Why are you holding Y/N up like that?” Tamaki asked lazily. “Isn’t that a sex position?”

                “Tamaki-kun!!!” Sougo exclaimed. His face turned a bright red.

                Nagi looked and saw how he was holding you up with your private areas practically touching. “Oh! I suppose it is a sex position!” Nagi realized. “But we didn’t have any sex.”

                “LOSER!” Yamato yelled.

                “Haha. I would never force her to go so far just because of a silly game. When we have sex, it will be beautiful and come naturally!” He winked.

“Nagi…” You whispered.

Nagi kissed your forehead lovingly. “It’s been amazing, my girl!” He smiled. He set you down so you could stand and then patted your head. “Y/N is my princess now! I have claimed her as my own!” He declared. “AND WE ARE GOING TO WATCH MAGICAL KOKONA TOGETHER ASDFGHJKLASDFYUDHBISERTGHJMKL!!!!!”

                Mitsuki face palmed. “Haha. Well, I’m glad you two had fun,” He smiled. “But mostly importantly I’m glad Nagi treated you kindly!”

                “Why of course I did, Mitsuki! Am I not a handsome gentleman!?” Nagi exclaimed. He grabbed your hand and lifted it to his lips. He kissed the back of it gently, causing a chill to go down your spine. “My girl. You have made this the happiest night of my life. I have but one question for you.”

                You blushed deeply. “Y-yes?”

                Nagi smiled. “Are you happy?”

                You felt a burst of enthusiasm. Your heart soared with joy, overwhelmed with delight. “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS CHRIST


	7. Riku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok honestly. This chapter took me forever XD  
> Literally everyone has been so excited for Riku's chapter and I had some pressure wanting to make it just how you guys want!  
> But I'm proud of how it turned out and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!  
> (Also reader-chan knows about riku and tenn being twins. Just an fyi)

You were never one to care about parties. And you’ve never cared to do anything special for your birthday either. To you, birthdays were just like any other normal day. That was…until today. Your best friend, Tsumugi Takanashi knew you well. And she came up with a plan to throw you the best birthday party every. Colorful decorations, delicious cake, and a special gift just for you. Oh yeah. Tsumugi knew just what to get you.

Idolish7 would be coming to your party to sing just for you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You had been their fan since they first debuted and nearly had a heart attack when the seven boys walked through the front door. They were so adorable and funny in real life! Especially your favorite. He was so charming in person. You couldn’t help but steal repeated glances of him from across the room throughout the night. And to your surprise, you caught him glancing at you too.

It was an amazing night. Celebrating with your friends and your idols! After cake, you were ready to say thanks and goodbye. However, one of your friends had other ideas. We all have that one slutty friend. No, it wasn’t Tsumugi. She ended up talking everyone into a game of seven minutes in heaven. And the next thing you knew, all the boys were writing their names on little papers, and putting them inside a hat. Even the Idolish7 boys joined! Your heart was racing. You had never done anything like this before. Everyone fell silent, as all attention turned to you- the birthday girl. Swallowing nervously, you slowly reached into the hat and pulled out a small piece of paper. You spoke up and read the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“R-Riku Nanase…” You stuttered. Your eyes widened in shock. “EH!? R-R-Riku Nanase!?” You stuttered again.

                “Oooo~” Mitsuki cooed. “Looks like its Riku’s turn! Riku, come here! You get to go in the closet with Y/N!” He clapped happily.

                 "I ship it," Yamato said before taking another drink of his beer.

                Your heart was pounding. You couldn’t believe you had pulled Riku’s name out of the hat. Could this truly be reality!? Were you about to be forced into a closet with Riku for seven whole minutes!? Haha. Seven.

                “Hang on. Where is Riku?” Sougo spoke up. He looked around for the red-haired boy, but no one could find him.

                “Ah. Rikkun and Iorin went to the bathroom,” Tamaki informed.

                “They went together?” Sougo asked.

                “I think Iorin just went to wash his hands. Rikkun just followed him,” Tamaki responded. “He tends to follow him,” He shrugged.

                “Ah! Everyone, we’re back!” Riku suddenly wandered back to the crowd. He froze, and swallowed nervously. “Eh. Why is everyone staring at me?” He blinked his ruby red eyes in confusion.

                “Oh! Riku! You get to lose your virginity to Y/N!” Nagi announced.

                “WHAT!?” Iori screamed.

                “Nagi!” Mitsuki shouted, hitting Nagi over the head. Then he rolled his eyes before speaking up to explain. “We were gonna play seven minutes in heaven. Remember?”

                Riku’s eyes widened with shock. “Eh? We’re gonna do what?” He squealed. He snuck a peak at you, making eye contact for just a split second. Then, his face reddened and he looked away. “Uwaah!” He sounded so nervous.

                “Seven minutes in…” Iori muttered under his breath. He blushed deeply. “H-how could we play such an indecent game!?! This is highly inappropriate!” He snapped, glaring at everyone in rage. “I refuse to take part in such a ridiculous act!” He folded his arms over his chest maturely.

                “Aw, that’s ok, Iori,” Mitsuki got up to pat his younger brother on the back. “Because you’re not the one playing! Y/N just pulled Riku’s name! Riku, you get to go in the closet with Y/N!” He announced.

                In an instant, Riku’s jaw dropped. “EH!? Me!?” He yelped. His heart raced and he looked around in fright. “Um…! I’m not sure…I…!”

                “Hehheh. You’re so lucky, Riku. Y/N is totally hot! If I were you, I wouldn’t be able to hold back, Yamato smirked.

                “Huh!? H-hold back what? I don’t understand what’s going on!” Riku cried in desperation.

                Iori clenched his hands into fists. He felt rage build up inside of him. “Nanase-san I will not allow you to play such an indecent game!” He shouted. He grabbed Riku’s shoulders and gripped him tightly. “You’re not allowed to leave my sight!”

                “Ahh! Iori!” Riku gasped. He glared at the raven-haired boy in anger. “I didn’t do anything! Don’t yell at me!” He snapped. “I don’t understand what’s going on!”

                Iori stared at Riku. Then slowly, he raised an eyebrow. “You…You seriously don’t understand?” He asked softly.

                Riku aggressively shook his head. “No! I am very confused right now! Everyone is staring at me and it’s freaking me out! I don’t want to be embarrassed like this and I really just want to go back to the snack table and eat the cute little donuts with the pink sprinkles!” He sobbed. “So please don’t yell at me!”

                Everyone fell silent.

                …            

                Then suddenly, Mitsuki burst out laughing. “HAHAHA! So you’ve never played this game before? How cute!” He giggled. “Riku is so innocent.”

                “Nii-san!” Iori snapped.

                “Ahhh don’t worry, Riku. You’ll figure it out. All we gotta do is lock you up together,” Yamato chuckled. “Come on.” He grabbed Riku’s arm and pulled him away.

                You found yourself getting pushed down the hall by the crowd, as the Idolish7 boys inched you closer and closer to the closet. You felt nearly as much nervousness as Riku. Was this truly happening!?

                “In you go! Have fun~” Nagi shoved you and Riku into the closet.

                “Ah! Dark!” Riku gasped. “Why are we in a closet all of the sudden? I just wanted a donut!”

                “Oh you’ll get your donut soon enough~” Tamaki chuckled.

                “Tamaki-kun, is that a dirty joke?” Sougo glared at his partner, like a disapproving mother.

                “Sorry Sou-chan,” Tamaki looked down.

                “Urg! I won’t stand for this! We are not locking Nanase-san in the closet with Y/N!” Iori shouted. “B-because…he…and she…” He trailed off. “I…” His face was so red, he could hardly speak. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. Was he angry? Jealous? Fearful that something bad might happen? He opened his mouth to speak again, but suddenly Tamaki shoved him out of the way.

                “Too bad, Iorin! Say bye bye to Rikkun~” Tamaki slurred. “See you guys in seven minutes, or whatever.” He slammed the door shut, trapping you inside with your favorite idol boy.

                “Yotsuba-san!”

                A moment went by as you could hear the boys shouting outside of the door. But eventually, Mitsuki dragged Iori away. And everyone left. You were deserted alone in the dark closet with Riku Nanase. It was very dim, with hardly any light inside. Yet you could make out faint silhouettes and figures. It was quite scary.

                “Oh no! The door is locked!” Riku exclaimed, jimmying the doorknob. “Y/N! We are trapped!”

                You swallowed nervously. “Ri-“

                “The others didn’t lock us in here on purpose, did they? That would be mean,” He rambled on. “And why did Iori seem so upset? I mean, he’s usually always upset. But he seemed genuinely bothered by the fact that you and I are in here together…” He trailed off. “Ah! It must be because he wants to be in here with us! So he won’t be lonely!” He decided cluelessly.

                You blushed. The thought of playing seven minutes in heaven with both Riku and Iori together made your heart race. Yet you knew that wasn’t what Riku meant. Riku didn’t understand the game.

                “Oh wait. I forgot. Iori has a crush on you,” Riku recalled.

                “…”

                “…”

                “Wait wha-“

                “AAAAAAAHHH! Oh no! F-f-f-forget what I said! Oops!” Riku yelled, jumping up and down. “I didn’t mean to say that! I just…!” He yelped. He stepped closer to you, calling your name in desperation. The next thing you knew, Riku was practically pinning you to the wall. “Please pretend you didn’t hear that! Hey, you won’t tell him I told you, will you!?”

                Your mind was spinning. Riku’s accidental confession made your heart race. “I…” You swallowed nervously, trying to maintain composure as Riku trapped you between the wall and his chest. “Is what you said really true?” You inquired. “About Iori…liking me?”

                Riku sighed. “I really, really didn’t mean to say that,” He clarified. “Mn. But I just hate lying! The truth is, Iori told me he thinks you’re really cute in the bathroom. I mean, he told me in the bathroom! He doesn’t think you’re cute when _you’re_ in the bathroom!” He explained nervously. “He likes you very much. But please don’t tell him I told you!” Riku suddenly grabbed your hands and squeezed them in his palms. “He would probably cry if he found out! And although crying Iori is very cute, he will be sad. And I don’t want anyone to be sad because of me…”

                Riku’s hands clenched onto yours tightly. And it felt so warm. Yet they were shaking. Was he that worried about Iori? Or perhaps he was nervous about something else. “I promise not to tell,” You swore. “Riku-san…Do you really not know what this game is?”

                Riku shook his head. “No. Its seven minutes in heaven, right? When I hear that phrase, I think of spending time with Tenn-nii. Because he is an angel and he fell from heaven,” He stated. “Did you know Tenn-nii is an angel? Tenn-nii is an angel! Even if I only get to spend seven minutes with him, I would be so happy! I would cherish every moment of it,” He bubbled, pulling your hands closely to his heart. “Spending time with the ones you love is the most important thing to do in life. Making memories and making smiles…”

                Your hands were pulled right over his chest, to the point where you could feel his heartbeat. It wasn’t just racing. It was pounding. It felt so precious. Riku’s heart…

                “Riku-san, are you alright?” You asked, making sure he wouldn’t need his inhaler.

                “Huh? Yes, I’m fine,” Riku answered casually. Apparently he wasn’t shaken up due to his breathing. It was due to something else.

                “Your heart…” You whispered. “It’s beating very quickly.”

                “Eh!?” Riku gasped, in embarrassment. “N-no it isn’t!” He pouted. “U-um! Your heart is the one that’s racing!” He blamed. He reached out quickly and placed his hand on your chest.

                You gasped, since he had practically groped your breasts.

                “A…ahh…” Riku made a little noise, in alarm. He wasn’t expecting such a soft, squishy sensation. His palm felt around your chest for a moment, as he tried to locate your heart beat. “Nmm…” He nearly moaned. His fingers glided across your breasts, sending pleasurable chills down your spine. “Th-there!” He finally found the source of your heartbeat. He felt the rhythm of your heart and smiled. “It’s so fast… are you afraid of something?”

                Your face was red, and you were glad it was so dark he couldn’t see. You lobbed your head to the side and lied, claiming you weren’t afraid. Yet Riku didn’t believe you.

                “Liar. Your body is telling me otherwise,” He stated.

                You gasped in alarm. Hearing a sentence like that from Riku Nanase was thrilling. But he didn’t really mean it in a lewd way… did he?

                “Hey… are you scared of me?” He suddenly asked. 

                You were trembling, completely trapped by Riku’s grip. You never thought you would end up in this position with him. Yet somehow, you found yourself completely unable to move. But why!? You could easily push him away, and run! You could easily ask him to stop, and surely he would! However, every urge to escape him left you. All you wanted to do was remain by his side. And be touched by those soft, gentle hands. Perhaps this was the power Riku had over people that Iori often spoke of. His power to accidentally control people’s emotions, with his irresistibly alluring voice and attitude.

                “Do you want me to let go?” Riku suddenly inquired.

                You swallowed, choking down your words. Part of you wished to say yes. However, your body was frozen, enslaved to his voice. “No…” You whispered, hardly getting the words out.

                “Y/N-san… I think I figured out what this game is…” Riku suddenly proclaimed. “I think I know what we’re supposed to be doing right now…”

                You gasped. “Wh-what do you mean?”

                Riku swallowed nervously. “Yamato-san once told me that only one thing can happen when a man and a woman are alone together in the dark,” He began. “Ah. The TV said that once to me too. I think it was a Trigger commercial! Hey! Do you like Trigger? Who’s your favorite!? Is it Tenn-Nii!? Tenn-nii is an angel! Waaaah! He’s so sweet and pure! I love him so much!” He giggled.

                “Riku-san..."

                “To be honest, you remind me a lot of Tenn-nii, Y/N. Maybe it’s because… I admire you so much…” Riku whispered. He reached out and hugged you. His hands glided across your back lightly, practically petting you and soothing you to stay in his arms. It was like he was worried you would leave him. Like he was desperately clinging to you, wishing you’d stay by his side. “P-please,” He whispered. He snuggled his face into your shoulder. “Please don’t ever abandon me. I care for you, I really do. And… I want you to care for me too…!” He suddenly choked on his words, making small weeping noises.

                A sudden warm sensation covered your shoulder. You jolted in alarm by the unfamiliar sensation. It felt like water. Warm water. Was Riku…crying? You began to hear the gentle sobs of the red-haired idol boy, as he clung to your body, sniffling on your shoulders. He sounded so precious, like a timid little kitten. He clung to you for dear life, not allowing you to move. “Waah…uuu…!” He cried more. “Ah! I’m sorry! I-I-I don’t mean to cr…cry!! Waaah!” He began sobbing all over again.

                You felt so bad for him. You reached up and pet his head gently, to calm him. He nearly started purring, nuzzling into your palm gratefully. After a moment of calming down, he looked up and dried his tears. “I’m really sorry I’m so bad at this game. Iori would probably treat you much better. Haha, at least he wouldn’t start crying on you!” He smiled nervously. Then he sighed and looked down. “Maybe it’s my messy emotions speaking b-but I think there’s only one thing that will cheer me up,” He squeaked. He suddenly placed a hand under your chin and titled your face upward. “Y/N? Can we kiss?”

                You felt your heart freeze is your chest. In an instant, your entire body froze up. You couldn’t hear. You couldn’t think. All you could feel was Riku’s gentle hand under your chin, keeping you locked in a captivating eye contact with his ruby red eyes. You hardly knew how to react. But you couldn’t deny the crying boy. Whether it was his power to control people’s emotions, or just your will to want to cheer him up, you didn’t know. Subconsciously, you began to nod, signaling your approval.

                Riku made a quick noise in joy. “Uwaah~!” He sounded delighted. “I promise I’ll kiss you good. Just give me a chance,” He nodded enthusiastically. “After all… this is what this game is for, right?”

                And with that, you felt Riku’s smooth lips brush against yours. He breathed softly through his mouth before taking action, and putting his lips on yours. It was the softest, gentlest thing you had ever experienced. In fact, you hardly felt it at first! Riku was being so gentle, his lips hardly touched yours. He squeaked a bit, “N…nm!” Before deriving in further. The kiss deepened and you entire body felt light on air. Cradling your waist gently, Riku wanted to give you every happiness within that one kiss. “Ahm~” He moaned softly.

                You smiled, thinking his little moans were adorable. He pulled you in closer to his chest and continued to stroke his lips over yours. Riku was a sweet kisser. He seemed so nervous and unsure. His lips were practically trembling against yours, frightened. But as the kiss continued, he grew relaxed. You relaxed right along with him. It was beautiful, the two of you experiencing and cherishing such a special moment. Just the two of you.

                After a while, Riku broke the kiss. He pulled away from you, breathing roughly. A string of saliva connected your lips to his before melting into the air and vanishing. “Nhaaa…ahh…ah…aaahhh…” Riku huffed desperately. “Ahh!”

                “R-Riku-san are you alright? Do you need your inhaler!?” You yelped, afraid of his erratic breathing pattern.

                Riku tried to catch his breath, swatting his hand around in the air. “I’m- ahh, f-fine. I’m alright, don’t worry!” He lied. He continued to hiccup for air. “A-aah! Gyah!” He coughed into his hands. “That was my first kiss.”

                “Riku-san, it really sounds like you need-“ You paused. “Wait. That was your first kiss?” You couldn’t believe it. An overwhelming joy spread over you, as you suddenly felt incredibly special. You were Riku Nanase’s first kiss! You became paralyzed with embarrassment and stood frozen with your face red.

                “Y-yes. My first kiss…ah,” Riku continued to gasp for air. He swayed around slightly, as if trying to gain his balance. “Hah ah ah. I’m so happy it was you. You’re a good kisser. Ahh…and I…l-love…AH!” Riku suddenly collapsed all together. “Waah!” He grabbed you skirt, trying to balance himself. Yet his lungs couldn’t support him anymore and he fell to his knees, dizzily.

                “Kya!” You squealed in horror. He had pulled your skirt all the way down until it laid around your ankles. It had happened too quickly! Your legs trembled as you stood there, with the collapsed boy at your feet.

                “Aaa-hah…ahhah…” Riku huffed again. His head slowly began to clear. And soon, he finally caught his breath. “Eh?” He blinked cluelessly, finding himself staring your feet. He didn’t understand what he was doing on the floor, or what his hand was holding onto.

                Then, he slowly looked up. He saw your bare legs. And your underwear. Then he realized what had happened. He had yanked your skirt all the way down. At the realization of the humiliating act, his face grew warm. He felt like he could pass out all over again!

                “U…UWAAAH!” Riku suddenly screamed. “I’m s-s-so sorry! I- um! Um! Ahh!” He started freaking out. “PANTIES!!!” He stared up at you in your underwear.

                “Shh! Shh, Riku-san, it’s ok!” You yelped. You were terrified that if he continued to freak out, he was hyperventilate. The last thing you wanted was for him to have a real attack. “It’s fine! Please breathe!”

                Riku clenched a hand onto his chest and tried to calm down. Once he could breathe normally, he looked up at you. He. Looked. Incredibly. Adorable! He was sitting on his knees so obediently like a little puppy! And his eyes sparkled up at you so innocently and apologetically. You were like a queen looming over the trembling boy. “I really didn’t mean to do that! I fell, I swear!” He said. He couldn’t help but stare at your legs. “Ooh, you have nice legs, Y/N.”

                You gulped. “Huh?”

                “Yes! They look very soft and smooth! Like an angel’s!” He praised. “Ah! Like Tenn-nii’s!” He reached forwards and grabbed your thighs. He began rubbed his palms over your skin, feeling you up. Your legs trembled, as the sensual touching made you shiver in arousal. He was so gentle, it was painful. Like he was torturing you until you would spread your legs for him. “Y/N. Please embrace me,” Riku suddenly said. He grabbed your hands and yanked you down.

                You gasped, falling forwards. The next thing you knew, you were laying on top of Riku. Without any pants on. “Riku-san!”

                “I feel so bad about what I did! So I’m going to make it even! O-ok!?” Riku yelped anxiously. “Y/N… I want you to take my pants off.”

                You were quiet for a moment, astonished by what you thought you had heard. “Y-you want me to wh-“

                “Strip me!” Riku begged, his beautiful voice cracking in desperation. He grabbed your hands and forced them onto his crotch. “I know it’s weird but let’s pretend it’s not! It’s to make us equally embarrassed! Because I did something naughty to you!” He affirmed. “Ah! That s-sounded bad! What I meant was…” He drifted off. He bit his lip timidly, looking quite sexy. “You know what I mean! Strip me please!”

                Riku’s pressed your hands to the front of his pants. He released a little sigh of pleasure, and began using your fingers to undo his clothing. The next thing you knew, you were unzipping Riku’s pants. And taking them off completely. He lifted his legs up and squeaked.

                Then, you found yourself holding Riku’s pants. And staring at him as he sat there in his underwear. “Riku…san…”

                “My underwear is red. Haha,” Riku commented.

                Your face was burning. You couldn’t believe this had happened. You slowly set his pants down, off to the side. And couldn’t take your eyes off of the boy in front of you.

                “Can you see? I know it’s dark. But my underwear is red and has the word ‘hero’ written on my butt!” Riku proclaimed, proud of himself. Then he realized that was embarrassing. “Ahh, I mean… N-now we’re even! We’re both in our underwear so we are both equally embarrassed!” He put his hands on your waist and pulled you in.

                You stumbled forwards until you were laying on him again and he was practically hugging your waist. “I’m sorry I’m so dumb…” He whispered. “But I’m still so happy you were my first kiss! I’ve never kissed a girl before. Probably because I don’t know any girls. I only know boys. And you. And manager,” He rambled.

                You couldn’t help but chuckle, thinking his words were so cute. And also kind of gay. Smiling, you rested your head on his chest. “I’m happy too, Riku-san…”

                “Nmm…” Riku suddenly shifted his hips around. He began moving his torso, pressing againts you. “Uh-oh.”

                “Uh-oh?” You asked.

                “It’s nothing!”

                “Do you need your inhaler?”

                “N-no! No! I’m…~ Ahh…” Riku continued to rotate his hips in little circles. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Then you felt something poke you. _“Nyaah!_ ” Riku moaned. “You’re…amazing…ah…”

                Confused, you stayed perfectly still.

                Riku poked his crotch at yours, so your undergarments were touching. He spent a moment grinding against you, unable to control himself. _“Sorry sorry sorry sorry…”_ He whispered too quietly to be heard. “Aaa yes~”

                You felt him rubbing against you. And it felt incredibly good. Wearing just your underwear made it more exciting. Your hips shifted into his as he continued to give you tiny thrusts. The pleasure in your stomach only escalated.

                “You were my first kiss. And I w-want you to be my first everything…” Riku sobbed, sounding like he was going to cry. “Please remain by my side…and don’t ever leave me…” He sniffled. He caressed the side of your face and looked deeply into your eyes. “I want to be…your hero!”

                “Mph!” You choked down your words as his lips suddenly pressed against yours. This kiss wasn’t like before. It was rough, passionate, and deep. His glided his tongue across your lips, wanting more and more. He kissed you over and over, gasping your name between contact. He moaned way too much. But it was adorable. You put your arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

                Feeling his tongue against yours was warm. You craved his beautiful voice. And his beautiful body. Something hard was poking in between your legs and it felt exhilarating to feel something like that in just your undergarment. He continued to moan you name, in between kisses, never wanting the moment to end. Yet suddenly, the door to the closet was opened:

                “Seven minutes are up, Riku-kun,” Sougo’s voice spoke. “Ah!” He gasped, seeing you and Riku making out on the floor. “I appoligize!”

                “Whoaaa!” Tamaki burst out. “I’m shocked! Haha! Rikkun is gettin’ it!”

                “Mnn. So good so good so good~” Riku groaned into your lips. When he heard everyone speaking, he blinked his eyes open. “EH!?” He turned his head and looked at everyone in surprise. “AAHHH! Go away please!”

                “OH! How CUTE!” Nagi praised.

                “Riku! Is that your first kiss!?” Mitsuki squealed. “I’m so proud of you!”

                “Nice underwear,” Yamato smirked. It was unclear whether he was talking to you or Riku. Probably both.

                Riku moved away from you and pushed you behind his back. Then he put his arms out to protect you from the others. “Go away! I mean, uh, get back!” He yelled. “I’m protecting Y/N! I’m her hero!”

                “Nanase-san…” Iori’s voice growled. All attention turned to Iori Izumi, as he glared at your and Riku from outside of the closet. “I…” He stuttered. “I don’t want to lose…”

                Riku swallowed. “Iori..." He bit his lip. "Iori, I’m so sorry! I know what you said and I-“

                “You’re both so… _cute!”_ Iori gasped. He instantly covered his mouth, blushing. Everyone stared at him in shock. Then suddenly, he began to chuckle. “Ah…haha! Ahaha!” He laughed. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. I’m sorry,” He rambled.

                Riku’s eyes widened. “You think we are _both cute?”_ He asked. He was happy Iori was smiling. He rose to his feet and stood there in his underwear. “Well if you want her, you’ll have to get through me first, Iori! I won’t give Y/N up for anyone! I’m her hero! And she promised to never leave me!” He declared, putting his hands on his hips.

                Though he appeared quite ridiculous there in his underwear. Everyone laughed.

                “Hey! What’s so funny!?” Riku exclaimed.

                "Well see about that, Nanase-san," Iori smirked. Then he looked down at you. "We'll see."

                Your heart was pounding at an insane rate! Somehow, you had found out in one night that both Idolish7's Iori and Riku were both in love with you. Being in a love triangle with them was crazy! You couldn't help but giggle, feeling so happy and loved. Then you grinned. "Yes. We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooooo I've decided to add the Trigger boys and Re:vale boys as well!  
> I'll start working on those soon so be ready for them to "mess up your innocence!"


	8. Gaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: The Trigger members will have a differnt introduction than the Idolish7 guys. Its similar but still, please read it. XD  
> I hope you enjoy Gaku's chapter! I'll be working on the rest soon~  
> Feel free to leave comments because I usually read all of them lol~  
> Thanks and enjoy!

It was your birthday. And you weren’t planning anything special. After your daily responsibilities, you wanted to just go home and relax. However, your best friends had other ideas. A couple of your closest peers convinced you to go out with them. You were practically forced into their car, and kidnapped. Apparently, they were driving to your best friend’s house. But what for?

                The next thing you knew, you were being pushed up to the porch. The moment the door opened, confetti was thrown into the air, and dozens of people yelled: “SURPRISE!!!”

                It was a surprise party just for you and you were overjoyed! A massive cake, gorgeous decorations, and a very special gift your best friends rumored to you. Such a magical night. You were excited when present time came so your friends could reveal the big surprise to you. You expected something simple, like a giftcard or some shit. But then. You were stunned.

                THE FAMOUS IDOL BAND TRIGGER WAS COMING TO SING AT YOUR PARTY.

                AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

                You couldn’t believe it and nearly had a heart attack when the three handsome boys walked into the room. Everyone was freaking screaming their asses off, worshipping the gorgeous trio. You nearly cried it was so lit. Trigger performed numerous songs for your party- singing all your favorites! And much to your surprise, you caught your favorite member continuously glancing directly at you through out the night. He was so charming in real life. But perhaps he was just looking at you because it was your party. Right…?

                It was an amazing night- the best night of your life! You were ready to wrap up. However, some people at the party had other ideas. They suggested a game of seven minutes in heaven. You were reluctant to play. Yet practically forced into it. Sighing, you reached into the hat to pull out the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

“Gaku Yaotome,” You read aloud. In an instant, fear seized your body like lightning. Your eyes widened in shock at the tiny paper in your hands. “G...GAKU YAOTOME!?” You screamed, horrified. You didn’t even know the Trigger boys were playing! When did they even put their names in the hat!? AHHHHHHHH! GAKUGAKUGAKUGAKUGAKUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

                “Oh. You got me,” A deep voice suddenly came from behind you.

                You jolted in alarm and spun around. “G-Gaku-san!?” You yelped. Your face was a bright red as you looked up at the tall man before you.

                “I was hoping you’d pull my name. You’re the reason I put my name in the hat in the first place,” Gaku chuckled, with confidence.

                “Eh? Y/N pulled Gaku’s name?” Ryu asked, standing next to Gaku. “Ahh, I’m really jealous! I even kissed my paper before putting it in the hat!” He exclaimed. “So unfair!”

                “Better luck next time. Ryu,” Gaku chuckled, patting his bandmates shoulder.

                You were trembling. This couldn’t be happening! Going into a closet with the number one most desired embrace!?

                Gaku noticed you seemed nervous and made friendly eyecontact with you. “I see I’m the luckiest guy at the party,” He chuckled. “I get paired up with the birthday girl. Who happens to be so beautiful.” He suddenly took a step closer to you. “I’m excited to do this, Y/N.”

                You swallowed timidly, entranced by Gaku’s silver eyes. “H-how do you know my name?” You asked. It sounded so sweet in his voice. Like he was savoring every sweet syllable.

                “Haha!” Gaku suddenly laughed. “This is your party, remember? I wouldn’t come here without knowing who’s party it is.”

                Your face turned red like a tomato. “O-oh!” You gasped. “I-!”

                “What’s going on over here?” A sudden voice asked. “Gaku. Ryu. What are you two doing?”

                Everyone turned their attention to Tenn, who had just joined the crowd. “Tenn! Guess what!” Ryu cheered. “Gaku is about to play seven minutes in heaven with Y/N! Aren’t they so cute together!?” He bubbled with joy. Then he realized he was in public, and had to keep his persona up. “Uh. I mean. Heh heh. Gaku is such a lucky guy to get to…um, do some…stuff with a g-girl… in a place where they can…do stuff…together. Heh heh.”

                Tenn face-palmed. He was utterly exhausted after the concert and just wanted to go home. “We don’t have time for any games. Anesagi-san is coming any moment now to pick us up.”

                “Pft! Yeah right! Tenn, I totally saw you put your name in the hat too!” Gaku burst out. “You’re just mad Y/N didn’t pull your name.”

                In an instant, Tenn’s face turned pink. “H-how dare you! I did no such thing!” He snapped, in humiliation. “And I am not jealous!” His voice cracked. “Ah!”

                It was so shocking seeing Tenn react in such a way. He was never one to show embarrassment. Could he truly be jealous?

                Ryu jumped in front of Tenn and waved his arms around. “Tenn! Calm down!” He begged. “We came here to celebrate! If we want to make our fans happy, we’ll play their game. Ok? For the fans!” He explained eagerly.

                Tenn quivered. His pink eyes slowly rolled upward to look at Ryu. “For…the fans?” He echoed. He glanced at Gaku for a moment.

                Gaku smirked and put his arm around your waist, pulling you in.

                “Ah!” You gasped, stumbling to Gaku’s side. It was so warm in his arms. He smelled so nice, like fancy cologne. You clung to him desperately and looked at Tenn for his reaction.

                Tenn merely sighed. “Whatever,” He hissed at Gaku. “You primise to take care of her?” He asked.

“Yeah. Of course,” Gaku answered simply.

Then Tenn made direct eyecontact with you. “And do you promise to take care of Trigger’s leader?” He inquired.

                You gasped. It felt like Tenn was performing yours and Gaku’s marriage ceremony. You swallowed nervously and then nodded in response. “Yes.”

                Tenn exhaled again. “She’s too good for you, Gaku.”

                “What!? Oh shut up, Tenn,” Gaku rolled his eyes. He ignored his partners and turned to face you. He extended his right hand graciously. “Well then, Y/N. Shall we?”

                Yet again, your heart fluttered. You couldn’t believe the handsome Yaotome Gaku was saying your name, and extending his hand to you. It felt like a fairy tale. Or a fan fiction. You slowly nodded and reached out to place your palm in his.

                Damn this man has big hands.

                For a moment, a devious smirk spread across Gaku’s face. A mischievous, successful grin. It was so sexy your heart nearly stopped. The moment your hand touched his, he grabbed it, claiming it as his. “This way.” He began gently pulling you away.

                Your friends cheered and followed you down the hall. Yet soon, you found yourself getting forced into the closet. And it became terrifying.

                “Seven minutes. No more. No less,” Tenn growled. “Hear me, Gaku? I’ll be the first one to open this door and rip you off of her…”

                “Whoa, whoa there Tenn,” Ryu said nervously.

                “Ha. It’s fine,” Gaku chuckled. He stepped into the closet with you, a calm smile on his face. “See you in seven minutes then. This is my secret night.”

                _Slam!_ Gaku slammed the door shut, trapping you inside with him. Soon, you were completely alone with the leader of Trigger, in a dark, eerie atmosphere. There was no light, yet you could make out faint outlines and silhouettes. You were thankful it was dark, actually. That way, Gaku wouldn’t be able to see you blush.

                “Hey,” Gaku suddenly said.

                You jolted in alarm. “Um. H-hello?”

                “No, I mean hey as in…heeyy,” Gaku slurred, trying to sound cool.

                You blinked, not believing you had just heard that in his voice. “Wha-“

                “Come here,” Gaku suddenly growled. He stepped forwards and grabbed your shoulders.

“Ah!” You gasped, caught off guard. You hardly had time to react as Gaku pulled you into his arms. The next thing you knew, your face was pressed against his chest. “Mm!?”

“Shh…” Gaku soothed you. He hugged you warmly, sweetly. Cradling you in his arms like a parent would a child. His right hand patted your head. And he began twilling your hair in his fingers. “Y/N…. You’re not scared of me…Are you?” He suddenly asked.

Your body instantly tensed up. A million emotions rushed through you in that moment. Through your mind. Through your body. Nervous, you didn’t know how to answer his question. Your hands clung to his shirt in desperation. “I…” You were at a loss for words.

Gaku felt you trembling. And he was not amused. “Tch. You _are_ scared of me,” He growled, in his low voice. “I knew it.”

You shivered, feeling a chill run down your spine. “N-no!” You gasped. “No, that’s not it at all, Gaku-san!” You defended yourself. You opened your mouth to express that you were just nervous, as you had never played a game like this before. However, before you could speak, Gaku interrupted:

“I don’t want you to be scared of me. Damn it, don’t be scared of me!” He commanded. In one swift movement, Gaku pushed your backwards and pinned you up against the wall. You found yourself completely defenseless, as he pinned your wrists next to your ears. He narrowed his silver eyes, with an expression of aggravation and desire. “Why are you scared of me?” He demanded to know. “Tell me.”

Your breathing escalated, becoming erratic. You felt your stomach churn in fright, as you became trapped by the tall, handsome man. “I’m not…scared of you…” You whispered softly.

Gaku reached out and cupped your face in his hands. He stroked your cheeks with his thumbs, longingly. He never once dropped eyecontact with you. He looked dejected. Depressed. Genuinely hurt thinking you didn’t want to get close to him. “Someone as soft and beautiful as you…” He began. “Someone so fragile and so very pretty. I can’t live with myself knowing I’ve frightened you. I want you to trust me…I-I want to protect you!” He pressed his forehead to yours, wanting to feel you even closer.

“Huh!?” You gasped in surprise. You let him press against you.  It felt so warm. You could hear him breathing, as is desperately praying for your affection. “Gaku-san...” You whispered. “I promise I’m not scared of you. I’m just nervous because… I’ve never played this game before…” You admitted, shyly. “I’m sorry if that’s stupid…”

Gaku’s eyes widened. He slowly lifted his forehead from yours. “What?” He inquired, not comprehending your words. “You mean this is your first time playing seven minutes in heaven?” He asked. Then he suddenly smirked. “Haha. Don’t worry. It’s my first time too.”

“EH!?” You squealed. “Y-you mean you’ve never done something like this either!? B-But you’re…you’re…!”

Gaku couldn’t help but chuckle, thinking your stuttering was cute. “I’m what? I’m what?” He played along.

You pouted. “You’re Gaku Yaotome!”

A moment of silence passed. Cold, terrifying silence in which neither of you spoke. You swallowed nervously, afraid you had upset him. But then, Gaku shattered the silence:

“Ahaha! Yeah, I’m Gaku Yaotome!” He announced proudly. He suddenly began to snake his arms around your waist. You were pulled back into him, so tightly you could hardly breathe. “Son of Sousuke Yaotome, the president of Yaotome productions. Twenty-two years old. The leader of Trigger. One of Japan’s most respected and adored Idol groups…”

You blinked in confusion, not understanding why this dude was suddenly ranting about his existence. “Um.”

“Heh. But I’m also Gaku Yaotome- just a normal guy who has never played seven minutes in heaven before,” He continued. He tucked some of your hair behind your left ear, making you shiver at his gentle touch. “I’m glad my first time is with you. I’ll do anything for you, you know. You’re sweet and kind to everyone,” He praised. “I wouldn’t mind going on a date with you, honestly…”

“G…Gaku-san…” You whispered, stunned by his forwardness. OH MY GOD!

“Shh…don’t be scared of me…” He suddenly leaned in and whispered in your ear. His soft breath tickled your earlobe, making your heart race with excitement. “I want to be the one and only person you trust the most… And I’ll never give up on you. Even if you were to reject me…”

His whisper voice was so alluring. So tempting and seductive. You were melting, completely at the mercy of his beautiful voice. “G…Gaku…san…”

“Promise me you won’t reject me…” He suddenly grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers. He treated you so gently, like you were made of glass. And he was afraid he could break you. He was so strong, one could even think he was an egoistical playboy. And without a doubt, he could be one if he wanted! Yet…he was astoundingly sweet. And treated you so tenderly. Gaku was _amazing_. “Please…Promise me…” He begged again.

Your body was pressed into his. Your breasts, squished into his chest. You were sure he could feel your pounding heart. And it was embarrassing. Yet the lovely way he held your hand made you feel sparks fly. “I’ll never reject you,” You answered softly. “I promise.”

Gaku’s expression lit up. He leaned down and pressed his lips to your forehead. It was a soft, warm, thoughtful kiss. Brushing up against your skin ever so gently. You closed your eyes, nearly moaning in reaction at the deliciously slow motion. He kissed your head, then pulled away and smiled. “You’re mine,” He suddenly smirked. “All mine.”

“…Eh?” You blinked in confusion.

Gaku chuckled. Then suddenly, he spun you around. It was so quick, and without warning, you were shocked. The next thing you knew, your stomach was pressed to the wall. You clung to the flat surface desperately, and looked back over your shoulder in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Eyes forward,” Gaku commanded, turning you head to make you look at the wall. “This is for your own good. In a position like this, you won’t see my face. That way, you don’t have to worry about getting embarrassed,” He explained. It was his way of making you feel comfortable. Yet somehow, it was only more exciting. Gaku’s hands slowly moved down your body, caressing your curves. Stroking, feeling you down lower and lower. Then, his palms aggressively gripped your waist. “I want you to let your guard down around me.”

“A-ahh!” You groaned, not able to handle his teasing. “But Gaku-san…!”

“Shhh…” Gaku leaned in and whispered in your ear from behind. “Relax baby… don’t focus on anything but the sound of my voice…” He hushed. “And the soft pleasure you’re about to receive.”

“Huh?” You gasped.

“Eyes forward,” Gaku repeated. There was no hesitation. He took it upon himself to begin pleasuring you right then and there. You felt the hot sensation of his mouth begin to nibble your ear lobe. Tongue, and teeth gliding across your skin, teasing you in the most tantalizing way. You were left no choice but to cling to the wall for dear composure. Yet it was so hard to stay collected with the most handsome man on earth toying with you.

“A…A…” You sighed in arousal. It felt so good and only got better and better.

“Mn. Mm…” Gaku groaned into your ear. He rubbed his hands up and down your sides, making you shift around, struggling to not submit. He seemed to enjoy the tiny moan you had emitted, and whispered in your ear, “Feeling good?”

You shivered, another jolt of lightening shocking down your spine. Having him touch you from behind was crazy sexy! You were in danger of melting for him. This was truly a sex position, after all. If your clothes were to be removed, it would be impossible to not submit. Damn! Gaku was so good at being sexy!!!

You suddenly felt his hands grope your ass. He rubbed and squeezed the tender part of your body, only making your squirm more. He fondled your body, practically worshipping every inch of you. His hands were large and felt so heavenly. You rotated your hips around anxiously, letting him feel you. He seemed to be enjoying that part of your body. You kept your forehead pressed to the wall, trying not to moan as he began to squeeze your rear harder.

“Aaa~” You sobbed. You quickly gasped and covered your mouth, horrified you had made such a desperate noise. Yet you couldn’t help it. Without warning, Gaku leaned in and pressed his hips to your back. You felt something. Something poke you. Something big. It was so sudden you hung you head in humiliation, glad your face was to the wall. Gaku continued to press his erection to your lower back.

 “That was a pretty cute sound you just made,” He chuckled in approval. “You ok?” He asked.

You slowly began to relax, letting your body curve into his. You arched your back, feeling his hips continue to poke you from behind. You fit together so well. Like a perfect puzzle. Like it was meant to be. You felt special when Gaku asked if you were ok. He was so sweet and would never make advances you were uncomfortable with. You gave him a tiny nod in response.

“Mm. Good girl,” Gaku grinned. He slowly began rocking his hips back and forth, giving you tiny thrusts. Of course, you both still had clothes on. But feeling his body push into yours was still incredible. He felt so good. So damn good. He was so amazing at moving like that. You were falling under the hypnotic spell of his entrancing rhythm. “You said you’d never reject me…right?”

You felt tingles on your lower back. “Y-yes…” You replied.

“So there’s nothing I can do to you…that you can reject,” Gaku smirked. “You promised after all.” He snuck his hands up the front of your shirt and felt your stomach. “That’s why you’re mine. All mine.”

“Gaku-san~!”

“Mm…” Gaku grinded his hips into your back. Your mind went blank as his palms glided under your shirt. Rubbing and massaging every inch of your delicate skin. He spoke in an exotic way, striving to excite you with subtle dirty talk. Yet you knew him better than that. He’s lovely, delightful, and kind. He cherished people for who they were and always did what was best for those around him. He’s intelligent and beautiful. He is…

“Gaku…Y-Yaotome…~” You moaned.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gaku hummed. “Y/N. I can’t hold back anymore. I want you. I need you,” He growled. He grabbed your chin and forced you to turn your neck toward him.

“Nm!”

He suffocated you into a kiss. A hot, sloppy kiss that made your body burn. Gaku was a spectacular kisser! It was everything you could have ever dreamed of. Passionate, possessive, rough, yet gentle. It was so good and addicting. You were able to turn around and face him, yearning for a better angle to feel his lips.

His mouth slithered around yours, as he did everything he could to pleasure you. He groaned your name under his breath. Again, it sounded so good in his voice. You couldn’t believe the most desired embrace… was embracing you! Of all women in the world, somehow, he had chosen you. He grabbed your arms and hooked them around his neck. “You’re a good kisser, Y/N,” He smiled.

You breathed roughly, trying to catch your breath. You were finally facing him and able to see his handsome features. It made you blush. “You were the one leading…” You muttered.

Gaku laughed. “Haha! I guess I was.” He put his hand on your right cheek. “Sorry. You’re just really cute and small. I can’t help but want to…guide you,” He admitted. “I’ll say it again. I want to protect you. No one is allowed to touch you like this but me. Understand?” He hissed. He reached down and snuck his hand under your skirt. His palm caressed your inner thigh. “If anyone else we’re to touch you like this…” He growled, in an angry low voice. “I’d get so pissed.” He stroked your leg tenderly.

You felt tingles all over. His hand was so close to your panties. “Y-you’re so handsome…” You said softly.

Gaku perked up. “HUH?” He asked dumbly. His cheeks flushed pink, and he blushed in the most adorable manner. You had never seen him make such a priceless face before. “You think…I’m…” He was so embarrassed, at a loss for words. “I-I, uh…”

“Ah. Sorry. Should I not have said that out loud?” You asked.

Gaku shook his head. “Uhhhhhhh,” He stammered. “D-do you like soba?” He suddenly asked.

You blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Nevermind.”

“What?”

“I said nevermind.”

You spent a moment gazing into his gorgeous silver, catlike eyes. You had been his fan since Trigger first debuted. Being in this situation with him now felt so unreal. You loved Gaku so much. You wanted him to know that. You opened your mouth to speak, but he cut you off again:

“Hey will you be my girlfriend?” He suddenly asked.

Your jaw dropped. “WHAAAAA!?”

Gaku nodded. “I’m serious,” He stated, grabbing your hands in his. “I really like you. And I don’t care if my dad will disapprove of me being with someone while in Trigger. I’ll do anything for you. I will! Even if you were to reject me so many times…” He looked down. “I’ll never give up on you.”

“Gaku-san…” Your heart fluttered. HE JUST ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! AHHHH!!!

“You don’t have to answer right now,” He continued. “But I would like to know eventually. For now, let’s just enjoy this day. Alright?” He smiled, his precious, handsome smile. “Happy birthday, Y/N.”

“Ga- MPH!” Your words were cut off as he pulled you into another kiss. This one wasn’t aggressive of rough. It was sweet. Compassionate and kind. He squeezed his arms around you waist. You went up on your tip toes to satisfy him. He made a low noise in approval and deepened the kiss with his tongue. His tongue explored the inner parts of your mouth, tasting you and lavishing you. Completely drowning you in love! “Gaku~” You moaned softly. “Yes. Yes! I’ll…I’ll be your girlfriend…”

Gaku pulled away from your lips for a moment. His eyes glowed and his face lit up with enthusiasm. “Really?” He asked. “Y/N, You’ve made me the happiest man on earth!” He cheered. “I’ll be the best boyfriend ever, ok? We’ll go on lots of dates and eat lots of soba.”

“What?”

“Nevermind. Y/N. I love you.” He kissed you again, engulphing you in warm affection. You returned the special kiss, never wanting it to end. You were now Gaku Yaotome’s girlfriend. AHHHH! His lips curved into yours and you closed your eyes blissfully. Yet after a moment, you heard the sound of a door.

“Times up!” Tenn’s voice shouted, as he opened the closet in an aggravated rush. “If you laid one touch upon her she didn’t like, I’ll kill you, Ga-!”

“Mmm Y/N… You’re so warm~” Gaku moaned. He started pressing kisses under your chin. “I could stay here forever embracing you. I love you so much.”

“Mn!? G-!” You sobbed, not believing your ears. Yet through the corner of your eye, you could see Tenn and Ryu standing  in the hall. Holy shit! Gaku didn’t know they were there! And he continued to kiss you all over. “Gak-u! Ah!”

“Ahh! Tenn, close the door close the door close the door!” Ryu covered his eyes in embarrassment.

Gaku finally heard the others and removed his lips from your neck. He looked over at his partners and frowned. “Go away,” He said simply.

Tenn clenched his hands into fists “Get your hands off her! What part of the game is over do you not understand!?” He snapped. Then his expression changed. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Gaku… Are you smiling?”

“Huh?” Gaku asked, letting go of your waist. “Am I?”

You looked at Gaku, seeing the brightest, most happy grin you had ever seen him make. Your heart fluttered, knowing that smile was all for you. “You are,” You chuckled.

Gaku laughed. “I guess you just make me really happy,” He shrugged.

Tenn watched. He begun to see how well you and Gaku were together. He sighed and folded his arms over his chest. “If she makes you happy…” He growled, as if it were hard to say. “I… I won’t tell President Yaotome,” He decided. “You seem good together. I won’t tell your father about your feelings for her.”

Gaku’s eyes widened. “Really?” He asked in disbelief. “What’s gotten into you, Tenn? Thank you!” He grinned. “Hear that, Y/N!? We can be together!”

Ryu’s eyes sparkled. “Gaku and Y/N are so cute together!” He squealed. “I want to be the best man at your wedding please!” He jumped to conclusions.

“Whoa whoa. What?” Gaku blushed.

“No way. I would be the best man,” Tenn smirked. “You can be the maid of honor, Ryu,” He teased.

Ryu gasped. “Ah! Hey, that’s embarrassing, Tenn~!” He whined.

Tenn couldn’t help but chuckle. He made direct eyecontact with you and smiled softly. “Anyone who can make Gaku smile like that is bound to be a good influence on him,” He said with approval. “I hope you’re happy together. But you know, there’s no way she’ll say yes to being your official girlfriend.”

“Hahaha!” Gaku laughed. “Yeah, uh, about that~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____ _   
>  / ___| ___ | |__ __ _   
>  \\___ \ / _ \ | '_ \ / _` |  
>  ___) | | (_) | | |_) | | (_| |  
>  |____/ \\___/ |_.__/ \\__,_|


	9. Tenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I'm sorry this chapter took so long!  
> I had final exams and college essays and college tours and college meetings and also did I mention I did college things.  
> ASDFGHJKL;LKJHGFDSWERTYUKMNBVCFTYUJ  
> Anyways!!! I hope you enjoy Tenn's chapter! He's pretty much the fan favorite so I had a lot of pressure writing this XD  
> But I think it's good, so hopefully you will too!  
> I shall be working on Ryu and Re:vale's chapters next! Thank you and enjoy!

It was your birthday. And you weren’t planning anything special. After your daily responsibilities, you wanted to just go home and relax. However, your best friends had other ideas. A couple of your closest peers convinced you to go out with them. You were practically forced into their car, and kidnapped. Apparently, they were driving to your best friend’s house. But what for?

                The next thing you knew, you were being pushed up to the porch. The moment the door opened, confetti was thrown into the air, and dozens of people yelled: “SURPRISE!!!”

                It was a surprise party just for you and you were overjoyed! A massive cake, gorgeous decorations, and a very special gift your best friends rumored to you. Such a magical night. You were excited when present time came so your friends could reveal the big surprise to you. You expected something simple, like a giftcard or some shit. But then. You were stunned.

                THE FAMOUS IDOL BAND TRIGGER WAS COMING TO SING AT YOUR PARTY.

                AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

                You couldn’t believe it and nearly had a heart attack when the three handsome boys walked into the room. Everyone was freaking screaming their asses off, worshipping the gorgeous trio. You nearly cried it was so lit. Trigger performed numerous songs for your party- singing all your favorites! And much to your surprise, you caught your favorite member continuously glancing directly at you through out the night. He was so charming in real life. But perhaps he was just looking at you because it was your party. Right…?

                It was an amazing night- the best night of your life! You were ready to wrap up. However, some people at the party had other ideas. They suggested a game of seven minutes in heaven. You were reluctant to play. Yet practically forced into it. Sighing, you reached into the hat to pull out the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

“Tenn Kujo,” You read off the paper. In an instant, you felt your heart freeze in your chest. You stared down at the tiny paper in your hands in astonishment, utterly surprised you had pulled the name of……………..TENN FUCKING KUJO! ONLY THE HOTEST LITTLE SHIT TO EVER EXIST! AHHHHHH! You were trembling and tried to calm down. Yet suddenly, your nerves were silenced when you heard a voice:

“You got Tenn?” Gaku’s deep voice asked from behind you.

“G-Gaku-san!” You yelped and turned to face him. “Yeah. I got Tenn…” You shyly, holding up the paper for him to see.

Gaku snarled at you. Then he snatched up the paper quickly, and scanned it with his silver eyes. Once he verified it was Tenn’s handwriting, he growled. With one swift movement, he ripped the paper in half and threw it to the ground.

“Ah! Gaku-san!?” You squealed.

“Gaku! That was rude!” Ryu suddenly jumped in. He ran over to you two and put his hands up to calm his idolmate down. “Relax, Gaku. She pulled Tenn’s name fair and square!” He exclaimed. “Besides, I think they will be very cute together! Just imagine them holding hands and cuddling. It’s so cute, my heart is racing just thinking about it!” He smiled warmly.

Gaku frowned. “I don’t want that little brat getting anywhere near someone so beautiful,” He hissed.

“Aww. I’m flattered you find me beautiful, Gaku,” A sudden voice jumped in. “But I must say. It’s quite rude to call Y/N a brat.” Tenn approached everyone with a smug grin on his face. He folded his arms over his chest and chuckled proudly. “Don’t say such cruel things to the birthday girl.” He looked over at you and smirked a seductive grin.

You gasped, as Tenn’s rose-petal eyes locked onto yours. Tenn was so gorgeous. You merely blushed and avoided eye contact out of embarrassment.

Gaku growled and lunged forwards to Tenn. “You little shit! I wasn’t talking about her! I was talking about you!” He snapped. He grabbed the front of Tenn’s shirt and yanked him forwards, in a threatening hold. “I don’t want to lock you in a closet with her. She deserves someone better.”

Tenn hardly flinched as Gaku grabbed his shirt. He merely smiled, not at all phased. “Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “Could it be that you’re jealous, Gaku? How cute.”

Gaku’s face turned red. He dropped Tenn’s shirt and took a step back. “D-don’t say…such things!” He crossed his arms in humiliation.

You blinked in confusion. Was Gaku really jealous? And why was Tenn having so much fun with this? Your head was spinning and you bit your lip nervously, looking to Ryu for help.

Ryu smiled at you kindly. Then he reached out to pat Gaku on the shoulder. “It’s ok, Gaku! I’m jealous too!” He announced freely.

That didn’t seem to make Gaku feel any better. “I am not jealous!” He refuted.  

Tenn rolled his eyes. “Sure, sure. Whatever. Anyways, Y/N and I are going to go have some fun in the closet now. See you in seven minutes.” Tenn suddenly grabbed your hand.

“Ah!” You gasped, looking down to see his hand gripping your palm. His hands were so soft. They were tiny and warm. You couldn’t help but blush at the sweet contact. Yet suddenly, you snapped back to reality. “Wait what? Fun in the closet!?” You yelped.

Tenn nodded, an emotionless expression on his face. “Yes. Come on, birthday girl.” He began pulling you away. He led you down the hallway to search for a closet.

Gaku perked up. “Hey get back here, Tenn!” He yelled, running after you.

“Guys~” Ryu sighed in exhaustion. “Guys…” He trudged after everyone else. “Wait for me!”

The next thing you knew, Tenn had located a closet. He smirked with desire and eagerly pushed you inside. “Ready for the time of your life?” He grinned seductively. “I’ll make you the happiest person in the world on this secret night.”

HOT DAMN. You could hardly maintain composure when he acted so sexy and confident like that. You were about to speak up, but before Tenn could join you in the closet, Gaku appeared behind him.

“Damn it, Tenn! You don’t have to do this!” He snapped. “I know you only want to maintain Trigger’s image. But screw our image right now! Quit faking your personality to come across as mature and sexy. Just be yourself! I know you’re nervous to play this game!”

Tenn turned to Gaku. And his eyes slowly widened. “Wh-what?” He stuttered. He quickly covered his mouth, ashamed he had shown weakness in his poise. His cheeks turned pink and he had to exhale a few times to gather his bravery again. “I…I am not nervous. I am Trigger’s Tenn Kujo. And I will always give our fans what they want,” He affirmed. “And if they want me to play this game… I’ll do it…” He looked down.

Gaku’s expression softened. He saw right through Tenn’s confidence. He knew Tenn was nervous to play the game. But since he seemed so determined to prove himself, he decided not to stop him. Instead, Gaku turned to you and sighed. “He’s a coldblooded hedgehog with a double personality,” He informed. “Don’t let his angelic voice hypnotize you.”

Tenn looked back up. He pouted at Gaku and stomped a foot on the floor. “Shut up!” He exclaimed. He turned on his heels and promptly walked into the closet. He stood next to you and wrapped his arm around your waist. “I’m just as mature and desirable as you and Ryu. I’ll prove it. Come back in seven minutes and we’ll see who’s the immature one then.”

You were snuggled into Tenn, as he held you like a protective boyfriend. You couldn’t see Gaku’s reaction because your face was squished into Tenn’s chest. But suddenly you heard a sigh.

“Fine. Treat her kindly, Tenn,” Gaku said.

Tenn’s face lit up. He hugged you happily, as if he had just received permission to date from his parent. “I will!” He cheered. “Now go away.”

Ryu finally found everyone. “Hey guys! What did I miss?”

 _SLAM!_ Gaku suddenly slammed the closet door shut, locking you and Tenn inside. You heard muffled speech on the other side as Gaku explained everything to Ryu. Then, there were quiet footsteps. The boys exited the hallway, leaving you completely alone with Tenn. Your heart was pounding. It was quite dark in the closet, yet you could make out faint silhouettes and figures. You blushed, realizing Tenn was still hugging you.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Tenn sighed, as he pulled away from you. “Sorry about them. Gaku and Ryu can be annoying sometimes,” He explained.

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t think they’re annoying. They just care about you, Kujo-san!” You smiled. “They are very sweet and are always looking out for you.”

Tenn blinked at you. Then he sighed and whispered something under his breath. “I know. I care about them too…” He admitted softly. He hoped you hadn’t heard that. Yet once he looked up and saw you smiling at him, he knew you had. “Ah! I mean…” He blushed. He quickly tried to think of a way to change the subject. He adjusted his expression to form a confident grin. Like the face he often wore in public and during concerts. “So Y/N, how’s the party been so far? Did you enjoy Trigger’s performance?” He questioned. “I’ve never performed at a birthday party before. Was my dancing in sync with the others? Tell me what I can do to improve and I’ll do it,” He rambled.

You were confused at why he was suddenly bringing that up. Could it be…he was avoiding playing the game? “Ah. Y-you were great, Kujo-san! I loved every moment of the performance. This is the best day of my life and I’m honored Trigger is here,” You replied.

Tenn frowned and put his hands on his hips. He was a perfectionist, and became quite agitated if he didn’t do everything flawlessly. He always loved feedback from the fans. “Come on. There must be something I can improve on. Tell me,” he begged. “I’ll do…absolutely everything I can to make you happy.”

You perked up. Hearing that in his voice was amazing. It sounded like something he would say on stage for fanservice. However, in that moment he was alone with you. Looking right at you. And speaking directly to you. It was all for you and you melted with joy. “Kujo-san…”

Tenn relaxed when he saw how truly satisfied you looked. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your special day,” He said simply.

You giggled. “Thank you.”

There was a moment of silence. A _long_ moment of silence. Neither of your spoke, as you were both too afraid to make a move. You stood there in the darkness awkwardly, getting more and more embarrassed by the moment. You began to wonder if Gaku was right. What if Tenn was truly nervous to be here with you? Could the angelic Tenn Kujo truly get nervous? He was always so confident and perfect on stage. So why would he suddenly get butterflies in his stomach to be in a closet?

“Oh,” Tenn spoke up after a while. “And you can drop the honorific. Just call me Tenn,” He ordered. “Or perhaps Tenn-kun. I think that sounds quite cute.”

You blushed. “A-Are you sure?”

Tenn took a step towards you. “Yes. Why would I say it if I wasn’t sure? You’re acting quite strangely. Why so quiet?” He inquired, in his deliciously smooth voice. You suddenly realized how close he was standing to you. You tried to take a step back to escape. But you ended up bumping into the wall. Soon, Tenn had you completely cornered. He chuckled. “I’m surprised you’re so quiet. You were the loudest fan when we were performing. And you had such a cute face when you cheered my name. I appreciate support like that very much.”

You froze, letting his praise sink in. He just said he appreciates you! And that you have a cute face! You melted at his sweet talk, loving every syllable from his luscious voice. Oh god how you loved that voice.

“Say it then,” Tenn spoke up.

“Huh?” You asked.

Tenn smirked. He reached out and placed a hand under your chin. He titled your face up gently, like a proper prince. “Say my name. I want to hear it in your voice. Come on. If you don’t say it, I’ll have to punish you,” He grinned. “Could it be you’ve forgotten the wild and sexy image of Trigger? You have no idea what I’m capable of, baby.”

“Huh!?” You gasped. You felt your nerves return as Tenn suddenly snapped back into a seductive, dominant personality. Seeing him act so forward was frightening, but also somehow exciting. You swallowed nervously before speaking up to obey him. “T…T-Tenn…kun…” You said softly. “You did amazing at the concert, Tenn-kun… thank you…”

Tenn’s smirk only widened. His leopard eyes glowed with desire, as he heard you obey his command. “Hmm. You’re obedient. What a good little girl.” He moved his hand from under your chin to your cheek. He caressed the side of your face gently. “A very good little girl…” He leaned in.

You felt a chill run down your spine, shocking you into the most terrified fright. You remained perfectly still as Tenn leaned in toward your face. Heart pounding, you trembled, wondering what he was about to do. Then you felt his lips brush against your ear. “Are you ready then?” He whispered into your ear. “I’ll make you feel amazing on your special day…”

You were shaking. Tenn was so close to you. And he smelled so good, like the sweetest cologne. It was different from Gaku and Ryu’s scents. It was softer. Sweeter. And it made you a million times weaker to him. He was an angel, offering to take you to heaven. You covered your face shyly. “I…”

“Shh. I didn’t say you could talk,” He suddenly snapped. He moved his lips to your neck and pressed a kiss on your skin. “Mm. I’ll prove to Gaku and Ryu… that I can be just as mature and desirable as them…” He growled. The next thing you knew, Tenn was mouthing your neck. He nibbled your flesh, giving your body pleasurable chills. His lips were so soft and warm. It felt amazing to be devoured by him. “Mm…” He continued to trail kisses around your neck. Each time his lips pressed onto you, you felt sparks fly. “So good…”

Hearing him make such lewd noises made you feel heated. You couldn’t believe this was happening. “Tenn-kun…~” You moaned softly.

You felt Tenn’s lips curve into a smirk on your neck. He was pleased by your reaction. “I’m pretty sexy, don’t you think?” He chuckled.

You nodded a little. “Y-yeah…”

Tenn smiled and pressed a kiss on your cheek. “I think you’re sexy too,” He said confidently. It was his goal to excite you. Make you feel weak with pleasure. He wanted to drown you in lust, until you were weary, begging for his attention. “Feeling good yet?” He asked.

“Y-Yeah…” You hardly squeaked the words out.

Tenn chuckled and slowly pulled away. “Y/N,” He stated coolly. He folded his arms over his chest and grinned at you devilishly. “Strip for me.”

You were panting. Tenn had succeeded in making you feel aroused beyond concentration. Your mind and body felt enslaved to him. Swallowing with fright, you looked up at him. “Do what?”

Tenn kept a serious expression on his face. “You heard me. Didn’t you? I want to see you strip. You’re positively gorgeous. And I want to be the only one worthy of your beauty…” He approached you again. He tucked some of your hair behind your left ear. “You’re a good girl, after all. You wouldn’t strip for someone like Gaku, right?” He asked. He slowly reached out and snaked his arms around your waist. “Right?”

“Ah!” You were trapped in his arms yet again. Your breasts were squished into his body. And you couldn’t escape. What was happening!? Half the time, Tenn was so precious and sweet. Like an angel. Yet the other half of the time, he was taciturn and dominant. Like a demon. It was then when the realization hit you. Could this be Tenn’s split personality Gaku had warned you about!?

“Tch,” Tenn clicked his tongue in agitation. “You wouldn’t be thinking about Yaotome Gaku right now, would you?” He inquired. “You’re not allowed to think about that hotheaded, reckless man. Or Ryu. Tonight, you’re with me. You belong to me.” He patted the top of your head sweetly. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

A chill went down your spine. It felt like exhilarating lighting, striking you into submission. You were drowning in the sensation of being in his arms. It was so warm. And he held you so perfectly. Each time he whispered something sweet in your ear you only fell for him more. You had gotten so caught up in your thoughts, you forgot to answer his question.

“Hey,” Tenn suddenly growled. _SLAM!_ Without warning, he slammed his fist above your head on the wall. He cornered your like a predator trapping his prey.

“AH!” You yelped in alarm. It had happened so fast, it really scared you. You blinked at Tenn.

“Too easy,” He smirked, turning on his charm again. “Listen. I want you to do something for me, Y/N. And you’ll do anything for me, won’t you?”

You got lost in his eyes. Gaku was right. They were truly hypnotic. Such a perfect, precious shade of pink. Like diamonds. Dazzling, entrancing diamonds that mesmerized you to the point of numbness. You found yourself nodding without control. “Yes Tenn-kun…”

“Good girl,” Tenn approved. “Then tell me.” He leaned his face closer to yours. “What do you like about my body?”

You were frozen. Completely imprisoned by Tenn’s charisma. He was so captivating when he talked in that smooth voice. You could hardly continue standing, your legs were shaking so much. HE WAS JUST SO HOT!!! Like the other members of Trigger, Tenn had been trained in the art of seduction. He knew how to speak, and move his body in such a way to drive his fans crazy. He was using that talent against you now, to make you submit to him. It was electrifying. You chewed your bottom lip shyly. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“You know what I mean…” Tenn replied. “You’ve seen our music videos. You’ve seen our concerts,” He began. “If you don’t answer me, I won’t pleasure you. So tell me. What do you like about my body?” He asked again.

Your mind was racing with so many thoughts. Some of them- dirty. But you couldn’t help it! Tenn was purposely driving you crazy. You thought about his slender hands. His soft hair. His thin, curvy waist. “I…I like your eyes…” You suddenly answered. “They are cute like kitten eyes…”

“Hmph. They aren’t kitten eyes! They are leopard eyes!” Tenn snapped, trying to sound cool. But he was a dork. He decided to put you in your place. Suddenly, he moved his leg closer to you. He pressed his knee in between your legs. His knee grinded into your skirt, stimulating pressure.

“Ah!” You gasped, as you felt something hard. You knew it was only his leg, but it still aroused you. “Tenn-kun…”

“That’s right. Melt for me, baby,” Tenn whispered. He moved his knee in gentle little circles, smearing pleasure into you. “And answer my question…”

You moaned softly. He was rubbing right on your most sensitive area. You were becoming a slave to those gentle, circular rubs. “I…ahh…” You groaned. You had the desire to start rubbing back against his knee. Or bouncing on it to create more friction. You swallowed hard to stay in control. “I like your chest…and your h-hips…” You said without thinking.

“Mm? Is that so?” Tenn grinned with success. “What do you like about them?”

“Nm!” You jolted, feeling him rub you faster. “I-I don’t know!”

Tenn yawned, waving his hand over his mouth. He grinned at you, showing you how easy it was to control you without even using his hands.

“Ah! Y-you’re just so…sexy!” You yelped.

Tenn pulled back. As a reward, he gave you a moment to breathe and calm down from the teasing. Then he laughed. “I’ll give you what you want.” He slowly stripped off his jacket and tossed it to the side. Then he began unbuttoning his shirt. As he did so, he moved his hips in a deliciously slow manner. Side to side. Front to back. Practically putting on a strip show for you. Your heart was pounding as you watched Tenn remove his clothing. He licked his lips seductively and revealed his bare chest. “There. Satisfied?” He smirked. He chuckled and grabbed your hands. He pressed them to his chest so you could feel the irresistible curves of his body. His skin was so delicate and lovely. It really felt like your were touching an angel.

“You’re so perfect, Tenn-kun…” You whispered.

Tenn smiled. “I may not have broad shoulders or huge muscles like Gaku and Ryu. But I’m still sexier than them,” He decided. “Alright. I stripped for you. Now you get to strip for me.”

You gasped. “Huh!?”

“It’s easy. You watched me closely, right? Just copy the movements I did,” Tenn explained. He took a step back and leaned against the other wall. He watched you with his arms crossed, like he were some sort of sex god.

You shivered, eyes still glued on Tenn’s gorgeous body. You were overwhelmed with the desire to please him, and nodded slightly. “If you did it for me I’ll do it for you.”

Tenn chuckled. “Good girl. I’ll be your teacher,” He instructed. He flipped his bangs to the side and adjusted his hair. “First, unbutton your shirt.”

You nodded. Without thinking, you began unbuttoning your blouse. “Like this?”

“That’s perfect,” Tenn approved. He began circling you, walking around you to bask in every angle of your body. “Think about the lyrics to Secret Night. And the lyrics to Leopard Eyes. You know how they go…”

Having Tenn watch you was so exciting. You thought about the time you saw Trigger’s first concert. When they performed Secret Night and Diamond Fusion. The lyrics to all their sensual songs played through your mind. Such beautiful music with profound, seductive meaning. You removed your shirt and tossed it to the side, left in your bra.

Tenn grinned widely. He seemed very pleased with the view of your in your bra. “My my. Just as I predicted.” He approached you and put his hands on your waist. He moved his hands up and down, feeling your bare body. “You’re perfect.”

“A-aa…” You moaned. “Tenn-kun…”

“Absolutely beautiful,” Tenn whispered. It tickled as he touched you. Making you shake your hips a little. He noticed and decided to wrap his arms around you. And you felt a million time closer now that neither of you wore shirts. His body was so warm against yours. God, it was mind-numbingly amazing. “Now I can see your pretty body. And touch it too,” He stated. “And you can enjoy mine as well.”

You nodded and rested your head on his chest. “You’re amazing, Tenn-kun…” You sighed dreamily.

Tenn paused for a moment. “Just now… as you said that…” He whispered. “It almost reminded me of someone I use to know…”

You looked back up at him in confusion. “Who?”

Tenn blushed. “Ah. Never mind...” He bit his lip. “Just a sweet, innocent boy. You’re sort of similar. Perhaps that’s why I’m so attracted to you.”

Your heart was leaping out of your chest. Did the famous idol Tenn Kujo just admit he’s attracted to you!? You smiled huge with ecstasy. “R-really!?”

When Tenn saw your cute reaction, he only blushed more. “I-I mean…” He stuttered. Aggravated you had such an effect on him, he sighed. “I suppose you mean a lot to me, Y/N. You’ve always supported Trigger and I appreciate that so much. Even if I don’t show it often, I really do care about you.”

“Tenn-kun!” You cheered. You giggled and snuggled into his arms. “I care about you too.”

Tenn hugged you. It wasn’t sexual or pressuring. It was a gentle hug, engulphing you in a loving warmth. Who knew that charming boy on stage had such a tender heart. In fact, you could hear his heart racing as you rested your head on his chest. It was pounding. Even faster than yours. He acted to calm and collected. But on the inside, he was truly nervous. It was adorable to know he cared about you so much. Even angels got butterflies in their tummies. You were the happiest girl in the world, knowing Tenn loved you back.

“Can you feel my heart?” Tenn whispered in your ear.

You nodded. “Yes. It’s precious.”

He blushed in humiliation. But hardly let that stop him from adoring you. He began rubbing your back, stroking you with his soft hands. Caressing your curves and practically worshipping every inch of your delicate skin. He even played with your bra in the back, teasing you. You giggled and nuzzled into him.

“You know, Y/N. You were outstandingly sexy when you stripped for me. Perhaps you would make a good member of Trigger,” He suggested. “Haha. Just kidding. We aren’t strippers.”

“Tenn-kun?”

“We aren’t strippers! Seriously! I constantly have to remind Gaku and Ryu that despite the songs we sing, and despite the dances we do, we are not str-!”

“Tenn-kun.”

“Sorry.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. Tenn wasn’t just gorgeous and sweet. He was also funny. You looked into his eyes fondly. “Do you really think I’d be good in Trigger?” You asked. You thought about performing with your idols on stage. The four of you together would have so much fun!

Tenn nodded. “You should sing for me sometime. I’m sure you have a beautiful voice,” He praised. “Hm. But I wouldn’t allow you to join Trigger. Your body belongs to me so you wouldn’t be allowed to show it off to anyone else.”

“Huh?” Your eyes widened. “Ahhh!”

Tenn kissed your neck, tickling you. “You know, there’s one more thing I’d like you do to with me.” He suddenly ran his tongue up your neck. It felt so hot and wet. “I want to kiss you.”

“Aaa!” You moaned as he licked your neck. You mind went blank again. “Tenn-kun…”

“Shh. I didn’t say you could talk,” Tenn hissed. He trailed his lips up your neck and under your chin. Until your mouths were just inches apart. “Let me take you to heaven…” He smiled. “My angel.”

Without another word, Tenn gently pressed his lips to yours. You were caught off guard. But not a single part of you wanted to reject him. You closed your eyes and melted into his soft lips. So gentle and sweet. So tantalizing and addictive. He was an amazing kisser, gliding his lips across yours with grace and ease. It truly felt like you were being kissed by heaven itself. Yet his precious words rang though you mind over and over.

_My angel…_

He had called you his angel! The beautiful and talented Tenn Kujo. One of the top idols in the world! Had called you _his_ angel! It was the most beautiful thing. And thinking about it only made you filled with more joy.

“Mmm!”

“Nm. You’re so sweet, Y/N…” Tenn moaned into your lips. “Happy birthday, my love.”

You were overjoyed, completely drowning in euphoria. And seeing stars. Tenn teased his tongue on the front of your lips, and soon, you were pressing your tongue to his. It was wet and sloppy. Yet somehow, even more incredible and magical.

He grinded his hips into yours. Roughly. Then gentle. Then rough again. The rhythm was much like his personality. And soon you couldn’t resist. He moved in the most delectable way. You moaned in-between kisses and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“TIMES UP!” A deep voice suddenly cut through the atmosphere. Light burst into the closet as the door was thrown open. Gaku and Ryu were revealed to be standing in the hallway. Gaku had a devious look on his face, like he had been counting the seconds to rip you and Tenn apart. Yet when he saw you two making out, his face flushed red. “Uhh…”

“Kya!” Ryu covered his eyes. “Gaku! I told you you should’ve knocked! Now this is just awkward for everyone!” He blamed, blushing as well.

Gaku growled and averted his eyes. “I didn’t think Tenn would actually do anything! You know how jittery he gets around romance. He’s never dated anyone before.”

“Gaku~! You’re embarrassing him~!” Ryu giggled.

Tenn had been ignoring his bandmates, and refusing to acknowledge their entrance. He continued to makeout with you, without a care in the world. But as he heard Gaku and Ryu’s most recent comment, his face blushed so hot, even you could feel the heat.

“Urg!” He exclaimed, breaking the kiss. “Don’t you two have anything better to do then bother me? Go enjoy the party! Entertain the fans! Or better yet, go rehearse the choreography for tomorrow’s show!” He blurted. He cuddled you into him protectively so no one could see your body. “The chorus to Daybreak Interlude is all messed up! Gaku keeps turning on the third beat instead of the fourth. It’s the FOURTH BEAT! Fourth! Gaku!” He spazzed out, like the perfectionist he was. “If you don’t turn on the god damn forth beat, I’m going to bitch slap you.”

There was a moment of silence.

Then, everyone started laughing. You, Gaku, and Ryu all laughed at how adorable Tenn was.

“Ahaha! Calm down, Tenn. Calm down!” Ryu smiled.

Gaku sighed, but continued to grin. “I’m sorry I keep turning too early. I’ll work on it. I promise,” He chuckled. He examined how Tenn was hugging you. It only made him smile more. “I guess you’ve grown up faster than I realized. You and Y/N look really good together.”

Tenn blushed. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He hissed coldly.

Ryu walked into the closet and picked up Tenn’s jacket and shirt. “I’m just going to fold these so they don’t get wrinkled. Don’t mind me,” He said. “Y/N-chan, should I fold your shirt too? It’s a cute shirt by the way!”

                “Ryu!” Tenn yelled.

                “So was that your first kiss, Y/N? It was definitely Tenn’s first kiss. So don’t worry if it was clumsy. I’m sure he’ll get better at it. You bring out the best in him, after all,” Gaku rambled.

                “Gaku!” Tenn yelled. He face-palmed, and took a moment to calm down from all the craziness. But he didn’t want to shout anymore. Instead, he turned to face you. And he smiled. A genuine smile. Not like the kind he faked on TV.

This was a perfect, pure grin just for you. “I suppose you’re correct. She does bring out the best in me.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss on your cheek. “Because I love her so much. She’s an angel after all. My angel.”


	10. Ryu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took me 9000 years! I hope you enjoy ryu's abs!

It was your birthday. And you weren’t planning anything special. After your daily responsibilities, you wanted to just go home and relax. However, your best friends had other ideas. A couple of your closest peers convinced you to go out with them. You were practically forced into their car, and kidnapped. Apparently, they were driving to your best friend’s house. But what for?

                The next thing you knew, you were being pushed up to the porch. The moment the door opened, confetti was thrown into the air, and dozens of people yelled: “SURPRISE!!!”

                It was a surprise party just for you and you were overjoyed! A massive cake, gorgeous decorations, and a very special gift your best friends rumored to you. Such a magical night. You were excited when present time came so your friends could reveal the big surprise to you. You expected something simple, like a giftcard or some shit. But then. You were stunned.

                THE FAMOUS IDOL BAND TRIGGER WAS COMING TO SING AT YOUR PARTY.

                AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

                You couldn’t believe it and nearly had a heart attack when the three handsome boys walked into the room. Everyone was freaking screaming their asses off, worshipping the gorgeous trio. You nearly cried it was so lit. Trigger performed numerous songs for your party- singing all your favorites! And much to your surprise, you caught your favorite member continuously glancing directly at you through out the night. He was so charming in real life. But perhaps he was just looking at you because it was your party. Right…?

                It was an amazing night- the best night of your life! You were ready to wrap up. However, some people at the party had other ideas. They suggested a game of seven minutes in heaven. You were reluctant to play. Yet practically forced into it. Sighing, you reached into the hat to pull out the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

“Ryunosuke Tsu-“ You froze. “Ah! R-Ryunosuke Tsunashi!” You gasped in surprise. How embarrassing!

“Whoa. Are you ok Y/N?” Gaku asked, leaning over your shoulder. His expression brightened when he saw the paper in your hands. “You got Ryu!” He cheered.

“Ah!” You gasped. This was so embarrassing! Ryu was your favorite member in Trigger. You loved how sweet and caring he was, like a protective older brother. And you could see beyond his eroero persona, knowing he was truly a gentle man. Yet enticing images of Ryu began racing through your mind as you thought about playing seven minutes in heaven with him. God damn those sexy commercials that portray him in such a seductive way. You heart began to pound. And you couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Wh-who got me?” Ryu squeaked nervously. He made his way over to you and Gaku. The moment he saw the paper in your hands, his golden eyes widened. “Hey that was mine!”

Gaku chuckled. “That’s the idea,” He patted his idolmate on the back supportively. “The birthday girl picked your name. So now you get to go in the closet with her,” He explained.

Ryu trembled. “D-do what?” He asked. “Wouldn’t two people in a closet be dangerous? What if there was a fire!?” He exclaimed. On the outside, he appeared so strong and mature. Yet on the inside, he had no idea what was going on.

“There’s not going to be a fire, Ryu,” Gaku clarified. “And if there is, I’ll unlock the door and come save you guys. Ok bro?”

“Bro.” Ryu’s eyes sparkled.

“Bro.” Gaku grabbed Ryu’s hand.

You were really fucking confused. But before you could ask about the awkward bromance you were witnessing, the third member of Trigger suddenly appeared.

“What the hell is going on over here? Why are Gaku and Ryu holding hands again?” Tenn suddenly interrupted.

“Um, I’m not sure…” You responded. Then you jolted. “Wait. Again??”

Tenn pushed his way up to the two men and growled at them. “Stop fooling around and be serious. We’re here at this party to promote the image of Trigger,” He snapped.

Ryu looked at Tenn. Then he hung his head in defeat. “I-I thought we were here to celebrate Y/N-chan’s birthday…” He blushed sweetly. “We’re here to make her happy…”

Gaku sighed. “Shut up, Tenn. We’re doing what you want. In fact, Y/N just picked Ryu’s name for seven minutes in heaven,” He smirked.

Tenn raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He spun around and eyed you suspiciously. He looked at you up and down, eyes rolling over every curve of your body. “Hm. Excellent. You two seem like a good fit,” He decided. “Do you think Ryu is sexy?”

“EH!?” You gasped, shocked to be asked something like that. “I…!”

Ryu felt his heart leap out of his chest with anxiety. “Wh-whoa Tenn! Please don’t ask such things so suddenly!” He waved his arms around.

Gaku sighed in annoyance. “Great. Look what you’ve done, Tenn,” He growled. “Now Ryu is blushing.”

Ryu gasped and quickly hid behind his hands. “I-I am? Oh no! Don’t look!” He yelped, like a frightened child.

“Hey! It’s not my fault! I just asked her a simple question!” Tenn snapped.

Gaku got up in Tenn’s face. “Well knock it off. Let Ryu do his thing! He’s been staring at Y/N from across the room all day! He obviously likes her!”

“Haha! Good! Then I hope they have a happy relationship together!”

“Me too!”

“Urg! Enough yelling please!” Ryu sliced through the chaos. Everyone turned to look at him. He bit his lip nervously, debating what to say. “Ah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell so loudly,” He apologized. Then he sighed. “Y/N-chan. I’m going to be honest. I didn’t put my name in the hat. I’m not sure who did. But I’ll still play with you, if that’s what you want...”

Tenn furrowed his brow in rage. “Ryu!” He snapped. “I told you-!”

“Alright! Great! Let’s go find a closest for you guys then!” Gaku cheered. He grabbed Ryu’s hand. Again. And began pulling him off.

“Waaah! Wait! Gaku! She didn’t consent! She didn’t consent!” Ryu sobbed, being dragged away.

Tenn sighed and shot a piercing glare at you. “You’re quite lucky to be paired with Ryu tonight. He’s the drop dead sexy beast of Trigger. I can’t tell you what may happen in that closet,” He smirked. “But whatever. I’m sexier anyways.” He walked off with a smug grin on his face.

You heart was pounding. Was this truly happening!? You were about to get locked in a closet with THE EROERO BEAST!? Submitting to the peer pressure, you followed the others down the hall with your head down. Before you reached the end of the hall, you heard the Trigger boys whispering to one another. In secret.

“If you get uncomfortable at any time, just tell her,” Gaku said in a hushed tone.

“No!” Tenn whisper-shouted. “We talked about this. Ryu, you have to play this game with your playboy persona. It’s a command from President Yaotome!” He reminded. “President Yaotome said in order to promote Trigger, one of us has to do this. So turn on your charm and seduce her. Understand?”

“Quit putting pressure on him, Tenn!” Gaku snapped.

“You’re the one putting pressure on him,” Tenn shot back. “Here comes, Y/N. Act in character.”

“Waaah guys please stop fighting! For my sake!” Ryu sobbed. “Act in character? Uh…I love…s-sex!?” He yelled awkwardly.

You froze, dead in your tracks. That was all you had heard. “What?”

Gaku sighed. “Alright. Have fun you guys.” He opened the closet and nudged Ryu inside.

“Ah! Th-this is happening right now?” Ryu stumbled into the closet. He flashed a quick glance at you, with a precious expression on his face.

It made you gasp. You had expected a seductive, aggressive glare- One to shock you into submission, forcing you to be ready of what was to come. However, you saw quite the opposite. Ryu had the most innocent, adorable look on his face. One of nervousness. One of fear. You couldn’t believe it. Could Ryu truly be…just as scared as you?

The next thing you knew, Gaku and Tenn closed the closet door and locked it. You were trapped inside with your celebrity crush. It was dark, but you could faintly see the outline of Ryu’s muscular body. It felt like a dream.

“Um!” Ryu’s voice suddenly yelped.

“Huh?” You turned to him.

Ryu swallowed timidly. He knew what he had to do. In order to obey his boss’s orders, he would have to keep up his playboy persona. Acting like that on stage was one thing. But living it in real life, with a real girl, was another. He exhaled, trying to gather courage. “Babygirl,” He suddenly whispered, in a low voice. He lunged toward you and suddenly pinned you to the wall. He towered over you, trapping you between his chest and the wall. “You lookin’……………….gooood………………” He complimented awkwardly.

You were alarmed when he suddenly trapped you. Trembling, you looked up to his face. “W…what?” You asked, confused.

Ryu blinked, desperately trying to think of a way to be dominant. “Um. Y-you heard me. You look gorgeous tonight, baby. Are you enjoying your special day?” He smirked. He reached down and ran his hand through your hair. His slender fingers combed through your soft locks, making you shudder. He tucked some of your hair behind your left ear, and chuckled.

“R-Ryu-san…” You whispered. You felt your face getting warmer with embarrassment. “Y-yes. This has been the best birthday ever. I’m so honored Trigger came to perform…”

“Heh heh…” Ryu chuckled devilishly. “I’m glad. Performing for you made my heart race.” He suddenly leaned down and whispered in your ear. His warm breath shafted your skin, making a shiver run down your spine. “I want to make your heart race too. Why don’t you… perform for me this time?”

“Ah!” You gasped, surprised. Your body heated up as Ryu seduced you with his alluring words. His voice was so deep and passionate. It was enough to control anyone. You were so captivated by him you began nodding without thinking. “Anything for Ryu-san…” You obeyed.

Ryu smirked wildly, his eyes glowing with desire. “Good girl.” He patted your head gently. “Now then. Let’s see how my babygirl performs. I can’t wait to see you melt for me. I’ll make you drown irresistible, tantalizing pleasure…My risky girlfriend...”

“R-Ryu-san! Ah!” You gasped. But it was too late. Before you could react, Ryu swiftly made his way to your neck. His hot lips pressed onto your skin. It sent your body ablaze, paralyzing you with pleasure.

“Mn…” Ryu groaned, gliding his tongue up your neck. He nipped playfully at your earlobe, wanting to drown you in lust. “Delicious. You taste so good…” He snaked his arms around your waist. Slowly, his palms glided up and down your sides. It tickled. He continued to rub you more, caressing every inch of your body.

Eventually you couldn’t hold back a moan. “A-ahh…” You sighed peacefully. “Ah! Ryu-san!” You gasped when his teeth began to nibble at your shoulder.

“Hush,” Ryu ordered. He tugged at your skirt, hinting at what was about to come. “Just relax, alright? I’ve done this hundreds of times. Ha. But something tells me you’ll be the most delectable prey I’ll ever sink my teeth into…” He growled. “Now. Let me see that gorgeous body. Come on.” His arms reached behind you to the zipper of your skirt.

“Wah!” You gasped, clinging to his chest with fright. You heart was pounding. You kept your face buried into his shirt, too afraid to look at him. His fingers glided lower and lower, gripping the zipper on the back of your skirt as he slowly began to pull it down. You felt tingles all over your body. You had never felt such an intense heat as Ryu caused for you now.

“That’s it. Just like that… let me remove the clothing separating us. That way, we can…uh,” Ryu suddenly paused. His hands stopped moving. “Um! We can…do…st-stuff. And…uh-oh. What was the rest of that line Gaku said that one time…?” He whispered.

You opened your eyes and lifted your head to look up at him in shock. “What?”

“EH!?” Ryu jumped with alarm when you made eyecontact with him. “Ahhhh!! Oh no! D-don’t look up at me with such cute eyes!” He begged. He grabbed your head and forced you to press your ear to his chest again. “Sorry! Please stay like that! I can’t do th-the thing with such beautiful eyes looking at me so cutely!” He sobbed.

You were squished back into his chest. And your mind raced with confusion. “The thing!”

Ryu swallowed. “You know, the thing!” he insisted. “S-sorry! Please forget what just happened! I’m gonna keep going now!” His hands returned to your back. He reached down, looking for the zipper to your skirt again. Yet he had trouble finding it. And he accidentally groped your ass with his large palms.

“Ah!” You squealed.

“AHHH!” Ryu gasped, even louder. “SORRY! Oh no! Sorry sorry sorry!” He apologized frantically. He let go of you and stepped back in horror. “Urgg! I can’t do this! I can’t! I can’t do it!” He covered his face in humiliation. Stressed, he sunk down in defeat. Soon, Ryu was sitting on the closet floor, covering his face like an embarrassed child. “I can’t!”

You watched him, utterly stunned. He had just been acting so dominant and enticing. Yet suddenly, all that confidence had turned to anxiety. You began to wonder if you had done something wrong. You looked down at him. “Ryu-san, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you,” You clarified. “I think I’m just…nervous. I’m sorry.”

Ryu sniffled and uncovered his face. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Y/N-chan! You’re amazing!” Ryu praised. Then he sighed. “The problem is me. I’m an idiot…”

You gasped, surprised by his sudden attitude. “No, no. You’re not an idiot, Ryu-san!” You sat down on your knees in front of him. “You’re the one who’s amazing! I’ve admired you for so long,” You explained. “You’re the foundation of Trigger! Without you, there’s no way Trigger would have succeeded to become this popular. You’re sweet and kind. You always encourage your teammates and you’re always there for them when they need you!” You complimented.  
You’re protective, loving, and supportive. Those are all the best traits a man should have…” You looked away.

Ryu’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe his ears. “Those are the traits… you like about me?” He asked, completely perplexed. “B-but! What about my…um, you know! Body movements, and v-voice, and…m-my…”

“Sex appeal?” You asked.

“AH NO NEED TO SAY THE S-WORD!” Ryu turned red. He felt so pathetic. Sighing, he looked back up at you. “Yes. That. Don’t you care about that? It’s really the only reason girls like me. For my looks…”

Your heart melted. You could tell Ryu was hurting and you couldn’t stand to see him like that. You crawled closer to him and hugged him gently. “I don’t care about that. I like you for your sweet personality,” You said with honesty. “That’s why you’re my favorite in Trigger. You’re sweet.”

Ryu blinked as you hugged him. He took a moment to gather his senses before speaking back up. “R-really?” He asked. “Y/N-chan~!” He cheered, wrapping his arms around you. He hugged you back tightly, squeezing you into a warm embrace. He was so strong he could probably crush you if he wanted. But he didn’t. Instead, he enveloped you with love. And cuddled you with affection. “That’s seriously the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! You’re my first fan who doesn’t favor my eroero side!” He praised. “Y/N-chan… I think you’re my favorite fan. No. you’re more than that. You’re my favorite girl in the world!”

You gasped. “Ryu-san!” You giggled.

“It’s true!” Ryu smiled happily. “From the moment I saw you I knew you were a wonderful person. Ahh, I’m so sorry I lied to you about being some…h-hot…mature, sensual…”

“Eroero beast?” You laughed.

Ryu blushed. His entire face flushed red. You felt quite special being the one to make him blush so cutely. “Y-yeah. Eroero beast…” He sighed. “Y/N-chan? I have a confession,” He suddenly admitted. “But I won’t tell it unless you promise not to laugh at me. Oh, please don’t laugh! I really feel like I can trust you, and I really want to tell you!” He put his hands together in plead. He bowed his head with hope, begging for you to comply.

You stared at him and couldn’t help but smile. Ryu was just so adorable. “I promise Ryu-san,” You answered. “I promise I’ll keep any secret you have to tell me.”

Ryu’s expression brightened. He looked so relieved and joyful he could trust you. Yet suddenly all that gratefulness turned to nerves. He realized he would have to make his confession. “Well…if you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m not a playboy…” He finally admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and glanced to the side. “Th-the truth is I’ve never played seven minutes in heaven before!” He confessed. “Waahhh I don’t even know what it is! I was told to play this game to promote the wild and sexy image of Trigger! But the truth is I don’t know what’s going on!” He exclaimed. He suddenly lunged forwards and grabbed your hands. He squeezed them affectionately in his warm palms. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. You would have preferred someone more mature, like Gaku! I didn’t mean to ruin your birthday…”

You felt how his hands were shaking. And you thought it precious. “You didn’t ruin my birthday, Ryu-san. In fact, I’m happy to be spending time with you. I’d rather be with you than anyone else today…”

You could physically see Ryu’s cheeks turn red. He blushed a deep crimson and squeezed your hands tighter. “A-are you serious? You’re not just saying that?” He asked.

You nodded. “I’m serious.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Ryu-san!” You giggled at how cute he was.

Ryu bit his lip before speaking back up. “Then I have another confession…” He began. He took a deep breath before revealing a secret he had never told anyone. “Y/N-CHAN I’M A VIRGIN!” He exclaimed. He covered his face in humiliation. “The truth is I’ve never even had my first kiss! I’m so sorry. But I can’t play this game properly because…I truly don’t know how…” He looked down. There were practically tear in his eyes, as he sniffled with shame. “I’m so sorry…”

You weren’t frustrated with Ryu at all. In fact, you decided to made a similar confession. You told Ryu you hadn’t experienced your first kiss or you first time yet either. And as you did, his face lit up with optimism.

“Wait…really?” he asked.

“Yes really,” You answered.

“Are you su-“

“Yes Ryu-san!” You blurted. “And the truth is I was nervous to play this game too…”

There was a moment of silence. Then, suddenly:

“Pft! Haha!” He began to chuckle. He covered his mouth a giggled that charming laugh of his. When he saw you turn red, he rapidly waved his arms around. “Ahh! I’m not laughing at you, Y/N-chan! I’m sorry! I swear I’m not laughing at you!” He clarified. Then he smiled sweetly. “I just find the irony funny.” He leaned back against the wall. “I was so nervous to be here with you. Little did I know you were nervous too. Ahh… it kind of makes me feel better. You’re so wonderful, Y/N-chan!” He grabbed you and pulled you onto his lap.

“Eh!? Ryu-san!?” You gasped, forced to stumble onto him. You straddled his legs, sitting on his lap like a little doll.

He smiled and looked up at you. “I’ve never felt so comfortable around anyone, like the way I feel around you,” He stated. “Y/N-chan? I-I have an idea.”

You blinked. “Yes?”

Ryu bit his lip. “Ahhh never mind! It’s too embarrassing…”

Pouting, you reached out. You cupped Ryu’s face in your hands, to get his attention. Instantly, he looked up at you with those gorgeous golden eyes. Then he sighed. “Wow. You’re so pretty. It’s hard to refuse…” He admitted. “I was just thinking…since you haven’t had your first kiss…and I haven’t had my first kiss…” He drifted off. Suddenly, you felt his face heating up in your palms. You could literally feel his soft skin begin to burn with embarrassment. And he pulled away. “Never mind!”

“Ryu-san,” You urged. “We made a promise to each other…remember?” You smiled. “Everything that happens today is between us… so it’s ok.”

“Between…us?” Ryu squeaked. He nodded. “You’re right.” He suddenly reached out and put his hands on your waist. He held you there in place, on his lap. “I just figured… since neither of us have had our first kisses, maybe we could change that,” he explained. He swallowed before finishing his sentence. “T-together…”

You instantly caught onto his allusion. “You mean…?”

Ryu nodded sheepishly. “Y/N-chan? You’re the most beautiful, amazing girl I know,” He suddenly praised. He snaked his arms tighter around you waist and pulled you in. “You’re strong. And supportive. And so so so cute! You’re as cute as Tenn!” He laughed. “If I could choose anyone to have my first kiss with, I’d choose you. S-so… if you’re okay with it…I…” He put the palm of his hand on your right cheek. He stroked you soft skin and gazed deeply into your eyes. “Please. Let me kiss you.”

Your heart skipped a beat. You knew Ryu often got embarrassed and had trouble showing his true self. But you loved the real him. And the fact that he was showing his real self to you right now meant everything. You wanted to see more. You wanted all of Ryu. To answer his proposal, you simply nodded. With a smile on your face.

With your approval, Ryu’s face brightened. He stroked his thumb over your lips gently, preparing you of what was to come. “Alright. We’ll do it on the count of three. Is that ok?”

You giggled at little at how gentlemanly he was to ask you permission for everything. You nodded, complying with everything.

Ryu exhaled to calm down. Once he gained his confidence, he looked up at you with determination in his eyes. “Okay…one…” He began to count. “Two…”

You got butterflies in your tummy. And your heart was racing so quickly you were sure it would explode. You closed your eyes, showing Ryu you trusted him with all your heart.

“Th-three!” Ryu announced. “Mhh!” He suddenly pulled you in. His lips pressed onto yours, and you had to hold back a gasp from the surprise.

Ryu’s kisses were gentle and cautious. You could tell he was nervous of messing up. Yet that only made it more adorable. He glided his soft lips across yours with ease, wanting to feel every inch of you in that kiss. Your mind went blank, as you drowned in the sweetness. Yet one thought continued to echo through your head.

_Ryu’s first kiss…_

This was Ryu’s first kiss ever. And it was you! Of all people on earth, Ryu choose to have his first kiss with you, and he’ll remember it forever. From this moment forward, it will become a special, immortalized memory in his heart. As you thought about that, you began to smile.

“Nm…mh~” Ryu sighed when he felt your lips curve into a grin. His heart fluttered, as he realized you were enjoying it. He had been so worried he would mess it up. Yet he felt an overwhelming sense of joy when he realized he could please you. “Y/N-chan~” He moaned.

You gasped. You had never heard him moan before. It was so desperate and passionate. A gorgeous sound you could never forget. And it was all for you. He said _your_ name.

“Y/N-chan…ahmm…I’m, mm-!” Ryu gasped. He suddenly grabbed your shoulders and moved you backwards.

“MN!?” You yelped in alarm.

The next thing you knew, you were pinned down. And Ryu crawled on top of you. He continued to lavish your lips, and began using his tongue to deepen the kiss. It seemed like every second, he was getting better and better at it. His hot tongue delved into your mouth, tasting every inch it could. You groaned softly, as his hands suddenly found your chest. Slowly, he began unbuttoning your blouse. You were trembling with anticipation. His fingers undid every button on your shirt. Then, he pulled your shirt open. And your lips lost contact.

Ryu looked down at you with the sexiest, most stimulating expression you had ever seen. This was his real expression. Not like the fake ones he forced on TV. This was truly how he looked when aroused. And he looked so beautiful.

“UWAAAH!” He suddenly gasped, looking down at you. “Y/N-chan! I-I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I didn’t mean to do…that!” He pointed down at your open shirt. He bowed his head numerous times, ashamed he had tried to strip you.

Yet you weren’t worried. You trusted Ryu with all your heart. “It’s ok, Ryu-san,” You blushed. “You were my first kiss. And I’m glad.”

Ryu stopped sobbing to look at you. “Really?” He asked. “Oh, Y/N-chan, you’re so wonderful!” He shrieked. “But I really am sorry. I don’t know what came over me! Your kisses were just so good! I never imagined kissing would be like that…” He drifted off. “It suddenly got really hot. I could feel it all over. My mind was filled with thoughts of you, a-and… It made me so happy.” He smiled.

His smile was so tender. You blushed and smiled back at him. “My mind became filled with you as well. I’m so happy you were my first kiss.”

Ryu’s eyes sparkled. That precious gleam in his eyes was certainly something that never happened on TV. For the first time, he was allowed to be himself. Even if he was quite dorky when it came to romance, he was allowed to be a dork. And it meant the world to him. You meant the world to him. “Y-You know, we still have a few minutes left…” He leaned back down to you, carefully. He kissed the side of your neck, trailing gently pecks up your skin. “I’m so honored you were my first kiss. And… i-it would be an honor if you became…all my firsts…” He whispered in your ear. But it wasn’t frightening at all. It was your precious Ryunosuke Tsunashi, wanting to make you smile.

You giggled. “Ryu-san~”

“You’re so cute my heart is literally pounding!” Ryu laughed. “Y/N-chan… I want to please you. If you’ll let me… we can experience all our firsts together.” He kissed your cheek sweetly. “Um. I-is that ok?”

You didn’t even hesitate in your answer. You loved Ryu so much and there was no other person you could imagine spending your first time with. You nodded, giving him approval. “Yes. I’m all yours, Ryu-san.”

Ryu blushed. “All mine?” He echoed, whispering into your ear. “Ahh, who said you could be so cute!?” He laughed. He sat up and grabbed your wrists. He carefully lifted them above your head and pinned them there. “I’ll be gentle, ok? I don’t really know what I’m doing but I promise I won’t hurt you. Tell me at any time if you need me to stop. Ok? Because…I love you, Y/N-chan…” He confessed.

“Ah!” You gasped. You couldn’t believe your ears. The sexy eroero beast of Trigger just confessed to you! He loves you! Joy flooded your body, and you even felt tears come to your eyes. Ryu was the most amazing, precious person on earth. You smiled up at him with affection. “I love you too, Ryu-san…”

Ryu kissed your lips wtith a quick peck. “Now you’re my second kiss too!” He cheered. Then he laughed and moved his face down to your tummy. “So beautiful…” He began mouthing your skin, leaving little red marks all over your stomach. It tickled. And sent jolts of pleasure down your spine. You remained like that for a moment, before Ryu started groaning. “Mnn…why is it so hot?” He wondered aloud. “One moment, Y/N-chan. Sorry.”

He suddenly sat up and reached for his shirt.

Your eyes widened.

HOLY SHIT ASDFGHJKLIUYTRDSW345THJKOIUHGFDSW23RFGHJOP[]’/.,MNHYTFX5TGBKP[‘;.;POJHGFEWQ23EUIVGTQTUOEJIENBHGEHR09[KGMKNEBRV[FAGYUCDSERTJJHGT7U,MNVYOFEKJEHYUOFKJSBGWHGBPEJWVYVSER567UJHGFT7UKLKJVFRDE45RFT6YGU8UJIOKKOIJHUUG6RDE4WSW3ER56TGUUHGFRGHJKOIHGFSWASDIOUYTRE3EDFGGFFGYUIUGCGHKIKMHGFDSDFYUIKOIHGFDSW2WER6TTYUIOIHBVSERTTFDSDFGHJOLKJHGFFGHOIR4RGHJKJHCXSETYUJKJHGFRRTYUJKJDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryu took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He ran a hand through his messy, chocolate hair and looked down at you with glowing eyes. He. Was. Completely. Ripped. Toned muscles, so firm and strong. Sweat dripped down his abs, making his beautiful caramel skin shimmer. Ryu hardly knew how built he was. But he was drop dead gorgeous. You were so entranced, you hardly noticed he had said your name a few times over and over.

“Uhh…Y/N-chan? Y/N-chan?”

“Ah! Sorry!” You gasped, realizing you had been staring.

Ryu smiled. “Aww. Y/N-chan, you’re blushing so much! Ahhhh it’s so cute! So cute!” He reached down and grabbed you, hugging you tightly.

You covered your face in humiliation. “Ryu-san!”

Ryu chuckled at your reaction. hugged you tighter, engulping you in a loving warmth. It only made you blush more. Ryu’s muscles were pressing onto your bear skin. It set your body on fire.

“R-Ryu-s-sa-! Mh!” Your words were cut off when Ryu’s lips suddenly slammed into yours.

“Mnh…Love you…l-love you…love you so much…!” Ryu moaned into your lips. He only fell for you more and more. The passion escalated, as you shared the intimate moment. You still couldn’t believe you were in this situation with Trigger’s Ryunosuke. Yet it felt so right. Everything was perfect.

Ryu rubbed his hands up and down your sides, making you giggle in between kisses. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. God he was so irresistible.

Then suddenly, you felt something press up against you. Something different. Something…hard.

“Nh!” You gasped.

Ryu’s eyes suddenly went wide, as he realized he had poked you with his erection. His HUGE erection. He yanked away from you as quick as he could. “AAAAAAAHHH! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! WOAAHHHH!” He screamed. “I’m so sorry, Y/N-chan! I’m so-!” He breathed heavily.

“Ryu-san, it’s ok!”

“nnnnnnnNNNNNNNNOOO0000OOOooOOoo0O0O0o00ooOOOOOO!!!” Ryu sobbed. He crawled backwards into the corner of the closet and hugged his knees, uncomfortably. He felt such hard, tightness in his pants. It made him pant a little, struggling to handle how heated he felt. “You’re so…” He sighed. “Amazing.” He rapidly grabbed his shirt and began putting it back on. He did it so fast, he hardly paid attention if he put it on correctly.

You froze. He had said those words with such passion. Such heart. It made you melt, instantly. And it took every ounce of strength you had not to rush to him and cuddle him in that moment. Yet suddenly, before you could do anything, you heard a noise.

“Time’s up!” The door burst open. Gaku appeared in the doorway, with Tenn just behind him. “I hope you two had fu-… Why is Ryu crying in the corner?”

Ryu looked up at his idolmates. “I’m not crying!” He yelled, covering his crotch.

Tenn pushed Gaku out of the way. “What’s going on?” He asked. He frowned when he saw how far you and Ryu were sitting from one another. “Did you just sit here and talk the whole time? Pathetic. I knew I should have been the one to play with Y/N.”

“Eh!?” Ryu looked up.

Gaku scoffed. “Yeah right, Tenn. You’re such a brat. I’m sure Ryu did his best. Even though he’s never even held a girl’s hand before,” He commented. “I would have been good for Y/N too.”

“N-no!” Ryu suddenly stood up. He became very protective. “Y/N-chan is mine! I’m the only one that can cherish her and make her so happy! She’s adorable and I won’t tolerate anyone else getting close to her!” He declared. He smiled and looked down at you. “I love her so much.”

Gaku’s eyes widened. “Love?” He asked. “NO WAY DID RYU JUST GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME!? NO FAIR!!!”

Ryu giggled and extended a hand down to you. You took his hand and stood up. “I love you too, Ryu-san…”

Tenn raised an eyebrow. “Why is Ryu’s shirt on backwards?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next! -----> Re:vale


	11. Momo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOO! I'M BAAACKK~!   
> Wooooooo sorry I haven't updated this jazz in forever, guys!! Honestly I had no idea how to write Re:vale chapters!!  
> This is a female POV character x reader story....so...I HAVE TO MAKE RE:VALE STRIAGHT FOR GIRLS.  
> STRAIGHT. MOMO AND YUKI. HETEROSEXUAL MOMO AND YUKI. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
> So yeah it's pretty impossible making Momo and Yuki do anything remotely heterosexual so please excuse if this is a little messy. uwu  
> But I worked hard on this chapter and I'm quite pleased with the result! My personality is probably similar to Momo's so this was a blast to write! I hope you enjoy and our lovely ikemen Yuki's chapter should be out soon! THANKS AND ENJOY, MY LOVES!!

It was your birthday. And you weren’t planning anything special. After your daily responsibilities, you wanted to just go home and relax. However, your best friends had other ideas. A couple of your closest peers convinced you to go out with them. You were practically forced into their car, and kidnapped. Apparently, they were driving to your best friend’s house. But what for?

                The next thing you knew, you were being pushed up to the house. The moment the door opened, confetti was thrown into the air, and dozens of people yelled: “SURPRISE!!!”

                It was a surprise party just for you, and you were overjoyed! There was a massive cake, gorgeous decorations, and all your favorite idol music. Such a magical night. You were excited when your friends suddenly announced their big present for you. You expected something simple, like a giftcard or some shit. But then. You were stunned.

                THE FAMOUS IDOL BAND RE:VALE WAS COMING TO SING AT YOUR PARTY.

                AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

                You couldn’t believe it and nearly had a heart attack when the two handsome boys walked into the room. Everyone was freaking screaming their asses off, worshipping the gorgeous duo. Momo and Yuki performed numerous songs for your party. And much to your surprise, you caught your favorite member continuously glancing directly at you throughout the night. He was so charming in real life. But perhaps he was just looking at you because it was your party. Right…?

                It was an amazing night- the best night of your life! Later, some guests suggested playing some games. You agreed, but were shocked to hear that everyone wanted to play seven minutes in heaven. Yet your friends practically forced you into it. Sighing, you reached into the hat to pull out the name of the boy fate had chosen for you:

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

“Momo!” You exclaimed. Wait, are you reading that right? MOMO!? As in… RE:VALE’S MOMO!?

“KYAAAAAA!” A joyful voice suddenly squealed like a fanboy. Out of nowhere, Momose Sunohara came running up to you at full speed. Where the hell did he even come from!? He giggled like a hyper child and suddenly dove onto you to hug you. “Y/N-chan~! Did you really pull my name!? Uwah! I’m so happy happy happy!” He snuggled you affectionately.

You blushed. Momo was incredibly cute and you couldn’t believe he was hugging you. “Y-yes, I pulled your name, Momo-san…” You replied, showing him the little piece of paper with his name on it. “This is yours, right?”

Momo’s magenta eyes sparkled with delight. “Yes! YATAAA! Y/N-chan is all mine!!” He bounced up and down enthusiastically. He grabbed your hands and held them in his. Then he made direct eye contact with you. “I PROMISE I’LL MAKE LOVE TO YOU IN THE MOST HOT, HOT, PASSIONATE WAY!!”

“Wait wh-!?”

“Momo, please do not cling to our fans like that,” Yuki suddenly entered the area, calmly. He froze when he saw the way you and Momo were holding hands. “Oh. The birthday girl. I apologize we didn’t get to speak to you after preforming. Did you like our show?”

You turned red, realizing the two top idols in Japan had their full attention on you. “Yes! I’m honored you’re here at my party! Thank you for singing for me!”

“Of course! You’re so cute and lovely!” Momo praised, patting your head. “Yuki~! I wanna sing at more birthday parties! It’s super fun! And it makes everyone so happy!” He begged. “Can we please do more birthday parties for our fans, darling~ Pwease pwease pweaseeeeee~~~”

Yuki covered his mouth slightly, becoming flustered at Momo’s adorableness. “We’ll have to ask Okazaki-san…” He replied.

Momo stuck his tongue out. “Okay, okay~” He giggled. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, cuddling you as he rested his chin on your shoulder. “Y/N-chan and I are going to go make love now! She pulled my name for the seven heaven hours hell heaven game thingy!” He exclaimed. “Do you wanna come have sex with us, Yuki!? ASDFGHJKLWLKJHGFD!!!”

Yuki blinked. “Hmm? So the birthday girl pulled your name? My my. I’m jealous.” He slowly approached you and leaned his face close to yours. Yuki was so handsome up close, it made your heart pound. Yet he had the calmest expression on his face as he observed you intently. Your noses were just inches apart. “I think Y/N-chan would be better matched with me. Sometimes Momo can be too feisty in bed. Trust me, I know.” He chuckled slightly. “You need to keep your guard up around him, Y/N-chan. When Momo gets greedy, there’s no stopping him. He may seem like an innocent puppy with those big eyes, but there is an aggressive, forceful side of him…” He smirked, wanting to scare you. “He is truly…A mad dog!” He teased.

“Ehhh!?” You yelped.

“WAAAAH! Darling, stop! You’re scaring Y/N-chan~!” Momo sobbed. He yanked you away from Yuki until you fell into his chest. He held you protectively. “Tell her you’re lying or I won’t do that thing with my mouth for you before bed tonight!”

Yuki chuckled mischievously. “Oh? But I’m only telling the truth, Momo. You know it as well as I do. You have a hungry, insatiable side in bed…. Remember last night when we-“

“Can you two please stop talking about your sex life in front of me?” You suddenly interjected.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry.”

Momo rolled his eyes. “Okay, Momo-chan is bored waiting! I wanna make love to Y/N-chan now! I wanna! I wanna! Come with us, Yuki! We’ll have a threesome! YAY!” He squealed, fanboying over the idea.

“HUH!?” You gasped.

Yuki shook his head. “That would be cheating the game. She pulled your name, not mine,” He explained. "But I don't see why we can't have a little fun after the seven minutes, fufu~"

“Kyaaa! So handsome, Yuki! So charming and handsome!” Momo giggled. “Okay, okay. I get it. Momo time now, threesome time later. Come on, Y/N-chan! Let’s do sex!” He suddenly dragged you off.

“No that’s not what I-“ Yuki reached out. He sighed. “No momo. No life.”

“EHHH!?” You yelped, stumbling after Momo as he pulled you away. Your heart was exploding! Could what Yuki said really be true? Could Momo be devious in bed? You had no time to think about it as Momo suddenly opened the closet and ushered you inside. The next thing you knew, you were locked in the dark, crammed space with him. You could hardly see, only able to make out faint silhouettes and outlines. But you knew Momo was right in front of you. You had gotten so tangled in your thoughts, you hardly noticed he had been talking the whole time. You tuned back in to his speech, curious what he was going on and on about.

“-because he’s absolutely such a hottie! Oh! And another time, Yuki held my hand without me even asking for it! Isn’t that so lovey-dovey!? My heart races just thinking about! YUKI HAS SUCH IKEMEN HANDS!! ASDFGHJKLAWERTYHJM!!!” Momo rambled, not shutting up about Yuki.

“Uhh. Momo-san?” You asked.

“And this other time, Yuki’s hands touched my-!” Momo suddenly froze, hearing you call his name. “Uwah! I’ve been talking for too long, haven’t I!? Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to!” He waved his hands around frantically. “I don’t know how much time has gone by, Y/N-chan! I’m really sorry! What if we only have one minute left!?”

You shook your head. “It’s ok, Momo-san. I think there’s still a lot of time-“

“This means we have to make love super duper fast! Quick, strip me!” Momo yelped, eagerly ripping at his clothes. He took his jacket off in a frenzy and then peeled his shirt off. After crumbling it up in a ball and throwing it into the corner, he reached for his pants.

You freaked out. “Momo-san!” You gasped, feeling your face get warmer as you witnessed the top idol strip in front of you. You were blushing so much, you began overheating. And the tiny space of the closet wasn’t helping. “Y-you don’t need to do that! Please put your clothes back on!”

“Y/N-chan! Guess what!”

“Wh-what?”

“I’M NAKEY~” Momo announced, as he had finished removing all his clothes. He giggled for a moment before speaking back up. “Just kidding. I’m still wearing my undies, but that’s all. Do you wanna see my undies!? I wore my favorite pair with Yuki’s handsome, handsome face on it! LOOK AT MY UNDIES, Y/N-CHAN!”

You covered your face with your hands, needing a moment to breathe. Momo moved so fast. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with his energy and hyperness. You wondered how Yuki did it all the time. Sighing, you uncovered your face. “Sorry. I’m just not use to this game. I’ve never played seven minutes in heaven before…” You confessed.

Momo blinked his pretty eyes, tilting his head to the side in the most innocent way. “Hm? Me neither!” He admitted, seeming to feel no embarrassment at all. “Momo-chan thinks seven minutes isn’t enough time to get lovey-dovey. When two people wanna be together, they need time to nurture each other…” He spoke softer. “Love is something that is very important to me. I think it should be important to everyone, but unfortunately not everyone seems to understand it…” He looked down. “I want to help people understand love. And make them smile! It’s part of the reason I formed Re:vale with Yuki. I didn’t want the love in Re:vale to die out. Because all love is important…”

Your heart fluttered. You had never heard Momo speak in such a way. Yet at the same time, those words were exactly something he would say. You found yourself melting. “You really love Yuki-san… don’t you?”

“Hm?” Momo perked up. “Yes! With all my heart! Yuki is soooooooo ikemen~!” He squealed. He took a step closer to you. “Do you love anybody, Y/N-chan?” He asked, casually resting his arm on the wall above your head.

You gasped. He was practically pinning you to the wall. You could feel the warmth from his body hovering over you. And the fact that he was shirtless wasn’t helping. You replied to his question by saying you didn’t know the answer. And to that response, Momo merely gigged.

“Hehe, so cute!” He laughed joyfully. He suddenly reached out and touched the side of your face, caressing your cheek with his gentle hand. “I think you’re totally in love~” He snickered, playfully.

“Huh?” You perked up, in confusion.

Momo nodded. “Yeah! It’s really obvious. You’re head over heels in love!” He teased, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. Then he slowly leaned down. And whispered in your ear. “Tell me who you love, Y/N-chan…”

“Ah!” A chill dashed down your spine. Feeling Momo’s breath shaft your ear was enough to set your body on fire. You trembled at his mercy.

“Look at me, Y/N-chan,” Momo ordered, tilting your chin upward. “That’s better. Let Momo-chan see that pretty face~ If you won’t tell me who you love, I guess I’ll just have to force it out of you~” He purred.

“Eh!?”

“Mhh…” Momo suddenly gazed his lips on your neck. He began kissing all over your neck, licking and nibbling your sensitive areas. Momo practically had little fangs. And he used them to his advantage to tease you mercilessly.

“A-ah! Momo-...san…” You moaned a little. You covered your mouth in embarrassment. Yet that little noise only seemed to fuel him.

“You like that? You like being covered in my kisses…?” Momo smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist. He rubbed his palms up and down your sides. _“Darling?”_  He emphasized.

You arched your back in pleasure, feeling every inch of your body react to Momo’s touches. His voice was so irresistible, especially when he called you darling!! Melting, you nodded without even thinking. You hardly knew you had done it! But now you had submitted to him entirely.

“What a good girl, you are~” Momo snickered. “Come here. Momo-chan will give you a lovey-dovey reward!” He suddenly grabbed your wrists. He pinned them above your head and loomed down at you. “How would the birthday girl like to receive a kiss as a present?” He winked.

You gasped, seeing the position you were in. Shirtless Momo was pinning you to the wall in the most defenseless position. Blushing, you looked to the side. “But I already got my present. Re:vale sang for me…” You whispered. For a moment, it seemed as though Momo hadn’t heard you. He continued to paint little kisses on your neck and under your chin, making you shiver with pleasure. His soft lips trailed further upward, closer and closer to your mouth. His lips were just inches from yours, about to trap you in a sweet kiss. Yet suddenly, he pouted. And yanked away, without warning.

“Uwaahhh! It’s so so so hard being ikemen! I don’t know how Yuki does it all the time!” He suddenly complained.

Freed from his grip, you exhaled with relief. Then you processed what Momo had said. “Wait. Wha-?”

“Yeah! Yuki is such a hottie! He’s even good at talking to girls and stuff! I’ve never been good at that… Momo-chan is sad…” He suddenly sunk down, sitting on the floor. He curled up in a ball in the corner and whimpered.

“Momo-san?” You asked curiously, sitting down in front of him. You were a little confused. Yet you understood what he had said. Sure, Momo wasn’t as big or powerful as other guys. But he was the most adorable, precious little peach in the world! (plus boi is beefy when he wants to be lmao). You wanted to comfort him, so you reached your hand out and began petting his soft hair. “Don’t cry, Momo-san! I like you the way you are!”

Momo’s hair was incredibly soft. It was the silkiest, fluffiest thing you had ever felt. You found it addicting to run your fingers through his hair, stroking and petting him like a kitten. Momo sniffled and looked up at you with sparkly eyes. “Really?” He asked. “What do you like about me, Y/N-chan?”

You swallowed. God damn it this bitch is so adorable. “W-well, for one, you are very cute,” You began. “And I think you’re one of the sweetest, most energetic people I know! You’re filled with confidence and an affectionate aura. You never give up, and always encourage people,” You described. “Re:vale is very important to me…and Re:vale wouldn’t be here without you…”

That was the single most beautiful thing anyone could ever say to Momo.

His face lit up with ecstasy the moment you praised him, and he grabbed your hands. “Y/N-CHAAAAAN~!” He sobbed, tears of joy running down his face. With his (beefy) strength, he suddenly yanked you forwards, pulling you on top of him.

“Ah!” You gasped. The next thing you knew, you were laying on top of shirtless Momo. It felt so intimate to touch his body, in that moment. His tummy was warm. His muscles were strong. And there was only the thin clothing of his underwear keeping you apart from the last inches of him. Blushing, you looked down at him in surprise. His arms were looped around you, securing you in place on his chest. He held you like you were his beloved girlfriend. And he smiled in that precious, Momo way.

“Gotcha!” He giggled. “Sorry. Momo-chan didn’t mean to scare you. You just made me really happy just now! Saying Re:vale wouldn’t be here without me makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside…”

“It’s only the truth…” You whispered. “And don’t apologize. You’re always happy, Momo-san.”

Momo snickered. “That’s because I aim for one-hundred percent happiness!” He proclaimed, nuzzling you closer. He rubbed noses with you in the most adorable way. “But you’ve seriously made me happy tonight, birthday girl. You care about Re:vale a lot and that means the world to me! I love you!” He cupped your face in his hands, drawing you in.

“M…Momo-san…?”

“Admit it, Y/N-chan. Don’t hide who you’re in love with anymore. You and I both know the truth.”

You blushed, face heating up in the palms of his hands. Yet at this point, it was inevitable. Your heart beat faster as you prepared for Momo to say the name of who you adored. Part of you was excited to hear him say the name in that adorable voice. You prepared yourself, gazing deeply into his eyes.

“You’re in love with Re:vale!” Momo suddenly proclaimed.

“EH!?” You gasped, utterly shocked. You had expected him to squeal something like _'Kyaaaaa you’re in love with Momo-chan, of course! So cute! I’m happy happy happy!_  ' Yet instead, he said something that made you smile even more. You nodded, giving in. “Yes. I’m in love with Re:vale,” You chuckled.

You felt Momo’s heart racing as you laid on his chest. “ME TOO!” He cheered. He suddenly pulled you in the rest of the way, and pressed his lips to yours. Sparks flew. In an instant, you felt your heart explode with ecstasy. Momo’s kisses were so sweet! He was such a passionate kisser, drawing you in with his irresistible lovability. His gentle lips glided across yours, savoring your taste. Holy shit. He was a PRO kisser. Every second felt magical as he knew just how to provide pleasure. You felt butterflies in your tummy. Momo deepened the kiss, wanting you to melt for him.

“Mph… I love you, love you, love you, Y/N-chan~!” He moaned into your lips. Most people would be embarrassed to say such a thing. But not Momo. He continued to kiss you before pulling away for air, rubbing his hands up and down your back to soothe you. “You taste yummy, Y/N-chan!”

“Y-you taste like peaches…” You whispered.

Momo blushed. Blushed in the purest, sweet way. “Ah. That must be all the Momorin juice I drink. Sorry. Hey, hey. Let’s makeout some more! If we’re lucky, Yuki will come and join us, okay!?”

You couldn’t help but giggle. You gave him a little nod, signaling your approval. But most of all, signaling your happiness.

“YATAAA!” Momo cheered in delight. He quickly pulled you into another kiss. This time, much rougher and greedy. You gasped into his lips, desperately trying to hold back your moans. But it was horribly difficult. Could this be the devious side Yuki had warned you about? You felt hot all over as Momo controlled you with the kiss. Soon, his tongue was pressing into your mouth. And his hands traveled lower and lower down your back, practically on your ass. He rubbed you. You groaned. Momo giggled, suddenly lifting his hips to yours, teasingly.

“A-ah…”

You felt something poke you. Holy shit. There’s no way. Momo may be a grown ass man, but he’s a precious little peach baby. There’s no way in hell… that **_HUGE _** thing poking you…could possibly be…!

Momo smirked. “Wanna play with Momo-chan’s soccer balls, darling~?”

 _Click._ The door suddenly opened, in a calm and unrushed manner. Both you and Momo looked up to see Yuki in the doorway, with a few of your party friends behind him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the suggestive scene before him. Yet instead of complaining, getting jealous, or tearing you apart, he suddenly smiled, and said one of those iconic Yuki lines that only Yuki would say:

“I can’t believe you’re wearing that underwear, Momo.”


End file.
